The Seven Mythical Weapons
by firedude
Summary: The portal will open when the seven weapons meet... FE7 LynMark and multiple other couples, feel free to make suggestions. I know the grammar is very very very bad for the first half of the story, but please read on I've gotten a lot better!
1. The Legend

1**The Seven Mythical Weapons**

Fire dude: Hello again people! Due to some minor technical difficulties I had to restart the story. But here it is now the first chapter of the seven weapons Saga! But first...

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem nor any of it's characters. Only Alderrofe

Fire dude: Well I think that about wraps that up, on with the Show!

**Seven Mythical Weapons**

**Chapter 1: The Legend**

Two years have passed since Nergal's downfall. Elibe has once again become prosperous under the continent's new rule. But in the West Isles a new evil is forming. A druid stood in front of a temple seven stories high that was pitch black. The door to the building was five stories high and had seven slots in the door. A soldier in black approached the druid from behind. He kneeled down and spoke triumphantly "Sir we have caught him!" The druid floated towards the soldier with black smoke billowing out of his robe. "Well done, bring him to me!" Two more soldiers walked forward with a man in between the two of them. He was bound tightly in thick ropes.

They threw the man down on the ground at the feet of the druid. "I'm very sorry I had to resort to this, but you kept refusing my invitations so many times that I had to use force, Lord Pent." Pent managed to sit up and look at his tormentor. There was too much smoke to make out his face and other features. "Pent I consistently asked for your presence, but I'm afraid I don't take no for an answer!"shouted the man while kicking Pent hard in the stomach, causing a little blood to spill out of his mouth. "What do you want from me scum?" Pent said through coughs of blood. "Sorry about all the broken ribs, my men haven't done anything in quite a while." The druid let out a devilish laugh and punched Pent square in the forehead. "You know damn well what I want. Since Athos has diedyou have become the most powerful magic user in Elibe. Well at least the most powerful known magic user."

"So what?"

"Don't play dumb! Athos was your mentor. He must have taught you of the locations of the seven mythical weapons!" Pent concealed his surprised eyes as he listened to the druid's words. "No, he told me nothing..."

"I can tell you're lying, if you don't tell me I'll resort to drastic measures." As he said this he took out something from under his cloak. A black bony hand pulled out a large silver tome with black symbols all over it. Pent's eyes widened at this sight. "How did you find that!?"

"Silence! I ask the questions, now are you going to tell me or not." Pent looked away from him and laughed. The man gritted his teeth in frustration and grabbed the back of Pent's head. He forced Pent to look at him. He laughed and whispered to Pent "Be a good boy and tell me! You wouldn't want anything to happen to your wife would you?" Pent's eyes widened and he head-butted the man, but was only successful in fracturing his own forehead. He cringed in pain and pulled back. The man laughed menacingly and pushed Pent over. "Choose now!" Pent retreated into his mind thinking about the situation. _If I tell him Elibe will be destroyed, but I can't let anything happen to Louis..._ "Well, what's your answer."

"...No!"

"Very well..." The man's right hand shot out towards Pent while shouting "Silva!"A bright blast of white shot from his hand towards Pent. Pent barely jumped out of the way. In doing so he knocked a guard over, and into the path of the blast. The blast hit the guard turning him into a solid silver statue on contact. Pent brandished a knife from his sleeve and cut his binds. He whipped a elfire tome and prepared for the next attack. The druid cried "Silva!" and sent another shot towards Pent. Pent quickly jumped out of the way, and the light hit a near-by Tree. "Elfire!" A burst of fire escaped Pent's free hand hitting the druid square in the chest. The druid let out a sheer cry of pain as the flames engulfed him. "You may be stronger than me, but you can't control magic we-"

Before Pent could finish his sentence an arrow nailed his right shoulder, causing him to drop the tome. Pent pulled the arrow out and ran away from the temple. The druid laughed as his burns miraculously healed, and at the sight of Pent running away. "You can run all you want Pent, but I Alderrofe will find the weapons without you!" He turned away from the fleeing Pent, and looked towards the temple. "The portal will open when the seven weapons meet."

"Sir!"

"What is it now!?"

"Pent is retreating should we pursue?"

"No let him go, he is of no use to us as of now. By the way, who was it who shot that arrow at him?"

"I did sir!" shouted a young archer with a big grin. The other soldiers stepped back from him, while whispering things. The archer looked around confused at the whispering soldiers. Alderrofe floated towards him, and connected his fist with the archer's face. The archer went flying as blood spilled out of his mouth. "Fool I wanted to fight Pent by myself! Silva!" The white light shot from his hand turning the archer into a silver statue who shattered as he hit the ground. "Let that be lesson the rest of you!" He turned around and shouted "Avlis!" and turned the soldier from earlier into a human again. "Wha- what happened sir?"

"Silence! You were careless and got in my way! I will give you another chance but only one! I want you to take some soldiers and go to Bulgar."

"Why there sir?"

"There are two people there who might know something. Silva!" a ball of silver formed in his hand. "Fosit!" two images appeared on the silver orb. One was a Sacaen girl with long snow white hair, a green tunic, and brown pants practically dragging herself down the night-time street. The other was a man in a green cloak and messy brown hair, sitting at a bar clearly drunk. "Do you see these two."

"Yes sir!"

"Take this ball and track them down."

"Right away sir!"

The man scurried off to gather soldiers and prepare. Alderrofe began talking to himself. "Soon I will have you Tyrana, and then you will join me." The Sergeant gathered nine other soldiers and took some gold just in case. The Bishop that was with them took out a teleporting staff and shouted "Bulgar!" and disappeared.

Fire dude: Well that's the first chapter hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon so be ready for chapter two, "Tyrana and Mark!"

Fire dude: Oh and also check out my author's profile some extended info on the story.


	2. Tyrana and Mark

**The Seven Mythical Weapons**

**Chapter 2: Tyrana and Mark!**

Firedude: Alright time for the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. Only Alderoffe is mine and Tyrana belongs to a friend who's loaning her for this story.

Firedude: Ok here it goes!

Tyrana dragged herself through the streets of Bulgar. Her clothes were al dirty, because of the long walk here. "Why can't things just ever turn out good!" shouted an annoyed Tyrana. This got her many stares and whispers. Slightly embarrassed she hurried to the tavern. She was glad to see a vacancy sign on the door and went in. "Excuse me can I have a room please?"

"Of course Miss pick which ever room ya like."

"Thank you." She hurried up stairs and picked the first vacant room she saw. Not caring that her clothes were dirty, she flopped onto the bed. _I know I'll find you eventually mystic, but not today._ She then fell asleep. An hour later she woke up to shouts down stairs. _What the heck is going on down _there? She got out of bed and went downstairs. What she saw didn't surprise her. A large group of men sat drunk at the bar and shouting. "We're the Kijo bandits, and we came to celebrate our last raid!" Tyrana despised bandits, more-so idiots. She felt a powerful arm rest around her shoulders. "Hey baby why you come join us, there's plenty of beer."

"No."

"Come on have a little fun."

"No."

"Plea-ugghh!" Was all the bandit could say, as Tyrana elbowed him hard in the face. "You little wench! I'm gonna kill ya!" The bandit pulled out a steel axe and took a swing at Tyrana. Tyrana ducked and pulled out a slim sword, and slashed the bandit twice in the stomach. The other bandits became alert at the sight of their fallen comrade, and pulled out their weapons and surrounded Tyrana. _Ok there are five of them and their drunk. Yeah this will be easy._ A bandit charged at her with an axe, and barely missed her shoulder as she swung around to slice his neck. Two more charged with swords on either side of her. She simply jumped out of the way as they both stabbed each other. The last two charged at her, but she flipped over a table and blocked the two axes with it. While trying to pull their axes out, the bandits didn't notice Tyrana come around from behind. It took one slash for her to decapitate both and end it. She sheathed her sword with a sigh and looked around at the mess of blood and beer on the floor. She heard a slow clapping and turned around to see a man in a green cloak with messy brown hair. He was also drunk and had a silly grin on his face. "That was quite an impressive show of sword play. Let me guess myrmidon level seven?"

"How did you know?"

"I know a lot of things especially of battle, and also enough to know that you're still a novice.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me novice. Sure you're level seven, but you know nothing of battle."

"Say that to my face drunk!" The man got up and walked up to her. The tavern owner was watching this the whole time from behind the counter. _Not again why do people always fight in here and not outside._ The man put his face right in front of hers and said "Greenhorn."

"That's it!" She pulled out her sword and began slicing. He easily evaded her every sword stroke. Tyrana became more and more frustrated every time she missed. "Ok now you're gonna get it!" She moved in the blink of an eye and released a vertical slash on him. But to her surprise her blade stopped. She looked up and saw that he caught the blade with his index and middle fingers. He pushed her away then began to walk to the door. "As I said before, you're a greenhorn. She was shocked that she couldn't beat him, and couldn't say anything as he walked out the door. _The only person who could ever beat me was mystic, but this guy is different than mystic. _

"Excuse me miss."

"Yes"

"Due to the current circumstances you have to leave my tavern."

"What! Why?

"Well the bandits' gold should pay for this, but it's your fault it happened." Tyrana now felt worse than before. She dragged herself out and walked down the street.

The man in the green cloak swerved down the street, trying to figure out where he was. "I knew I shouldn't have been out drinking but I couldn't resist." He began to hear foot steps behind him. He turned to see ten soldiers in black running towards him. As they approached he reached into his cloak and gripped his katana in preparation. They stopped ten yards in front of him. At the same time Tyrana was walking down the street, since she saw this she hid in an alley way looking out at the soldiers. The leader of the soldiers held out his hand so another soldier could give him the silver ball. He peered into it and saw the man in front of them on the ball and the girl right behind them. He smiled and looked up. "Are you Mark of Etrutria?" At the sound of that name Tyrana became shocked. _The man I was fighting in the bar was Mark? No wonder I lost to him! _Mark was even shocked they knew his name. "What if I am him?"

"Then we will have to ask you to come with us."

"Are you emissaries from Bern, look I told Zephiel already I won't join him."

"No, our master wants to see you. If you don't agree to come we will use force." At this point Mark did pull out his katana and prepared himself. "Oh well the master won't mind if we deliver you with some limbs missing." He then pointed to three of his men. "Go get the girl." The three soldiers unsheathed their weapons, and ran into the alley where Tyrana was. Tyrana panicking ran into the back alley way. Mark looked to the alley way. _I should've known she'd follow me. _A mercenary jumped at him and swung his steel sword at him. Mark did a quick dodge and sliced his torso off. The other six charged at him with a cry of battle. Mark Smiled and his swords started to glow blue. The sergeant's eyes widen as he saw this. _So master isn't the only one after all. _Mark raised the sword above him head and shouted "Zantetzugen!"

Mean while Tyrana was cornered against a wall with a cavalier and two fighters in front of her. The cavalier looked at her in the eyes. "Give it up girly you can't beat us." Tyrana focused and retreated into her mind. _Ok a cavalier with an iron lance in front of me. With two fighters with hand axes on either side, what should I do... _The cavalier then stabbed his lance at Tyrana. Tyrana jumped onto the lance walked up it and decapitated the cavalier. The two fighters both jumped at her. She sprung forward into a summersault and ran. Both the fighters threw their axes at her. She smiled with a big grin and knocked the axes away. They hurried for another axe, but Tyrana ran both of them through with one stab. She enjoyed her victory with a big grin, but then remembered Mark and ran out of the alley. When she turned the corner she saw all the soldiers had been sliced apart, and Mark was standing there with a bright blue katana that had the word Zantetzugen inscribed on it. "Whoa! You're amazing."

"When you have fought as many battles as me it becomes almost a habit." He sheathed his sword and began to walk away. "Wait!" Mark turned to see Tyrana right behind him now. "Please, can I be your apprentice?" She said with a big silly grin. Mark gave her a serious look. "Well traveling does get lonely… ok I'll teach you the art of battle." Tyrana was so happy she jumped up in glee. "But I warn you, I will not take it easy on you, you will address me as your superior and if you don't live up to my expectations I will leave you behind." Now Tyrana stiffed and saluted Mark "Yes sir!" Mark laughed a bit then waved his hand "Come on let's go." Mark and Tyrana walked in the night to the edge of Bulgar. "Wait shouldn't we wait for morning to travel sir?"

"Pfffttt no when did a little night kill anyone?"

Firedude: Alright there it is chapter two, plz review in soon and I'll have the third chapter up soon, "Shadow…" see ya soon!


	3. The shadow

**Seven Mystical Weapons**

**Chapter three: The Shadow**

Firedude: Alright got some great feed back from the last chapter. I've got some more fun comin our. But first…

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem or any of its characters. Only Alderrofe and Shadow belong to me, Tyrana belong to a friend.

Firedude: Alright on with the show

It was the middle of the night, and Bulgar now was no where in sight. Mark used his katana to light the path, as he gave Tyrana questions on what to do during a combat situation. Mark, taking advantage of his student had her carry his belongings, claiming it was for physical training. "Sir."

"Yes Tyrana?"

"I was wondering, how come your sword has a blue light and is really strong?"

"Well it will take a bit to explain but we have all the time in the world. This sword is called Zantetzugen; it is also known as heavenly strike in other cases."

Tyrana thought back to when she saw the soldiers massacred by Mark. _That didn't look so heavenly to me!_ "So what does that have to do with the fact that it glows?"

Mark whispered to himself "I'm getting to that you impatient wench."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, continuing from where I was. There are six other weapons like this; they are called many things from different views. But the names their given are of no importance to what they're for."

"Keep on babbling why don't cha grandpa."

"What did you call me wench?"

"You heard me old man!"

"I'm only three years older than you!"

"At least I'm not a drunk!"

"Greenhorn!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Novice!"

"That's it! We're setting up camp here and settling this!"

"Fine! I'll make the tent!"

"Fine! I'll get fire wood!" Tyrana dropped her things and stomped off into the forest. Mark then began to make the tent while mumbling something about his apprentice. Tyrana chopped off thick branches with a yawn, and gathered them all together. "When I get back to camp I'm going to show that drunk I'm as good as him!" Just then she heard the bushes rustle behind her. Alert of the sound she threw down the logs and unsheathed her sword. To only find a bunny rabbit in front of her. "A bunny!" Excited by it's cuteness she jumped forward and hugged to only figure out it was fake. A net released from the ground and captured Tyrana in it. Tyrana shrieked at the top of her lungs as she was pulled into the trees. She then looked at what captured her and saw nothing but big red and black eyes.

Mean while back at camp. Mark was beginning to feel bad that he got into the argument with Tyrana. Then he heard Tyrana's shriek. "Tyrana what did you get yourself into?" He grabbed Zantetzugen and ran into the forest. He found a scattered bunch of logs, and a pattern left in the grass that showed that a trap was set and released. He jumped up into the trees and looked into the sky, and saw black figure fly deep into the forest with Tyrana in a net. "No, it can't be." Mark hurried through the trees after the specter, and found himself in front of a cave. "He would hide in a place like this…" Mark cautiously walked forward into the cave with Zantetzugen unsheathed. He left its power off so it wouldn't give himself away. He bumped into one wall then another. "This is taking too long, light!" At the sound of the word the sword lit blue, to find himself at the entrance of large room inside the cave. He walked forward into the room and was suddenly punched in back of the head. He turned around to find Tyrana there. "What was that for?"

"It was for before, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for arguing with you. Let's get out of hear befo-" Mark suddenly punched Tyrana in the face. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I studied Tyrana's personality; she wouldn't say she's sorry that easily. You also didn't get her complexion right." The fake Tyrana began to laugh. "You're as good of a scholar as ever Mark."

Tyrana transformed into a man wearing a black cloak, black pants, and a black shirt. His eyes were dark red, and instead of having white in his eyes he had black. He had untamed black hair that reached his waist, and his skin was as pale as the undead. "Shadow the bounty hunter, what are you doing with Tyrana? She has no bounty on her head!"

"That may be true, but you do!"

"What?"

"Yes I was actually surprised too. A few days ago I was in Bulgar and saw a wanted poster. Naturally I got excited until I saw who it was. I am sorry for doing this." Mark readied his battle stance. "Relax it's not you it's the sword."

"So I see how much did they put on it?"

"20,000,000 gold"

"Then it must be Alderrofe, he sent soldiers after me earlier."

"I must know Mark, what's so special about the sword?"

"…It's one of the seven." Shadow was taken back by this. "But they were all sealed how did you get one?"

"After the battle on dread Isle I went back a year later to excavate useful items. I stumbled upon this in a hidden chamber."

"Athos was pathetic at hiding things."

"If Alderrofe wants this then he must have found one himself."

"It actually has no importance to me dear friend. It doesn't matter who gets it but I want my reward!" Shadow twirled and disappeared. Mark frantically looked around the cavern. _You've trained with him before, think what would he do now? _Mark quickly jumped back as Shadow fell from the ceiling in a failed attempt to elbow drop him. He then pulled out a large black knife and lunged at Mark. He simply swerved left and shoulder tackled shadow. Shadow hit the cavern wall and coughed up black blood. "You're a tactician not a fighter, how are you so strong skilled?"

"It's the power of Zantetzugen; it gives me the combat knowledge of the greatest swordsmen, and also the strength of them."

"Now I see why Alderrofe wants it…"

"Then you must understand what it means if he gets the other six!"

"I do but I am a shadow I never die!" He lunged at Mark only to be blocked by Tyrana. "Tyrana! Are you ok?"

"This guy tricked me with a bunny!" Mark was puzzled by this. _ A bunny? _"Mark, let me beat this guy!"

"Alright but don't kill him!" Tyrana then pushed back on Shadow and sent him back a foot. She took this opportunity to deliver a kick to the face. This knocked shadow off balance, Tyrana jumped on his chest and put her sword against his throat. "I win!"

"Yeah right."

Shadow melted into the floor and reappeared beside Mark. "I'll let you win this time." Both Mark and Tyrana Smiled at this. They heard foot steps enter the cave. "Soldiers approach!" Shadow quickly stated before readying himself for combat. About twenty soldiers entered the cavern, weapons unsheathed and ready. "We are hear for Mark, come quietly or else!"

"Or else what?" said a threatening shadow as he stepped forward. "You guys watch and see my power!" Shadow ran forward splitting into three beings, and then disappeared into the floor. The soldiers waited a minute then laughed. Their laughter was cut short as about fifteen of the soldiers were stabbed by shadow copies. The last five tried to run but Mark cried "Zantetzugen!" he disappeared in a flash of blue and hit all the vitals of the five soldiers. Mark then sheathed his sword, as shadow pulled himself together and sheathed his knife. Tyrana was amazed at the power of the two.

Shadow let them stay in the cave until morning. Before they left Tyrana went to Shadow. "Mr. Shadow?"

"Yes what is it?

"Can you join us please?" exclaimed Tyrana with a big grin

"No" Tyrana now jumped on his back. "Please?" She said with a sad face. "Grrrr alright I'll come!"

"Yeah!" Tyrana jumped off his back happily. "Take a bath you smell like dead fish Mr. Shadow" Shadow punched her in the face and she fell unconscious. "Oops should we leave her?"

"No I'll carry her." Mark picked up his apprentice and walked out of the cave with shadow.

Firedude: So what did you think? Please be honest but not brutally honest.

Stay tuned for the next chapter "Kung fu dude!"


	4. The Power of Ki

**The Seven Mythical Weapons**

**Chapter 4: The power of Ki**

Fire dude: Woohoo! This will be my third chapter today!

Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem or its characters. Only Alderrofe and Shadow. Tyrana and Kota Helro belong to friends.

Fire dude: On with the show!

In a forest about one hundred miles away from Bulgar. A man in a white gi, with blue hair, and a black head band with a yin-yang on it, walked down the forest path. It was minutes away from dawn, and the forest was quiet. He stopped and looked at the poster in his pocket. "A sword with the knowledge of a thousand swordsmen… who needs a reward when you can have the sword…"

He looked up from the poster to see a group of burly men in front of him. "Hey buddy there's a toll here so if you wanna get through you gotta pay!" The martial artist put away the poster and stood his ground coolly. "I don't pay people, even when they're real tolls."

"Comon be a saint a pay us eh?" The biggest of the men were now standing in from of the martial artist. "So what's it gonna be eh?" The martial artist waved the man to put his face level with his. He listened and no was level with him. The martial artist gripped his hand on the man's face. The man struggled but couldn't get out. The man's hand glowed green against the bandit's face. "You're annoying. Ki blast!" A pillar of green energy shot through the bandit's head towards the other bandits and blew up them up. He looked at the corpses he made as he walked away. "Simply Pathetic…"

Mean while with our heroes. "Damn Shadow how hard did you punch her? She's been unconscious for hours!" They set up camp in the middle on a plain and were examining Tyrana. "Don't blame me, she said I smelled bad."

"You're undead what do you expect?"

"It doesn't mean I don't have feelings."

"You're too soft wuss."

"What was that?"

"Sorry it's the Alcohol talking"

"It better be…" Mark took a large swig of whiskey as Shadow talked. "By the way Mark."

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going any way?"

"To a friend."

"Ok, but where?"

"Here in Sacae I need to meet with someone. If fact it's only a day's away!"

"Then where to?"

"We find all the mythical weapons!"

"Easier said then done. Hey what's that?" Shadow pointed into the distance as a figure in white approached them. The martial artist stood calmly twenty yards away. "Probably another bounty hunter after the sword." Mark unsheathed his sword and waited for the man to step forward. "My name is Kota Helro! I've come for the sword Zantetzugen! Surrender it to me now and no one will get hurt! "

"Unluckily for you there's no one here who's afraid of you."

"Very well then... I'll make you afraid!" Kota charged forward and did a flying kick. Mark blocked the attack, and slashed at Kota. Kota launched himself back using mark as leverage. This caused Mark to stumble and land at the feet of Kota. _Damn... really bad time for me to have been drinking! _"You're pathetic." Was all Kota said as he looked down at Mark. Mark looked up from where he was laying and smiled.

"Now Shadow!" Kota was puzzled, and looked at his feet and saw that Mark's shadow stretched over and connected with Kota's. But there were human hands coming out of the shadow grabbing Kota's feet. "What the hell?" Shadow's head poked out of the shadow. "Surprised? While you two were blabbering idiotically I snuck into Mark's shadow, and now you can't move." Kota's hands glowed green and shot an energy blast at shadow. He jumped out of the ground just in time. "What was that?"

"My Ki blast, it's a focused form of spiritual energy that I can release in certain ways." While he was talking Mark did a jumping vertical slash at Kota. Kota blocked it with his twin spiked gauntlets. "Focusing all you've got on that sword. You don't deserve to wield it!"

"I wouldn't be talking mister Ki!" Mark pushed forward but Kota stood his ground. He finally released Mark sword and ducked to the side. He did a palm strike to Mark's stomach, releasing some energy and burning Mark's stomach. Mark keeled over clutching his stomach. Kota prepared to strike again. Mark then did a low round house kick, and knocked Kota off balance. Kota got up quickly only to be punched in the face by Shadow. Kota then slammed shadow in the face with his spike gauntlet. Shadow looked back at Kota as his regenerated. "What the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare!" Shadow dissolved into the ground as Mark attempted to slash Kota again. Kota was able to block with his gauntlets, but was thrown off balance. About twenty shadows then dog piled Kota out no where. Kota was struggling and was not being very successful. _I guess I'll have to stop playing around!_ A giant blast of Ki energy killed fifteen shadows and sent the other five flying. A shadow landed on Tyrana and woke her up. "Where am I, AAAAAAHHHHH! First you punch me, and now you try to get on top of me while I'm sleeping! Pervert!" She slapped his so hard he fell unconscious, causing the other shadows to disappear. "Oops did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah you did! Now it's only me and you fighting this guy!

"Well I was asleep! How was I supposed to know we were in a fight? She then punched the already injured Mark in the face! "What was that for?"

"If shadow was on me when I was sleeping I don't wanna know what you did!"

"I didn't do anything you little wench!"

"I bet you did drunk!"

"Shut up greenhorn!"

"Old fart!"

"Weakling!"

"Crap for brains!" Mean while Kota was watching all this. _Are these two serious? I'm threatening their lives and their arguing uselessly! _"Excuse me!" Both Tyrana and Mark looked at Kota. "You stay out of this karate boy!" Kota was now afraid of them! "Alright I'm done with this!" Kota shot a massive Ki blast at Mark and Tyrana saw it and both dodged out of the way. The three of them began fighting for hours until they were all tired. "A break please!" said a panting Mark. "Agreed!" said both Tyrana and Kota. They sat there looking at each other. Shadow then woke up and looked at everyone too. "Hey Mr. Shadow is up!"

"Why aren't we fighting?"

"We all took a break…" said an annoyed Kota. For a few more minutes Kota fought. _There are three of them and one of me. They have a legendary Tactician, a myrmidon with an attitude, and some undead freak show. Their not such bad people... and the next best thing to having Zantetzugen's power is having it as an ally. _Mark I have come to a decision!"

"What?"

"I want to join you and stop Alderrofe!"

"Why so sudden?"

"…I know I can't beat all three of you, and the next best thing is having Zantetzugen as an ally."

"Master with all due respect, for once, I don't think we can trust this guy!"

"Tyrana is right, how can you prove to us that you're loyal?" Foot steps and the clanking of armor sounded off in the distance. Over a near by hill ten soldiers and a paladin trudged over it. They were once again all in black. "Our master is getting very impatient! He wants you to die, and to have the sword delivered to him!"

"We got the picture after the first two attacks ya idiot! Hey Kota, eliminate these guys and we'll accept you!"

"Alright I'll do it!"

"But you can't use your Ki."

"What? Why not?"

"Because you must prove to us that under a dangerous situation you can rely on something other than Ki." Kota felt uneasy about this, but went ahead with it anyway.

"One lone soldier? Mark you disappoint me!" Kota waved his hand to have the paladin lower his head. They were now face to face. Kota quickly put one hand on top of the paladin's head and the other below it. He pushed his hands towards each other while still on the paladin's head. "Dragons jaw!" his hands squished the paladin's skull, and heard the muscles and bones breaking. "I'm feeling sick." Tyrana turned around and threw up with Mark comforting her. Shadow looked back at this. _I know she's killed before, so why throw up now? _Kota was now proceeding to rip the paladin's head off and held it like a ball. The ten other soldiers looked very afraid. Kota threw the head ball at a soldier killing him on contact. The nine others ran away out of fear. "Now can I use my Ki?"

"Sure you proved yourself." Kota made an immense ball of Ki and threw it at the retreating soldiers. The ball exploded vaporizing them. "As I said before I wish to join you."

"Welcome aboard Kota!" They shook hands and began to walk. "Thanks a lot Kota I'm not feeling so good after seeing you do that!" Said a nauseous Tyrana. "I know how to make you feel better Tyrana!"

"It better not be booze Mark."

"No the booze is mine. Shadow ball!"

"What the heck is shadow ball?" Shadow panicking slightly walked ahead of them. "I discovered it when shadow and I trained when we were younger!" Mark quickly grabbed shadows head off his shoulders and tossed it to Tyrana. Tyrana couldn't help but crack up at the sight of Shadows body running around without a head. "You will put my head back on my body now or else!" Now Tyrana was scared at the sight of a talking shadow head. She quickly put it back on his shoulders. "That didn't make me feel a lot better…" She then saw a family of rabbits. "Bunnies!" She ran after the panicking rabbits. "We have quite a motley crew eh Kota?" Kota watched Tyrana catch the rabbits and run around dancing. "Agreed."

"Look Mark I caught bunnies!"

"No you caught dinner. We're going to set up camp here!" He took the rabbits from a sad Tyrana, and got out his knife.

After dinner they set up their tents and went to bed. Mark was sleeping in the biggest tent with a small bookshelf. But he couldn't sleep no matter how comfortable he got. _So many people are after Zantetzugen… Soon enough Alderrofe will come himself._ Shadow then opened the flap to his tent. "Sir there are some people here to see you." Shadow had his knife drawn, Kota had his nunchaku out and Tyrana had her sword. Mark came out unequipped to find a lot of nomads' right outside the camp ground. "Their from the Kutohlan tribe, there is nothing to worry about."

"I don't think they're that friendly." Shadow was right they were all mounted on horses and had their bows drawn. A lone nomad rode forward in front of Mark. "Are you Mark?"

"I am what of it?" The nomad bowed while on his horse. "Our tribe leader wishes to see you." Shadow, Tyrana and Kota were all surprised by this. "What does Rath want?"

"He didn't tell us, he just said he knew you were in Sacae and wanted to see you."

"Well I've never turned down a chance to meet with old friends. Everyone pack up camp we're moving out! I can only guess that you have horses prepared for us?" the nomad waved three horses forward. "We didn't know there was a fourth one of you, so two of you will have to share a horse." Tyrana, being quick with her tongue replied. "Well I ain't sitting with the drunk!"

"I didn't wanna sit with you either Wench!" They began to argue over useless things again. All the nomads were astounded that someone so rude and drunk could be Mark. "Did you two forget I can move in shadows? You three ride I'll use the shadows."

"Won't it hurt to be stepped on so much?"

"You idiots the night is on great shadow. I can fly in it." Shadow then levitated over all of them. "Ok, glad we got that settled." They all mounted their horses and rode with the nomads. They stopped in front of a large camp with big wooden walls around it. The guards opened then door and they went inside. There we're hundreds of tents within the walls, with one huge tent in the center. They got off their horses and the leader of the group led them into the tent. Inside Rath was sitting in a huge chair made out of furs, with guards on either side of him. "Hello Rath it has been a while."

"Hello Mark." They shook hands then took a seat. "I have called for you because of a great emergency that threatens our tribe."

"I should've known it would be something like this."

"The Teruig tribe has declared war on us. They want control of all Sacae. You are the best tactician I have ever met. So ask you as a friend if you can aid us in battle. Mark sat there and thought a bit. "Commanding over forty elite troops is one thing, but commanding a whole tribe and leading them into war is another."

"Please Mark our tribe might not survive without your tactics."

"…Alright I'll do it, but you must give a command tent and time to prepare."

"It will be done. Marco will show you to the tent." Rath pointed towards the nomad from earlier. Marco showed them to the tent. "You will all have to share it, we're short on tents at the moment."

"No problem Marco this thing is big enough for a family of dragons."

"It could use a woman's touch though." Tyrana proceeded to hang a painting of a rabbit on the wall. "There, now it's perfect." Shadow, and Kota sighed and got into their beds. Mark and Tyrana did the same thing. "Wait, Tyrana."

"Yes Mark?"

"We're going to have to finish your training tomorrow, if we're to go to war. So be ready tomorrow at dawn."

"Yes sir!" They then drifted off to sleep.

Firedude: I tried to make it as long as I could, but I'm most likely going to be busy the next few days. But I'll get right back to doing this as soon as possible. Stay tuned for chapter five! "To War!"


	5. The Battle Mage

**Seven Mythical Weapons**

**Subchapter four: The battle mage.**

Fire dude: Alright time for the first subchapter. The subchapters will be about Tyrana's brother Mystic. They were separated from each other when they were fourteen, so this leads up to when they meet. My apology to Mystic Omega I'm new to the sight so your messages were one way. Also if someone could please tell me the names of Farina and Fioras pegasi. But first…

Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters. Mystic belongs to a friend.

Fire dude: On with the show!

A Man with dark violet hair and lavender streaks ran through the ever green forest of Ilia. His brown cape flew behind him revealing his dark blue shirt. His brown pants and boots were wet from all the snow he was running through. His black eyes were filled with determination as ran from the Ilian Pegasus knights. They threw javelins at him that barely missed his ankles. He dived under the edge of a small cliff, to escape the fire. He heard voices from above. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, but when we find him he's going to pay!" They continued to circle over head looking for him. _Alright I'm almost to the border then they can't chase me any more. God what did I do that caused this!_

Five days earlier. Mystic trudged through the cold snow. He couldn't feel his legs, and he hadn't eaten for two days. All the tomes he had were soggy and ruined and his sword had rusted. _I have to be close to an Ilian out post, I just gotta! _Then as if Elimine had heard him there was a two floor house with smoke coming out of the chimney. He went up to the door and knocked. No answer. He moved the door knob and it opened. Inside there were bookshelves everywhere, and swords on the walls. Best of all there was a lit fire! He walked over and fainted in front of the fire.

Mean while in the sky near by. "Hey Fiora! Are we almost done with patrol?"

"Hang on Farina just one more lap."

"How come Florina got to stay home?"

"Because she did her patrol shift her and didn't slack off like some people!"

"Then why are you patrolling then?" Said Farina with a big grin. Fiora blushed that she was caught doing patrol because she slept in. "I decided to help you with patrol!"

"Yeah right you slept in again didn't you!"

"I did not!"

"Yeah you did. Oh look at me I'm Fiora and I need my beauty sleep, but no matter how much I sleep I'm never beautiful."

"Shut up Farina! You're no prize either!"

"Say that to my face ugly!"

"At least I'm not a Scrooge!"

"I am not! I split my money with you and Florina!"

"Yea you give us both five percent, to share!"

"You know what I'm going in!"

"Fine I'll meet you there!" Farina flew down and landed in front of the house. She lead her Pegasus into the stable and tied her up. She walked into the house to find a brown cloak on the floor and a man shivering near the fire. _Gotta be some hobo looking for cash. _She grabbed her steel lance and approached the man quietly. Then Florina burst through the door from the next room. Hi Farina, how was patrol. She saw Farina about to decapitate the man and fainted. The sound alerted Mystic and he dodged the lance. "Holy! Lady what's your problem!"

"You broke into our house!"

"The door was open and I was dieing what would you have done?"

"Did you take any of my money?

"What? I'm not a thief!"

"Tell the truth!"

"What part of I'm not a thief do you not understand?"

"Empty your pockets now!"

"I don't have to do anything you say wench!"

Farina grabbed the mystic's shirt and ripped it off. "You're hiding it somewhere!" She lunged the spear at him, and he barely ducked under the blow. He ran for the door and saw it was closed. It didn't stop him though. He burst right through it and landed in the snow. He ran for the stables and took Farinas Pegasus. "Hey get back here with my Pegasus!" He flew until he was at the town a mile away, and landed the Pegasus. As soon as he got off it went flying back to the house. He walked into the tailor's shop and went to the counter. "Can I help you sir?"

"A navy blue shirt, a brown cloak, and a really big furry coat please."

"Ok, that will be one three hundred gold total." Mystic took out a two huge bags of gold from his pockets. _How didthat girl know I had her gold? _After getting his clothes he walked to the tavern. "Two quarts of beer and a pound of stake please!" He ate and drank like there was no tomorrow. He ate at inhuman speed, and got stares from everyone in the tavern. He paid the man and ran out to the weapon shop. "A sword please!" He ran out and went back to the tavern. "I want the biggest room you got and drinks on me!" This got cheers from everyone in the tavern. After a night of getting drunk, joking around, and eating stake Mystic went up to his room. He opened the door and flopped down on the king sized feather bed. "Man today was great, can't help feel bad about those girls though." There was a loud knocking on the door. "That's probably one of the girls from down stairs." He had a big smile on his face as he walked to the door. Mystic loved Ilian girls, he thought their accents were hot. "He opened the door and was punched in the face. He feel to the floor and looked up at Farina. "You really did steal my money! I'm going to kill you!"

"Farina stop!" She looked back as Fiora had walked in through the door. "I'm sure he'd be willing to pay us back with some labor." Fiora blushed slightly when she looked Mystic in the eye, same for Mystic. _This guy must be Sacaen, he's cute! This girl is crazy I would never work!_

They suddenly heard cries from downstairs. "Bandits are raiding the village!" Florina squeaked "Oh no Bandits!" Fiora ran to the window. "There are too many of them for us to take on!"

"Fiora."

"Now let's see Florina can attack to the east."

"Fiora."

"Farina can attack from the south."

"Fiora!"

"What is it Farina!"

"The guy got away." Fiora turned around to see that he was gone, and with the money they brought with them! "Dammit! How does he do that!"

Mystic was running through the village towards the bandits. He stopped twenty yards away from them. "Hey idiots over here!" That got their attention and they all charged at him. Mystic pulled out his sword. And prepared for battle. _That's right run right at me! _The first of the bandit slashed his axe at him. It missed and Mystic's hands flowed red. "Elfire!" Two elfire shots exploded from his hands and killed half the bandits. His hands now turned yellow. "Thunder!" A lightning bolt struck the bandit in front of him and killed him. He raised is hands and they turned blue. "Fimblevetr!" A blizzard engulfed the remainder of the bandits, and froze them in their tracks. The people of the town looked amazed at what Mystic had done. Mystic then flipped out his pocket watch and looked at the time. _If I hurry I can probably grab one of those Ilian chicks and beer, then I'll be set for the night! _Mystic ran back to the tavern as quick as possible.

Firedude: I know another short chapter, but I'm busy man, I got stuffs to do!

Mystic: No you're just a loser!

Firedude: Hey! How did you get back here?

Mystic: Can it!I'm hiding from Farina!

Firedude: Well if she catches you you're in trouble!

Mark: Mystic have you seen my scotch?

Firedude: Holy crap! How did you get back here?

Mark: I don't know, I walked, you have my scotch don't you!

Firedude: What? No I don't

Lyn: Dude, you can hide in here!

Firedude: thanks!

Runs into empty room.

Lyn: I'll teach you not to leave me out of the story so long!

Runs into room with whip

Firedude: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ouch! Ok you're in the next chapter!

Lyn: hooray!


	6. To War!

**The Seven Mythical Weapons**

**Chapter 5: To War!**

Firedude: Alright here's the lay out. I can't do this Monday or Tuesday, sometimes Wednesday. I will work the other days. Alright here we go! But first…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or its characters. I own Alderrofe, Shadow, Marco, and Tarmag.

Tyrana, Kota, and Mystic belong to friends.

Firedude: On with the show!

Mark had woken up to the sound of a screaming Tyrana. He looked over and saw Shadow and Kota holding her down while she was screaming. It looked as though she were having a nightmare. He ran over and looked at her panicking form. "Hold her down guys!" Mark then reached over and clutched Tyrana's head with both hands. His hands had glown purple then shouted "Dream break!" Mark's consciousness fused with hers, and he saw her dream. He saw images flash through his head. First was a whole Sacaen tribe burning with a huge flame. All but one family who stood powerlessly while watching the destruction. There were two men, a woman, and three children.

The next image was a man breaking into a house. A man and a woman inside the house grab swords and tried to fight off the intruder. The intruder quickly grabbed his axe and struck both the adults down. Two children cowered in the corner, while one stood in front of the other two protectively. The intruder approached them with the axe prepared for battle. The protective child yelled out of desperation "Excalibur!" A burst of green shot from the child's hands and blew up the intruder's right arm. He screamed and ran from the house.

The last image was two boys and a girl running through a mountain trail, and they came to a fork in the road. One of the boys looked back at the bandits chasing them. _Tyrana go to the left with Vren and I'll go right. We'll meet at the other side promise! You better be there big brother!_ She ran down the trail with the other boy as the brother ran down the other. They ran into a mage on the path. Vren pulled out two hand held scythes and charged the druid. The druid evaded the blades quickly, and then simply put his index and middle fingers against his head and said "Silva." It turned Vren to a solid silver statue. The druid then pushed the statue off the edge of the trail. It fell to the bottom of the valley, and then silence. Tyrana wanted to cry at the sight of her friend's death, but yelled in anger and slashed at the druid. She missed but kept running past him down the trail. _Vren I know you're not dead and I will find you!_

Tyrana then stopped screaming, and Mark collapsed to the ground. Shadow and Kota went to his side. He opened his eyes and looked at them. "Can I get some help up please?" They offered him a hand up and he accepted it. Tyrana was now sleeping peacefully. Kota looked at Mark in the eyes. "Was that another power of the Zantetzugen?" Mark shook his head. "No but I would like to keep how I got that ." Mark grabbed his throbbing head. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Well I have a hang over, and now I have the feeling of two more. Usually dreams don't take that much mental energy out of me. She was suffering from truly horrible memories. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go get some water. While I'm gone have her get up and ready, but don't tell her what happened." Mark walked outside the tent to be confronted by Marco and about twenty spear wielders. "What was all that screaming about?"

"Oh um that…uh… Shadow's cooking! Tyrana had some last night and man after you taste undead cooking you never want it again!" All the nomads agreed, and walked away. Mark sighed and was hit in back of the head with a pot. "I heard that! My cooking isn't that bad!" Mark laughed to himself and walked over to the near-by well. He bent over and started filling a couple buckets full of water. He heard foot steps approaching him from behind. Mark picked up the buckets and turned around to be face to face with Marco. "Rath wishes to see you when you get the chance sir."

"Tell Rath I'll be over in a little bit." Marco nodded and walked away. Mark returned to the tent with water to find Tyrana fully dressed and ready to spar. "Good I see you're ready, but first I want you to warm up by running around the encampment ten times."

"What! You call that a warm up?"

"Do I question you? No I don't now get running."

"But why should I do this?"

"Why not?" An annoyed Tyrana stomped away towards the edge of the camp. "I want you two to accompany me to Rath's quarters from there I'll give you further instructions." They both nodded and followed Mark outside. They went to Rath's tent and found him sitting on the throne again. "I guess you got Marco's message?"

"Yes, what is it that you need?"

"There is a representative from the Teruig tribe coming to meet with me; I would like you and Marco to meet there with me."

"Alright Rath when is it."

"When the sun is in the middle of the sky they will be here."

"Alright I'll be at the gate then."

Mark and Rath both got up and bowed to each other. Mark went over to Shadow and Kota. "Alright Shadow I want you to go inside Marco's shadow and follow him around. Kota I want you to go to the Kutolan tribe's armory, and then adjust it as you see fit. Get it done quickly because I want you to bring me the best spear there." They both nodded in agreement and ran off. Mark saw Tyrana run by. "Tyrana wait!" she stopped out of breath and turned to Mark. "What is it Dr. torture?"

"We're going to have to increase your training pace."

"What does that mean?"

"Just follow me." They walked back to the tent and Mark took out Zantetzugen. "Here, you are to use this from now on."

"Are you serious?"

"We don't have enough time to train you in sword skills. Therefore, you're to use this until further notice."

"But when the enemy comes what are you going to use?"

"That's not important right now. I have something to do, so while I'm gone continue running."

Shadow was practically asleep watching Marco from inside his Shadow. _This is retarded, why did Mark have me do this anyway?_ Just then Shadow noticed that they were leaving the encampment. Mark and Rath appeared near Marco. They walked out about a hundred yards from the encampment. Kota ran up quick and gave Mark a Rex Hasta. Mark leaned over and whispered something to Kota, who ran back to the encampment. Over the hill appeared two forms both on horse back. They both approached them quickly. One was a man with spiky blonde with a plainsman's outfit. He also had a cocky grin on his face that Mark didn't like at all. The figure next to him shocked Mark and Rath. It was Lyn! She looked pretty much the same as always except a bit more mature. One difference was that she was wearing a suspicious looking head band. She sat quietly without a word. "Now let's get down to business. I'm Tarmag, leader of the Teruig tribe. I've come to offer you a proposition." Rath glared at him. "What is it?"

"You surrender and no one will be hurt."

"What? You expect me to follow those conditions? We may care for our tribe members, but we would never surrender in a fight!"

"Very well." Tarmag snapped his fingers and an army of Sacaens charged over the hill. Mark took out his spear. Rath had taken out a killer bow, and Marco took out a pole ax. Tarmag and Lyn jumped off their horses. Lyn took out the Mani and Sol Kattis. Tarmag had taken out a poison bow. They stood their ground as both their armies rushed at each other.

Kota ran into the camp and met with Tyrana. "What's going on Kota?"

"Mark gave me orders to evacuate the women, children, and those who can't fight out the back. He also told me to bring you along to and wait for a signal to come back."

"He prepares for war and doesn't even bring me to battle?" They got all the people together at the back right when the armies charged. "Alright everyone stayed close!" Kota shouted to the people. They moved as quick as they could through the plains. Kota stopped everyone as he spotted three people up ahead. One was clearly a sniper, the next was a hero, and then a bard. "Who are you three?"

"We're the Teruig three, and we've been ordered to kill all of you!" Kota heard some people panic but he pulled out his knunchaku and stayed calm. Tyrana pulled out Zantetzugen and assumed her fighting stance. "These are innocent people we will not let you hurt them!"

"Then I guess we'll have to go through you!" The bard played a song that made the hero intangible. The hero charged forward as the sniper shot several shots. Kota jumped to the side to avoid the arrow and the hero. _They're idiots to think they can beat me with a strategy like this! _The hero ran back to the bard and repeated the process. Kota threw a hand sign to Tyrana and she nodded. As the Hero charged forward Kota kept jumping back. But as he became tangible again the arrows the sniper fired hit the hero in the back. The sniper and the bard were astonished that they killed their own comrade. Tyrana had used this time to sneak behind the two and kill the bard. The sniper in a panic jumped away firing arrows at the two of them. Kota focused a Ki ball and threw it at the sniper. It hit him in the head, killing him on contact. The people cheered in relief and followed Tyrana and Kota farther into the plains.

Meanwhile back at the front of the encampment. The tribes people were fighting all around the five of them. Rath and Tarmag were having a shoot out while Mark and Marco fought Lyn. Although it was three against two they were having trouble. Mark had ordered Marco not to attack Lyn and just to defend. Rath was being extra careful of Tarmag because of the poison arrows, but was still on the offensive. "Give it up Kutolan fool! You are inferior to-!" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as Rath planted an arrow in Tarmag's chest. In a panic he tried to pull it out. Rath walked up to him and looked down at him. "No wait I was kidding about the inferior thing!" Rath raised his bow and shot an arrow in his chest.

Mark and Marco did their best to deflect Lyn's attacks but weren't very successful. Mark and Marco were covered in cuts and slashes. "Mark! If don't do something quick we're going to die!" Mark was trying to figure out a way to stop Lyn without hurting her. He then noticed that the headband had taken over her mind. _Of course I don't notice the evil headband until we're almost dead. I may be able to stop her but it's risky. _"Shadow now!" Shadow jumped out of the ground and kicked Lyn in the stomach. Mark jumped forward and grabbed the headband. Mark pulled hard on it. Lyn stabbed him with both swords in the chest in retaliation. Mark not caring about the wound pulled off the headband. Lyn blinked and held her head. "Where am I?" Mark fell to the ground from blood loss. He looked up to the sky and saw Marco leaning over him scrambling for vulnaries. Mark's vision became blurry and shut his eyes tight.

Firedude: Short I know but I was busy ;

Mark: Hey! What's the deal with me getting stabbed?

Lyn: When I said I wanted to be in the next chapter I didn't mean like that!

Firedude: Errrr up next is subchapter two!


	7. It begins

**Subchapter2: It begins**

Firedude: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had projects and writers block goin on, but I'm back in action.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters and I probably never will. I own Vren, Onimaru and Alderoffe. Mystic, Tyrana, and Gustaph belong to friends.

Firedude: On with the show!

The night after the battle Mystic woke from his sleep sweating buckets of sweat. He got up and went to the basin on the nearby counter. He splashed water on his face and looked in the mirror. _I had the dream again... Dammit I thought I was past that!_ He did the best he could to remember the dream.

He was six years old and was playing in a field outside of their tribe's camp in Sacae. He saw his three year old sister and her friend Vren running towards him with fearful looks. "Brother! Can we play too?" Mystic nodded and they played ball together. Then their parents came running towards them. They had other people's blood and some burns on them. "Children quickly follow us!" With worried expressions they followed them to the hills. Their uncle was already waiting for them at the hill. The father shouted over "Did any others make it?" The man looked to them with a look of depression. "No not one made it…" They ran to the top of the tallest hill and looked over at their camp. Flames danced around the camp, while bandits attacked tribe's people. Mystic clenched his fists and looked to the destruction of everything he ever knew. "Father please let me cast Fimblevetr I know I can do it!"

"No! Absolutely not you will die from the energy cost!"

"But it's the only way to save our tribe!" No answer came from his father. Mystic hated his father from not letting him do it. He knew that if he would have done it the tribe would still be alive today. Mystic was a gifted mage that was able to cast Elfire at age four. If he read all of a tome he could cast it by heart without the book. His uncle was a skilled shaman. Mystic loved to listen to his adventures and practice magic with him. He remained a shaman, because he was afraid that if he became a druid he would never be the same. Vren walked over to Mystic's father and pulled on his cloak. "What about my parents?" He looked down at Vren and frowned. Vren was only three so he didn't fully understand, but he understood enough to cry. Vren was Tyrana's best friend so she cryed too.

His dream then skipped ahead four years into the future. Mystic now could cast every spell known to man. All six of them lived in a stone house on the field. His uncle left a few days ago for a job. A local village wanted some local bandits dead, and his uncle accepted it. A week later a druid attacked the house at night. Mystic's parents took out their swords and attacked the druid. The druid pulled out an axe and slashed both of them down. The three children were cornered against a wall. Mystic stood in front of Vren and Tyrana to protect them. The druid approached them slowly with a smile. Mystic was mad rather than sad of his parent's deaths. He looked at the druid as green electricity ran through his hands. "Excalibur!" Green shots released from Mystic's hands and blew off the druids left arm. The druid screamed and ran from the house. Mystic sat down breathing hard from casting Excalibur. Tyrana hugged her older brother as she cryed. Vren had run over to Mystic and Tyrana's parents and saw they were dead. They buried their bodies the next day in the back yard. They lived on their own for one year in the house. If a bandit came they would be killed by Mystic's boltnng before they could unsheathe their weapons. Vren had taught himself to use his parent's hand held scythes, and Tyrana and Mystic learned to use a sword. Tyrana was a prodigy at it. She could hit several targets with one stroke, but only when she was mad. Vren on the other hand was like a ghost. To make a living he went to the nearby village and stole food and money for themselves. He was never caught, not once. They then decided to make a better living in Bulgar as mercenaries. Mystic finally was able to start the business when he was fourteen. They were the youngest mercenaries in Bulgar, but they eventually became the best mercenaries in town. Vren was able to afford a contract to become an assassin. Tyrana was against it, but the assassinations paid a lot. Mystic also was able to get a job teaching at the nearby school. Things went great for two year, but then the mayor of the townb came to their hideout. He promised them a large sum of money if they killed the leader of the nearby bandit tribe. They didn't like the idea at first but then said the leader was responsible for the genocide of the Yurat tribe, their tribe. They were now angry and accepted the mission. They prepared a plan for the attack. Mystic would cast multiple boltnings on the bandits to make them panic. Tyrana would draw their attention away from the Bandit leader. When no one was there to defend the bandit leader, Vren would assassinate the bandit leader. It worked unfortunately they hadn't planned on an escape method. They ran to the mountains as the bandits chased them. They came to a fork in the road, Mystic went to the right and Tyrana and Vren went to the left. The bandits followed Mystic and he escaped them. He made it back to town, but he never saw Tyrana and Vren. Things started to fall apart after that. The bandits put a death threat on the mayor, because of this he never paid Mystic. Then he was fired from his teaching job and he lost his business. Later the mayor pleaded to Mystic to save him from the bandit attack. Mystic was disgusted with him. He had the nerve to ruin his life then ask him for help. Out of anger he decapitated the mayor with sword. He then left town unnoticed and went to the bandits. Having nowhere to go he went to the bandits. He gave them the head of the mayor and the mayor's treasure stash. The bandits didn't know he was involved in the assassination of their leader. No one in town knew that Mystic had killed the mayor. He then began to pick up bad habits. He drank, gambled, and would hit on women often (Think Sain just not as formal.). He turned twenty two and went to Ilia, and that's where he is today.

Fiora opened the door to his room and walked in. "Are you ok Mystic? We heard you yell."

"Just a bad dream Fiora I'm fine." Mystic promised he'd work at the Pegasus sisters' house to repay the money he spent. "The way you were screaming didn't seem like it." Said Farina as she entered the room. "You screamed so much that Florina fainted when she heard you!" Florina stumbled into the room. "I did not Farina!"

"I'm pretty sure you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Be quiet Scrooge!"

"No you little miss afraid of frogs!"

"What? You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"What's the big secret? You're afraid of everything!" They yelled at each other for five minutes as Mystic and Fiora watched. "This is what I go through every single day of my life."

"Must be hard." Mystic looked over at Fiora who shyly looked away. _Why can't I make eye contact with him?_ Mystic looked at the four "Look if you guys really wanna know what happened I'll tell you. They immediately stopped fighting and listen to his story. They cried at some parts and were shocked at others. Farina looked shocked and asked "It was you who killed the mayor at Bulgar years ago?"

"Yeah."

"Did all that really happen to your family?"

"Yeah." Florina raised her hand like she was asking a question. "Um, is it possible to have a dream that long?"

"No, it stopped when we were attacked by the druid. I just remembered what happened after it. Oh, and Florina you don't have to raise your hand. We're not in school." Florina put her hand down embarrassed. Farina yelled "Huddle!" The three of them went into a huddle and whispered to each other. Farina and Florina pointed out the bad things as Fiora defended him and pointed out the good. "I'm not sure it's ok to have a murderer in the house!"

"But he isn't one any more he said so."

"Yeah, but what about all the bad habits he said he had."

"Well the alcohol and gambling thing was obvious at the tavern last night."

"What about the thing he said about hitting on women. We don't want another Sain around do we?"

"He isn't like Sain he's just like all men."

"He also a bandit though, shouldn't we be careful?"

"What about the fifty bandits he killed last night, and besides we need someone to help around the house and also help defend against thieves."

"I agree with Fiora, we should keep him around but still watch him." Farina nodded in agreement to Florina's words. They broke the huddle and turned to Mystic. "Alright we agreed that you can still stay." said Fiora. Mystic smiled and bowed slightly. "But we're watching you." said Farina as they left the room and went down stairs. Mystic got dressed and followed. He went downstairs and found them sitting at the kitchen table. Farina clapped her hands and pointed to a nearby stove. "Come on Mystic get cooking! We want some scrambled eggs!" Mystic sighed and got cooking. When he was done he gave served the eggs to them. They wanted large portions leaving only a little left for Mystic. They ate quickly, except for Florina. Mystic looked at Fiora and Farina. "Why do you guys rush through your meals?"

"We're going on the morning patrol and Florina has the afternoon one."

"That's no reason to rush through a meal." They ignored Mystic and the four of them finished. "That was good. They tasted a bit different though. I couldn't put my finger on it…" Mystic looked over to Fiora and said. "I just put a drop of alcohol in it for flavor." The three Pegasus knights eyes widened and yelled at Mystic. "How dare you!"

"What? What did I do?" Farina threw an angry look at Mystic. "You know damn well when a Pegasus knight swears oath they can't ever do three things!"

"What's that?" They looked at Mystic like he was an idiot. "We can't drink alcohol, we can't gamble and we aren't supposed to get involved with anyone."

"That must suck. That's like the complete opposite of me! You can't tell me that you follow them strictly! I mean don't you do any of them at all?"

"No." replied the three. Mystic sighed and washed the dishes. _So they don't drink gamble or date? Well that shoots down my hopes of being with one of them. At least they still have those accents!_ When he was done he followed the list of things to do they left him. Brush the horses, get water from the well for the house, feed the horses, repair damaged parts of the house, and go into town to get stake for dinner. Mystic sighed and got to work on the list. Hours later he was done with the list. All he had to do was go into town to get dinner. He left the house with the money. "Hold it!" Mystic turned around to see Fiora. "I'm coming with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid!"

"You can't trust me can you?"

"No." They walked together into town and went to the butcher. Mystic went up to the counter. "Four stakes and a keg of ale please." Mystic gave him the money. The butcher looked at the money then at him. "Are you kidding me? This isn't enough!" Both Fiora and Mystic were astounded. "Because of yesterday's bandit attack prices raised." Fiora sighed. "Come on Mystic let's go home."

"No." Fiora looked a Mystic. "I'll be right back!" Mystic ran out the door and came back five minutes later with triple the amount of money as before. "Give me as many stakes as this buy!" The butcher got to work immediately. "How did you get that money Mystic?"

"How do you thing I got it?" Fiora thought for a minute then her eyes widened. "You were gambling!"

"Correct!" Mystic made a dinging noise like on a game show. Fiora frowned. "I trusted you with that money and you gambled?"

"Well I won didn't I?" Fiora was about to make a comment when Mystic put his arm around her. Fiora's face was as red as a tomato. "Come on Fiora I'll treat you to something." They got the food from the butcher and were walking home. "Hey Mystic?"

"Yes Fiora?"

"Why did you get ale when we aren't allowed to drink it?"

"As I said before, you can't follow it strictly."

"I guess but if we get caught with ale in the house we are toast."

"Don't worry by the time another group of knights come to your house it will be all gone."

"It better be or else!"

"Or else what?"

"…I'm not sure yet, but I will know by the time they come!"

"Alright calm down It'll be gone." They walked for a couple minutes in silence. "Hey Fiora?"

"Yes Mystic?"

"Why do you and your sisters wear skirts and short sleeves in this kind of weather?"

"Why do you ask?" said Fiora with a suspicious tone. "Well I figure it's annoying to come home from work everyday with wet under wear."

"…I'm going to forget you ever said that." said Fiora while giving Mystic a glare. When they made it to the house Florina and Farina were already at the table. "Where were you two? We're starving!" Mystic sighed. "Give me a minute to cook then. After a stake dinner and reluctantly drinking ale they gave their dishes to Mystic who took them outside to clean. After washing some dishes Mystic heard the sound of snow crunching from the near by forest. He looked up to see a boy about twelve years old in a ninja outfit approach him. He didn't have his hood up, so you were able to see his short black hair tied into a pony tail, and yellow eyes. As he got closer Mystic saw more that disturbed him. His pupil's were not human, but a thin oval like a cat's. "Is there something you need boy?"

"I'm here on behalf of my master who would like to extend an invitation to you." The boy spoke emotionlessly and coolly. "An invitation for what?"

"To join him for a quest."

"A quest?"

"You are Mystic the magic prodigy correct?"

"Yes."

"My master requires your talents for his quest."

"You said that already, but what is this quest for?"

"…To find the seven mythical weapons." Mystic was startled by this. He had heard stories from his uncle about them, he even told him that he had found one during his journeys. He wouldn't use it because he was afraid that the power of the weapon would make him become power hungry, similar to his fear of being a druid. "Who is your master?"

"His name is Gustaph." This name also made Mystic a little surprised. "You don't mean Gustaph the battle devil do you?"

"The same."

"Then who are you?"

"…Onimaru."

"Do I have to decide now?"

"No, you have three days. You're to meet us at the warrior's shrine two miles away from here."

"Can I tell anyone?"

"If you do they have to come with us."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then we'll have to kill you and anyone you tell." Mystic gulped at the thought of fighting Gustaph. When he looked back at the boy he had disappeared. He finished the dishes and put them on the counter inside the house. He walked upstairs to his room and went to sleep. He thought about the seven weapons, the Pegasus sisters, and Gustaph. _This is a big decision. If I leave without notice the girls would definitely pursue. But if I tell them they will have to come or face death! _He rolled around uncomfortably in his bed thinking about everything before falling asleep.

Firedude: Well that's as long as I could make the chapter hope you enjoyed it! By the way, the kid Onimaru has a Japanese name. Oni means demon and maru means boy, put it together and what is it? Demon boy! Anyway wait for the next subchapter The decision, and the next chapter the battle continues.


	8. The aftermath

**Chapter6: Last chance**

Firedude: Hello everyone! Next chapter is up and running. Oh yes and I will start answering reviews (If you have questions) so if you want to know something send it in!

Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters. Only Shadow, Marco and Tarmag. Tyrana, Vren and Kota belong to friends.

Firedude: On with the show!

It was the morning after the battle in front of camp. The Teruig had taken a massive hit in the last attack. Rath didn't issue invasion, because of their own casualties. Marco, being a Kutolan medic, was operating on Mark the whole night and through sunrise. Soldiers and villagers alike gathered outside the medical tent for news on Mark's health. Marco came out of the tent with blood stains on his gloves and outfit. He removed his gloves and waved everyone away. People walked away fearfully from Marco, afraid of the news of Mark. Marco gave a wave for Rath, Tyrana, Shadow, and Kota to come in. Mark was lying on a bed with a sheet covering his body, except for his head. Marco sat down in a chair and rubbed his head. "He's not going to make it." Everyone mourned quietly while listening to Marco. "When the blades impaled him they cut into his lungs. We used three elixirs on him, but wounds from the Katti swords are known to not heal easily. The swords also cut into his lungs making it hurt to breath, and to spit out blood no less. So we have two choices, we can end his suffering, or we treat him until we find a way to cure him further." Everyone remained silent. Tyrana was now squeezing the hilt of Zantetzugen, as anger built up within her. She ran out of the tent without a word and ran for the edge of the camp.

Lyn sat outside out of the encampment because of what she did. She felt horrible because of what she did to Mark, and didn't want to face the people of the tribe. The gates to the encampment opened and out ran Tyrana. With a scream of rage she slashed at Lyn, who ducked and rolled out of the way. She unsheathed her swords and blocked Tyrana's attacks. _Who is this girl? And why does she have Zantetzugen? _Lyn effortlessly and quickly dodged and blocked all the attacks. She got into a sword lock with Tyrana that lasted for minutes. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to Mark! We might have to kill him to end his suffering!" Lyn's knees became weak and her heart ached. She jumped back and awaited Tyrana's next attack. "I know who you are and the adventures you had with Mark, but I don't care at all! Even though you two were best friends I don't care! I know you're royalty but I don't care about that either!" She charged forward and slashed at Lyn's neck. Tyrana stopped short all of a sudden as she felt a hand gripping the back of her neck tightly. Behind her Shadow had sprung out of the ground and restrained Tyrana. "What? How did you know I was here?"

"I knew you were going to do something stupid, but not stupid enough to murder! I entered your shadow before you left the tent to keep an eye on you." Lyn was slightly frightened by the horrible looking man behind Tyrana. "Who are you?"

"Shadow the bounty hunter, and this little lady is Mark's apprentice, Tyrana." Lyn looked down at the ground with a sad look. "Why did you stop her?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you stop Tyrana from killing me?"

"You were brainwashed by the Teruig you don't deserve death."

"Yes I do!" Lyn fell to the ground in tears. "I can't forgive myself for hurting Mark. I can't forgive myself for letting my guard down, and I can't forgive myself for being tricked!"

"Tricked?" said Shadow as he let go of Tyrana. Lyn looked up at the two and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Tarmag tricked me into wearing the headband. I'll tell you everything…"

Lyn ran through the halls of the Teruig stronghold rapidly. "Freeze!" said four guards that jumped out from behind a wall. Lyn pulled out the Sol Katti and decapitated them. She sheathed the swords and ran for the throne room. She burst in with both swords drawn. The soldiers in the room attacked her at once. Lyn split into five forms and disappeared. The soldiers frantically looked around for her, but before they could defend themselves they were all sliced in half. Lyn reappeared at the door and sheathed her swords. Lyn walked over the bodies towards the two forms on the other side of the room. One had spiked hair and sat on a throne. The other was a druid that had smoke billowing out of his robes. "I finally found you two! You two are plagues to Elibe." The druid simply laughed at the comment. "Plagues? Oh no, we're more of liberators. We're here to free the people of Elibe from the binds of this government's ideas!" said the one on the throne. "Liberators? You kill innocent people who abide to the law!"

"Exactly. If we become rulers we will make the best idea there is into law!"

"And what is that?"

"Survival of the fittest! When the weak are expelled from this planet, it will be a planet fit for our rule!"

"You're sick and demented!"

"We know, but we love the idea." Lyn charged forward out of anger. The man on the throne simply pushed her away from him. But to Lyn's surprise, it felt like being hit by a tree. "Who the hell are you two?"

"I am Tarmag, and this is my master Alderoffe! Together we will rule this planet!"

"Not under my watch!" Before Lyn could get up Alderoffe stepped forward. "We can give you what you want the most…"

"And what is that?"

"The revival of the Lorca tribe!" Lyn was stunned by what he just said. "How dare you!" Lyn sprang up and grabbed him by his left arm. She tried to suplex him over her shoulder. Instead she heard a pop and saw she had a wooden arm. She turned and saw that his robe had fallen. He had a wooden shoulder socket for the arm Lyn pulled out. His skin was as black as night and he wore no shirt with pants as black as his skin. His face was most disturbing of all. He had completely black eyes with a red vertical slit that appeared to be his pupil. He had no hair and had pointed grinning teeth. Smoke was billowing out from the elbow of his right arm to his finger tips and from his mouth. Lyn saw that there was at least six inches of air in between his feet and the ground. "Do you see this? This is the price of power! To become so inhuman that you aren't anymore! I was afraid to change once, afraid I would be too powerful! But I learned eventually that without power you are nothing." He floated towards Lyn and snatched back his arm. He reconnected the wooden arm to his socket. "The choice is yours. Join us and have your tribe revived, or refuse and die at my hands!" Lyn thought for a minute. "How do I know that you can even revive my tribe?" Alderoffe smiled and signaled Tarmag to give him a staff rapped in cloth. He unfurled the cloth to reveal a staff made of gold. The top of the staff was a dragon's claw holding a diamond the size of a grown man's fist. He grabbed the nearest dead soldier and placed him in front on him. He raised the staff in the air and shouted "Revoffe!" and a blue light shot from the staff hitting the dead body. All his wounds repaired and his body returned to perfect condition. Lyn's eyes widened at the sight of the miracle. But as Alderoffe did this it was clear that he was being weakened. The soldier stood up and looked around. "What happened to me?" Quickly Alderoffe raised the staff again and shouted "Takoffe!" This time a red light shot from the staff. It hit the soldier who immediately dropped to the floor and died, and Alderoffe regained strength as the light drained the soldier's energy. The light stopped and Alderoffe was standing tall again. "That was the power of just one of the seven mythical weapons. But as you can see the staff of life requires the life of another to bring back another. A small price to pay to have the people you love come back." Lyn now was biting her lip over the decision. Alderoffe put hi robe back on. "So join us and have your tribe back, or refuse and join my collection." Alderoffe gripped a rope and pulled. A curtain opened and what was behind it horrified Lyn. Five silver statues stood up on podiums. One was Hawkeye who had his axe up to defend himself. Next was Louise who had her bow out about to fire an arrow. The next was one statue but two figures. Jaffar was holding Nino close to him as if to protect her. The next was Karel who was wildly slashing his sword around him. Last was a man with two hand held scythes in his hands. His hair was black and covered his eyes. He was wearing Sacaen assassin clothes and had a fierce look on his face. "It's amazing, I captured that one when he was fourteen, but he still grows. Imagine a world where you stay completely still but still grow old and change. Yet another example of the power of the seven mythical weapons." Lyn thought more over the sight. "I'll leave you two alone." Alderoffe spun in place and disappeared. Tarmag stood up and took out a headband from his cloak pocket. "Take it and put it on if you accept." Lyn looked at the statue and back at the headband. She raised her hand hesitantly and took the headband.

"Then what happened Lyn?"

"I put on the headband then the next thing I knew I saw Mark impaled with the Katti swords." Tyrana felt bad that she tried to kill her. "I see why you fell for that, my tribe was destroyed like yours. I'm sorry I tried to kill you."

"It doesn't matter now…" Lyn unsheathed the Sol Katti put it against her neck and closed her eyes. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"If Mark ever gets better please tell him I'm sorry…"

"Lyn wait!" Lyn tried to slash her throat but couldn't move her arms. She opened her eyes and saw Mark holding the sword back. "Mark…?" Mark through the sword out of her hand fell to his knees and embraced her. "Don't do anything that stupid again Lyn!" Lyn Couldn't hold back her tears anymore and she bawled into his shoulder. Tyrana turned away from the two and looked The others who had just joined them. "Hey Rath you've were on the journey with them right?"

"Of course."

"If I had done that Mark wouldn't ever talk to me again. So how does he forgive Lyn so easily?" Rath didn't answer back immediately. "You are Mark's apprentice and you only see the drunken bar fighter in him."

"Isn't that what he is? What side do you and Lyn see in him?"

"I see a hero and protector… and a drunken bar fighter."

"Then what does Lyn see."

"She has known Mark the longest out of all of us. She gives him speeches about his drinking, they argue, they spar, but yet they are best friends. So I say she sees all the sides of him…" Tyrana looked back at the Mark who had helped Lyn up by now. Mark and Lyn turned towards the team. "Alright guys I heard the story the whole time."

"So what is our objectives sir?" said a battle ready Tyrana. "Lyn is to guide us to the Teruig stronghold that she found. Then we are to split into two teams. The first team is to locate the throne room and secure the statues. The second team is to locate Alderoffe and Tarmag." Shadow then stepped forward. "Mark, Rath shot Tarmag in the head, I doubt he is still alive."

"If you were listening at all Shadow, The staff of life will revive him." Shadow stepped back embarrassed. "We are to retrieve the Silva tome and restore our friends to normal. Any questions?" No one answered. "We are to leave in an hour so gather up all the supplies you need."

"Hold on Mark!"

"Yes Lyn?"

"You aren't going any where in your condition!"

"I've got to lead the team Lyn!"

"I don't care you have to rest!"

"You're not my Mom Lyn!"

"I don't care you're going to rest!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Don't you yell at me!" At this point Tyrana jumped in. "Don't you yell at Mark!"

"Who are you to tell me not to yell at him? How old are you twelve?"

"What? I'm not! At least I'm not an old grandma!"

"What did you call me?"

"That's right big butt!" Lyn's face turned tomato red. She felt her butt and turned to Mark. "Mark does my butt really look big?" Now Mark's face turned red. _Why would she ask me that? _"Um…" Mark ran for the camp without answering. Tyrana and Lyn chased after him while yelling things like "You've gotta rest!" and "I can't believe you actually had hang out with this girl!" and other graphic insults and comments. The others simply watched and sighed at the sight.

Firedude: There it is the next chapter in the series remember to send in questions and I need a few more OCs if you catch my drift… stay tuned for the next subchapter: The Decision.


	9. The Decision

**Subchapter3: The Decision**

Firedude: Last chapter went well. The business calmed down a bit so you can expect a chapter a day. But I have a trip coming up so it might be hard to get to a computer. Well anyway done to business.

Wolf hidden in the Flames: After the incident where Tyrana and Mystic got separated they think that the other is dead. The whole idea about Lyn being a big sister is a good idea so I might use it.

FireemblemPRO: I'm happy that you think the story is good regardless of the fact you don't like OCs. You'll find out about the headband thing in the next chapter so don't worry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem nor any of its characters. Tyrana, Mystic, and Gustaph all belong to friends. Inomaru, Onimaru and Yuan belong to me.

Firedude: On with the show!

It was three days since Mystic had met with Onimaru. Today was the deadline and he hadn't talked to the sisters at all about it. He laid in his bed thinking. He had to make the choice now and decide. Leave and be possibly followed by them, and then being killed by Gustaph. Or talk with them hope they agree to come. _Alright it's now or never. _He got up out of bed and walked downstairs. The girls were sitting at the table waiting for him. "It's about time that you woke up! Heat up the rest of last night's meal already!" yelled a loud mouth Farina. "In a minute, but first I need to talk with the three of you about something."

"Ok shoot." Mystic was nervous and was still wondering what they would thing about it. "Alright… three days ago I was confronted by Gustaph's servant Onimaru who invited me to join their expedition to find the seven mythical weapons. I plan on leaving to join them so I wanted to know if you were coming or not." The three Pegasus sisters sat there dumbfounded. "What that's it? You're asking us to join you and some strangers to go on an even stranger quest?"

"I'm kinda not asking you… I'm telling you." The sisters were now puzzled. "Huh?"

"You see now that I've told you about the journey you have to come, because Onimaru said that if I tell anyone that about it and they don't come he'd kill them. If I left unnoticed you would surely follow and definitely be killed!" Farina blew her top. "Are you serious? You practically are ruining our lives by doing this! Why I oughta-!"

"Wait Farina!" yelled Fiora. Farina stopped herself from jumping over the table and killing Mystic. "Mystic was right. If he'd have left we would have followed and would've been killed." She then turned to Mystic. "It was a wise choice you made asking us first. But how will this Onimaru know that you told us?"

"He serves Gustaph, so he'll know…" Fiora stood and thought for a minute. "Ok I'll go with you."

"Fiora are you serious?"

"I'd rather go on an adventure than die."

"If Fiora's going then I'm going too!"

"Not you too Florina!"

"Believe it or not I actually miss being out on adventures with Mark and Lyn! I might even see them again!"

"Grrrrrrr, alright if my sisters are going I might as well go too. Who knows I might even make a buck or two along the way."

"Then it's settled! We leave for the hero's shrine ASAP!"

After a little preparation the four of them were ready. The sisters all got on their pegasi and prepared to fly. "Hey wait!"

"What Mystic?"

"I need a horse too!" Farina leaned over and shouted towards Mystic. "Too bad these are the only ones we've got!" Fiora extended her hand towards Mystic. "You can ride on back of mine ok."

"You mean it?"

"Uh-huh." Mystic took her hand and climbed on. They took off for the shrine and made it there in no time flat because of the pegasi. They circled over and saw a camp set up. There was a fire and four tents. Mystic could make out the image of Onimaru sitting in front of the fire, and a grown man sitting next to him. They landed on the ground a bit outside of camp. Onimaru came to greet them. "I'm glad to see that you accepted our offer, and that you brought friends." He turned towards the sisters and saluted. "I'm Onimaru Master Gustaph's shadow." A man in white robe with a blue scarf walked towards them. He had short blond hair that covered his forehead and had a serious look. Onimaru gestured his hand towards the man. "This is Yuan, our Bishop and historian." The man simply bowed and walked away. "He rarely ever talks so don't be offended."

"So Onimaru, Who else is here?" All of a sudden they heard a big hardy laugh and Farina sighed. "Don't tell me that he's here!" They heard loud foot steps and armor clanking. Towering over them as usual was Wallace. "Hahaha! The Pegasus sisters! It's been a long time!"

"What are you doing here Wallace?"

"I was trying to get home after the battle with Nergal and ended up in Ilia by accident. So I stayed here and became a farmer. But Onimaru had found me and extended an invite to join this little party! Naturally I agreed to join!" Mystic leaned over towards Fiora while Wallace was talking. "Hey who is this guy?"

"General Wallace of Caelin. He was with us when we fought Nergal on Dread Isle." Wallace talked a bit more before Onimaru stepped in. "I hate to interrupt this little reunion but master would like to meet you four." Onimaru walked towards the largest tent. Mystic felt a little uneasy as they approached the tent. Florina noticed this almost at once. "Are you ok Mystic?"

"Definitely not, I've idolized Gustaph and I was told the stories of his adventures as a child. Now I'm finally going to meet him in person…" Florina left him alone then. They were now in front of the tent and Onimaru opened the flap. "They're here master." Onimaru signaled them to come in. There was a man standing in front of them in highly polished red armor with a matching cape. His hair stretched half way done his back and was gray. His face was slightly scarred from past battles. He also had a gray goatee. In hand he had a red kryss sword with runes written on it. He stepped forward and looked over the people standing in front of him. "Three Pegasus knights, a Sage, a General, a Bishop, a Shinobi, and myself… quite a motley crew we have gathered here." Mystic couldn't help but smile at the sight of his childhood hero. "I will get to know all your names later, but first I need I need to inform you about our first mission. I have a friend who is currently locked up in the Ilian national prison. He essential to get for the up coming quest for the seven mythical weapons." Fiora stepped forward. "Who is he, why do we need him, and why is he in the national prison?" said Fiora with a stern look. "His name is Inomaru, and he is Onimaru's older brother." Onimaru looked away from Gustaph after the comment. "He is a skilled Shinobi and knows the location of one." Fiora seemed a bit frustrated. "But why is he in jail?" Gustaph frowned and looked at the ground. "He was the shadow for a wealthy lord in Ilia. He was a tyrant and overtaxed the people in his town. The people of the town couldn't afford to pay the tax and refused to pay. The lord was infuriated and ordered Inomaru to kill them all. Inomaru refused and the lord was infuriated even more. He ordered him to be executed on the spot. Of course he refused to go silently and killed over ten guards. Then the lord begged him to spar his life. Inomaru was disgusted with the lord and killed him. A few days later he was caught by Ilian officials. The people of the town viewed him as a hero regardless of the murders." Fiora listened to the story and thought it over. Farina stepped forward and spoke. "He does seem like a good person, but he did an illegal action making him also a villain." Onimaru's face showed expression for once. His face grew angry and pulled out a kunai knife. He put it against Farina's throat and gave her an angry look. "How dare you say that about him!"

"Onimaru stop!" Onimaru immediately put the knife away and stepped back. Onimaru bowed to Farina. "I'm sorry for my actions just now." Farina gave him a sympathetic look. "It's alright Onimaru I'm sorry I said that about your brother." Gustaph looked at the two. "Good, I don't need two of my soldiers killing each other. Now as I was saying we're to get to the town first and then we're going to make our plans there." Fiora spoke up now. "Wait a minute! I may have agreed to join this little expedition but I'm sure about breaking into the national prison. It's in the capital no less! The highest concentration of Ilian guards is there! How are we supposed to get in there?"

"Trust me I know what I'm doing." Fiora stomped out of the tent angrily. Mystic saw this and went to her. "Are you ok Fiora?"

"I'm fine Mystic I'm just not sure about the whole breaking into national jail thing. If I do then I'll be branded as a traitor…" Mystic put his arm around her. "It'll be fine trust me." Fiora blushed and thanked Mystic. She then walked away to go help her sisters with the pegasi. Mystic looked out into the distance and saw a family of rabbits. The first thing that sprung to his mind was Tyrana. _People kept telling me that she's dead... but I feel that she's still alive somewhere. _He heard foot steps in the snow behind him. He turned to see Gustaph right behind him. He immediately stiffened as he approached. "What are you doing away from the rest of the camp?"

"I just needed to thing you know. I'm going on an adventure with my childhood idol." Gustaph smiled when he said this. "What's your name?"

"Oh! Mystic sir!"

"Hello Mystic." Gustaph extended a hand as he talked. Mystic shook it eagerly. "I didn't come out here just to meet with you. I need you to do something."

"Oh! Of course sir!"

"I need you to get dinner for the team. Take the greedy one with an attitude problem with you."

"You mean Farina?"

"Yes sorry her attitude is more memorable than her name." Mystic laughed to himself then ran off to get Farina. Farina was on the edge of the camp and acknowledged Mystic silently and ran into the forest with him.

An hour later at camp. Wallace's stomach growled as he looked at the fire. "Garh! Where's dinner?"

"Mystic and Farina went out hunting an hour ago, they should have been back an hour ago." said a puzzled Florina. Onimaru was alarmed all of a sudden. "Wait you mean the one with a bad temper and doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut?"

"Yeah why?"  
"She's taking a nap in the tent over there!" Everyone looked at each other and grabbed their weapons. They all ran into the forest through the path that Mystic went on. They picked up their tracks and followed. Onimaru being the fastest ran ahead of all the others. They lost sight of him but then found him on his knees in front of a stone cliff. He had a terrified look on his face at the sight he saw. Florina fainted and Fiora began to cry. Mystic was pinned up against the cliff. Knives were shoved in his wrists and there were wounds all over his body. His tormentor had used his blood to write a note. It said

_**Leave the weapons alone or the next time will be worst than this.**_

Fiora ran over got him down and listened to his heart. She ripped of her shirt and used it to bandage Mystic (She still has a bra you pervs.). "If we hurry him back to camp we can save him!" They ran him back to the camp and put him in Yuan's tent. Yuan took out a mending staff and used it on Mystic immediately. Yuan gave Onimaru a look. Onimaru turned to Fiora. "You should rest Yuan will be working for a while." Fiora nodded slowly and walked to her tent. She lay down and tried to go to sleep. But the image of Mystic's mauled body stayed in her mind.

Firedude: Alright that was the chapter. I feel bad about doing that to Mystic but it had to be done… please read and review ask questions or send in a character whatever you wish.


	10. Alderoffe's five

**Subchapter7: Alderoffe's five**

Firedude: Ok here's the next chapter everyone!

Wolf form the hidden flames: You should be able to expect them to meet in a few chapters.

Magebear: Thank you for the review. I know I'm not the best person at grammar too sorry.

FireemblemPRO: More of the main story characters are definitely going to be amassing in a chapter or two. The OC pairing thing was a downer to some people so I made love triangles, there will be some squares maybe even a pentagon!

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem nor it's characters. I only own Alderoffe, Shadow, Marco, Tarmag (Quill), Raul, Lily, Adam, Lucifer, and Nightmare. Tyrana, Mystic, and Kota belong to friends.

Firedude: On with the show!

A few hours after their meeting, Lyn lead the army to the Teruig stronghold. "Be on your guard. When I broke into this place it was well defended." They rammed open the door and pulled out their weapons. To their surprise there was no one there. Mark looked around the room carefully for traps. "Alright we won't split up for now. Everyone follow Lyn to the throne room!" Lyn took off down the hall with everyone following her. They ran down the same hallway for fifteen minutes. "When are we going to get there Lyn?" said a tired Tyrana. "I don't get it. When I went this way it took only a minute or two!" They suddenly stopped and looked around. Tyrana focused on her surroundings. "I think we went this way before…"

"Duh." Said an annoyed Rath. Mark looked around and saw nothing unusual. He then touched his forehead and shouted. "Third eye!" A purple circle had appeared on his forehead. Now as he looked around the room he saw a man in a purple cloak with matching hair casting a spell on them. Mark pulled out his Rex Hasta and stabbed at him. The man barely dodged out of the way and stopped the spell. The rest of the army now saw the man. The man looked over at Mark. "How did you see through my illusions?"

"People in my family have a jewel implanted in their head when they're young. This jewel allows you to see things that others can't like dreams, illusions, and even auras like Lyn's headband."

"Quite impressive. When I kill you I guess I'll have to crave that jewel out of your head for myself." Said the man with a sickening smile. "I'm Raul the illusionist. One of Alderoffe's personal five lieutenants. I was sent here to impede all of you." The army drew their weapon and prepared for battle. Mark raised his arm as a signal to stop them. "Leave him to me. The rest of you go ahead. Lyn is in charge while I'm here." They then ran off deeper into the stronghold leaving Mark with Raul. Raul smiled at the lone soldier in front of him. "What makes you think that you can beat me?" He jumped forward and attempted to kick Mark. He blocked it and punched Raul in the gut. He quickly recovered and pulled out a lance reaver. "You may have a Rex Hasta, but it's no use against this!" He lunged forward and stabbed at Mark. He dodged him and tripped Raul with his lance. Mark felt his cheek as blood began to trickle down the side of his face. _How did he cut me? He wasn't even close to hitting me! _Raul got up and slashed at Mark's chest. He clearly missed but a giant gash appeared on Mark's chest. Mark stumbled backward and clutched his chest. _This is no illusion... it's real!_

The army ran down the hall way until they came to a room marked **Doll house**. They opened the doors carefully and saw an empty room much like a rich noble's room. They walked inside and looked for a way to get to the next room, but no doors anywhere. Shadow ran up to Lyn. "There's no way out of this room, we'll have to double back." Just then they heard a girlish giggle. They looked towards the source and saw a little girl in a red dress with matching curly hair, sitting in a chair surrounded by ten foot tall teddy bears. Tyrana's eyes lit up. "I want one so bad!"

"Tyrana now really isn't the time." Said Rath as he cautiously approached the child. "Who are you to be in a place like this?" She giggled and smiled at Rath. "My name's Lily and I'm not alone. I have my friends." She waved her hand towards the teddy bears. "And mister Alderoffe comes and visits me sometimes, because I'm one of his personal lieutenants." She gave Rath a big smile and extended her hand to him. "Will you be my friend too?" Rath gave her his normal stare. "We're looking for a way out of here. Do you know of any?"

"Of course right over there." She pointed at a plain wall and the walls split open revealing another hallway. They walked towards the hallway but the door closed suddenly. "You just asked where the exit was. I never said that you can leave." Lily said with a huge grin. "If you want to leave then one of you will have to stay and play with me!"

"Fine I'll stay." Said an annoyed Rath. Lyn walked up behind Rath and whispered to his. "Are you sure about this? She serves Alderoffe so we don't know what kind of sick demented games she would like to play."

"Don't worry she is just a child." Lyn nodded and ran through the door with everyone else. The door shut behind them. Rath turned his full attention to Lily. "Now let's play together." She snapped her fingers and the teddy bears came to life. They all grew sharp claws and their teeth grew sharp and long making them look very demented. Rath pulled out his long bow and notched an arrow on it. "What kind of child are you to want to fight me for fun?" Said Rath in a nasty tone. "Alderoffe told me that this is playing, and that children play all the time." Rath took a few steps back from the approaching teddy bears. _Alderoffe must be one sick individual to teach a child to fight when she is only at this age!_

Lyn and co. had finally made it to the end of the hall way. A door towered over them that said **Church**. They went inside and saw that they were in a chapel. A man sat praying in front of a statue of Elimine. He became aware of their presents and stood up. "I'm thankful that you have come. My name is Adam and I'm the holy man of Alderoffe's five." The man wore a short sleeved white shirt with matching pants. His hair was white also and had an innocent look on his face. Kota stared hard at the Adam. "This one had two Ki energies. Two people should fight this one." Lyn nodded in agreement. "I trust that you and shadow can handle this?" They both nodded and began to walk towards the holy man as Lyn, Tyrana, and Marco left through the next hallway. "A wise decision to have two people fight against me. No matter how holy someone is they always have a bad side…" The man looked like he was in pain but then another man came out of his back. This man looked exactly the same except his clothes and hair were black. But he had an evil look on his face. "My name is Lucifer and I'm Adam's opposite half!" He let out an evil laugh. "I think it's about time that we went to work Adam!"

"Of course Lucifer." Bird wings shot out of Adam's back and a halo appeared on his head. As for Lucifer, Dragon's wings sprang out of his back and big ram like horns grew from his forehead. Kota pulled out his nunchaku and Shadow unsheathed his knife. Kota looked at their two opponents. "This may be harder than I thought…"

Lyn, Tyrana, and Marco ran through the hall at top speed. They finally came to the door at the end of the hall. The doors were marked **Graveyard**. They went inside and there was a large gate marked cemetery. Tombstones planted everyone along with skeletons and weapons stabbed into the ground. "This is what I imagined Shadow's house to look like!" Cried a scared Tyrana. Lyn and Marco both gave her glares and walked towards the graveyard. Before they could enter a man in a black hood teleported in front of them. "…Me…Nightmare…lieutenant…of Alderoffe! One…stays…fight me!" They gave the hooded man a weird look. Marco stepped forward. "I'll stay and fight him. You girls go get Alderoffe without me." The cloaked man nodded. He pointed to a wall and a door appeared. He then pointed at Marco then to the cemetery. Marco nodded and walked in. The girls ran through the door, leaving their comrade behind. Marco turned around and lost sight of the entrance and of Nightmare. He suddenly appeared in front of Marco and kicked him in the face. "Time…to…die!"

Tyrana and Lyn came to another door and sighed. "It's the same thing every time! We go into a room, one of us stays to fight a lieutenant and then the others go on!" Lyn kicked open the door and saw Tarmag sitting on the floor of a plain room. "You! You're the last lieutenant?"

"That's correct. But please don't call me Tarmag call me Quill."

"Whatever, I honestly don't care! Let's fight!" Lyn stomped forward towards Quill. "Tyrana go kill Alderoffe for me!" Tyrana ran out of the room afraid of Lyn and towards the throne room.

Mark was desperately defending himself against Raul, but to no avail. Every time he dodged or blocked he was left with a wound. _I don't get it! My third eye doesn't see this as an illusion and I feel it! But he never came even close to hitting me... that's it! _Mark felt weak from blood lose. But he brought his spear into attack position. Before Raul could attack, Mark slashed Raul in the chest and kicked him in the face. He all of a sudden felt stronger. _Just as I thought! _Mark smiled and kept attacking Raul. As he attacked his wounds healed. "You're a very good illusionist to be able to trick me. Putting an illusion my brain to make me think I'm being injured and so I can't detect it."

"Yeah but I'm not going out without a bang!" He ripped off his cloak and revealed something that looked like a mechanical spider with a big button on it attached to his chest. "As soon so as I press this button I'll self destruct killing the both of us!"

"Don't even bother. I know it's just another illusion." Raul panicked and ran. Mark threw the Rex Hasta at him. It pierced his body killing him instantly. "He must have only been the weakest of the five." Mark sat against a wall and sighed. "I guess I used the third eye too long. I guess it'd be ok just to take a quick nap." Mark closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Rath was shooting arrows left and right, trying to kill the teddy bears towering above him. Every time he hit a bear. They would just regenerate back to normal. A bear swung its arm at him. Rath didn't move in time and was slashed. The bear then grabbed him and tossed him into its mouth. Rath did the best he could to hold the bears jaws open. Lily was sitting in her chair pouting at the sight. "You're not fun as all to play with! I guess I'll just finish you off." She snapped her fingers and the bear bit down extra hard on Rath. He then had an idea. He jumped down the bear's throat to his stomach. Rath pulled out his killing edge and slashed the bear apart from the inside. He jumped out of the bear's torn up body and began killing more bears. Lily put on an angry face. "You're destroying all my toys!" She snapped her fingers and more bears came to attack Rath. Rath was frantically slashing and firing off arrows. _As a Sacaen tribesman I shouldn't be fighting women or children... but now I'll have to make an exception. _Rath aimed his bow at Lily and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry…" He released the arrow and heard a thump and a scream. He turned away as all the bears fell lifelessly. _I have committed an unforgivable sin... _Rath sat down and treated himself with vulnaries as Mark walked in. "What took you so long to make it here?"

"I had to rest after using the third eye." Mark looked around the room and saw all the teddy bears. "What kind of lieutenant was this? A little girl?" Mark laughed to himself a bit, but Rath just nodded. Mark immediately stopped as Rath pointed to the chair in the corner of the room. Mark was horrified as he saw a little girl pinned to the chair by an arrow to the heart. Mark knew how Rath felt about killing women and children. Mark took a seat next to Rath and helped him with the vulnaries.

Kota and Shadow looked at the two people who stood in front of them. Kota concentrated a ball of Ki between his hands. He threw it at Adam who took flight and flew towards Kota. He pulled out a Purge tome and shot at Kota. He jumped out of the way shot another Ki blast at Adam. Shadow had split into three forms and attempted to ambush Lucifer. He simply took flight to avoid them. He then casted eclipse on the three of them. The blast made two of them turn to smoke and made the real shadow fall on the ground. Kota shot simultaneous Ki blasts at Adam. He landed a direct hit with the Purge on Kota. He struggled to stand. "I'm sure god will allow you into heaven." Said Adam as he prepared another Purge shot. Kota jumped out of the way and threw a Ki blast at Adam's head. The hit sent Adam flying into the wall. Lucifer commenced sending multiple Eclipse blasts at Kota. He suddenly stopped. Shadow had gotten inside Lucifer's shadow and had manipulated him. "I got him down Kota!" Kota propelled himself off the ground and smashed Lucifer in the side of the face with his spike gauntlets. Lucifer screamed as the hit connected with his face. Shadow stepped back and let Lucifer fall to the ground. He recovered quickly. "I'll show you!" Lucifer pulled out a fenrir tome and blasted Shadow. Kota ran forward and punched Lucifer in the face. "Dragon killing soldier!" Kota turned both of his hands into claw shapes and did an X shaped strike. "Bear catching fish!" Kota took his nunchaku and gave Lucifer a mighty swing to the head. "Donkey killing farmer!" Kota gave him a donkey kick to the stomach, sending him flying into a chandelier killing him on impact. "No!" Shouted Adam as flew towards Kota. He pulled out a dagger and attempted to stab Kota. Shadow jumped in the way and stabbed Adam instead. He fell backwards and looked up at the two. "Go on kill me… At least I never sinned against god…" Kota raised his fists to strike Adam, but Shadow stopped him. "No, he is beaten. We have no gain from killing him…" Kota nodded and lowered his arms. Just then Mark and Rath walked into the room. "Shadow, Kota! Come on we've gotta catch up to Lyn!" They nodded and followed them down the next hall. Adam sat alone on the ground looking at his dead half.

Marco looked around for nightmare after he disappeared again. Nightmare reappearing over and over while hitting Marco. _This is ridiculous! How am I supposed to find him? _Marco reached into his pocket and pulled out a small yellow pill. He filled it into his mouth and swallowed it. He closed his eyes and waited. _Behind me! _He turned around and smacked Nightmare in the head. "How…did…you…find…me?"

"I'm a doctor so I make pills to aid me in battle. So I took a pill to heighten my senses."

"Impressive…but now…let's see…if you… can keep up!" He disappeared and reappeared at alarming rates hitting Marco each time. He managed to be able to swallow a medium sized, red pill in the mean time. He jumped out of the way of one of his attacks and got him into a head lock. "I want to see what your insides looks like freak!" Marco pulled out a scalpel and stabbed Nightmare in the side. He panicked and disappeared again. "That pill increased my speed and power if you couldn't tell!"

"You…are…annoying!" Nightmare reappeared with an iron axe and swiped at Marco's head. He ducked out of the way and stabbed him in the stomach with another scalpel. Nightmare staggered back and fell to the ground. "Why…can't…I win?"

"I'm more skilled of a warrior than you." He then pulled out a small green pill. "Now I'm going to finish you off with this pill." Nightmare teleported and swiped the pill from Marco. "Now…I…win!" He swallowed the pill and fell to the ground. "Can't…move…my…body!"

"Yeah that was really a paralysis pill. I knew you would swipe it from me and swallow it yourself with the need for power." He dragged Nightmare to a tombstone and pinned him to it with scalpels. "We're going to play a little game now Nightmare… it's called "Tell Marco what he wants to know or get tortured."

Mark and co. had just gotten to the cemetery and saw Marco walking towards them. Mark saw that he was covered in blood, mostly on his hands. "What happened to you and the lieutenant you faced?"

"Alderoffe has something planned, but we don't have time to talk now we have to go save Lyn and Tyrana!"

"Huh? Why what's wrong?"

Firedude: there you go chapter seven hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll have the next one out soon!


	11. Prison Break!

**Subchapter4:Prison Break!**

Firedude: Alright, here we go with the next subchapter. I admit that I've used too many OCs. So be prepared for a massive intake of FE characters.

Mystic Omega: Don't worry about it for now. A few chapters is like two or three so calm done. The reason why they don't mention each other will be revealed in Tyrana's next chapter.

FireemblemPRO: Just to make it clear… There are four groups looking for the weapons. Tyrana's, Mystic's, Alderoffe's, and a mysterious fourth party that you will find out more about in the next chapter. Three weapons have been uncovered, Zantetzugen, Silva, and the staff of Life. So there are still four to be uncovered. I also use so many OCs because I can think of so many in a quick period of time.

Zeek72: Thank you for the review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. I own Onimaru, Yuan, Inomaru, Dopple Ganger, and Alderoffe. Mystic, Gustaph, and Tyrana belong to friends.

Firedude: On with the show!

Mystic opened his eyes to the morning light. "Where am I?" He attempted to sit up, but Yuan pushed him back down. "Rest…" Mystic looked at his body and saw his wounds. Yuan leaned out of the tent and signaled people to come in. Everyone had burst into the tent and looked at Mystic. Fiora kneeled down next to Mystic. "Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure… Only pieces…"

Mystic was hiking through the forest with Farina. "We've been walking around for half-an-hour and we've found no game! Are you sure that there're animals in this part of the forest?"

"Trust me, I know where I'm going…" Mystic shrugged and continued to follow her. They then came to a clearing in the middle of the forest. There was a cliff in front of them and the forest in back. "This is just a dead end."

"Yes that's exactly what it is… a dead end!" She spun around and threw multiple knives at Mystic. He jumped out of the way in time and pulled out his sword. "Farina! What are you doing?"

"I'm not Farina you idiot…" Her body morphed into something. It had red eyes and its whole entire body was covered in black flames. "What are you?"

"A fiend, or a friend which ever one I want to be." He then morphed into Gustaph, and then into Fiora and back to normal. "Nice trick. What do you want from me?"

"Leave this expedition at once. If you do not, I will kill every last one of you!"

"No dice man. If the weapons fall into the wrong hands they will be used to destroy Elibe!"

"Oh yes, the thought of that is quite enjoyable isn't it?" Mystic's hand began to glow blue. "Fimblevetr!" A blizzard shot at the flaming form. The blizzard hit him with no effect. "Wow you are dumb. I'm on fire you idiot!" He then transformed into a wyvern and leaped at Mystic. He blocked against his claws, but was no match for the strength of the wyvern. Mystic was pushed to the ground and the wyvern sat on him. "I'll just simply let you die of suffocation." Mystic's hands began to glow yellow. "Thunder!" A bolt of lightning struck the wyvern in the back. It shrieked and took flight. Before Mystic had a chance to get up, it transformed into a boulder and it plummeted down towards Mystic. He barely dodged to the side and hid behind a nearby tree. It transformed back to normal as Mystic jumped on top of it. He raised his sword over his head ready to strike when the creature smiled. It transformed into Tyrana and gave Mystic an upset look. "Big brother! You're not going to kill me are you?" Mystic had a sudden change of heart and lowered his sword. Tyrana smiled and slid out from under Mystic. He felt a mouth bite the back of his collar and throw him against the side of the nearby cliff. Before he fell unconscious he saw a dragon sitting in front of him looking triumphant. The creature returned to his normal form and approached Mystic. "I'll let you live for now, but next time…" He took out two knives and pinned him to the cliff. He then proceeded to hone his knife skills on Mystic. When he was done he took some of Mystic's blood and wrote a message next to him.

"So that's what happened to you?"

"I fell for a trick I should've fallen for. I knew that it wasn't Tyrana, but I still couldn't kill him!"

"Dopple Ganger…" Everyone looked at Gustaph in question. "The being you fought was Dopple Ganger. Even if you hadn't of fallen for his trick you still would've lost." Mystic felt stunned that his hero said that to him. "Some say he's been alive for hundreds of years. He can transform into anything he wants to." Florina turned shyly to Gustaph. "It doesn't mean that he would've lost!"

"He's been around for hundreds of years. He knows the best fighters and their skills. But listen, this news of another party looking for the weapons is troubling. He will be definitely after Inomaru too."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

"I've already sent him a message to break with any able man inside the prison. We just need someone to rendezvous with him outside of town." Mystic raised his hand. "I'll go."

"You can't be serious Mystic!" cried a hysterical Fiora. "You're in no condition to help someone break out of jail!"

"If that Dopple Ganger guy is going to be there, then I want to go." Gustaph thought over this for a moment. "…Alright, if you think you can do it, but you're taking Onimaru with you." Mystic nodded as Fiora got frustrated. "This can't be happening! We're sending a wounded man and a child to go break out a murderer and his cellmates! If we get caught then we're going to be in trouble!"

"I'm not going to get caught Fiora. Besides I've got a ninja with me, aren't you guys like masters at sneaking?" Onimaru nodded slightly. "Alright… but if you come back alive I'm going to kill you myself!"

At Ilia's national prison, a man sat in his cell looking at the ceiling. He wore a black ninja outfit like Onimaru's and had long black hair. He had a soul patch on his chin and long side burns. A couple of Ilian guards walked by and whispered to each other. _Today is the day they carry out my death sentence... oh well, at least I'll be surrounded by Ilian soldier babes when I die... _He looked out the window and saw a hawk had perched on it. The hawk had a piece of parchment strapped to its leg. The man made sure no guards were passing and took the letter.

Dear Inomaru,

You now have orders to break out of the prison. We sent you your little brother and a Sage to escort you to our camp. Break out as many people that you think are able fighters and are loyal, then make it back to camp.

From,

Gustaph

P.S. Try not to kill anyone. Inomaru immediately ripped up the note to make sure no one would find it. "What was the note about?" Inomaru looked at his cellmate. "I'm busting out of this dump. I'm not to kill anyone if possible, and I'm going to bring the new comers."

"You mean the bunch that just got locked up yesterday?"

"Yeah. I don't know all their names, but I know they're professional soldiers."

"Just one question." The inmate stood up and looked him square in the eyes. "Why aren't you taking me with you?" Inomaru didn't answer for a bit. He then proceeded to grab the back of his head and smash the man's face into the stone wall. "You're a coward and a bandit. I would never ally with you…" Just then the guards walked into his cell and each took him by an arm. "You've got a date with the electric chair ninja boy." Inomaru smiled to himself as they lead him down the hall. He waited until he was in front of the cell of the two he was talking about. One was a red head who was always scowling, and the other was a Sacaen with a blue headband. Inomaru then threw the guards off his and punched the cell door. The door collapsed and Inomaru ran into the cell. "Come on! We're breaking out!" The two simply nodded and followed him as they ran through the halls. The guards were right on their heels as the Sacaen shouted to Inomaru. "So do we even have a plan to make it out of here?" Inomaru didn't answer and just kept running. They had made it to the broom closet where they locked themselves in. "Alright so what are your names anyway?"

"My name's Raven and this is my traveling companion Guy. We were supposedly arrested for murder, but we were framed. So what's your story?"

"My name's Inomaru and I'm recruiting you two into Gustaph's army."

"So that's what this is all about!" Raven gave him an angry look. "Why should we join you?"

"I could've gotten out of here on my own, but I took you two with me because you guys would've had no chance in hell of escaping, and I know that you two fought with Mark on dread Isle."

"We'll talk about this later. Right now we have to find Lucius and Pricilla. They were framed too, but they were able to escape capture." Said Guy. "Whatever, we are just going to make a break for the front door and run for it. I've got a rendezvous outside of town. We'll found you're friends first, and then we'll escape with mine." Raven thought about it. "Alright fine, we'll join your little army for now, but then we'll make a final decision later. So what do we do first?"

"You give me some room." Said Inomaru as he made a sign with both his hands. Two of his bottom teeth grew and became tuck like. His fingernails formed into claws and his hair grew longer. In front of Guy and Raven stood a human slash boar cross. "Boar transformation complete!" He then broke down the broom closet door and ran for the main door. He broke it down and the three of them ran. Other prisoners took advantage of this and broke out themselves. The three of them were confronted by guards which Inomaru easily tackled out of the way as they ran. They his in the alley of the nearby village as chaos broke out between the villagers, the prisoners, and the soldiers. "Now we wait until the heat dies down and then find your companions." Inomaru returned to normal as three people ran into the alleyway them selves. Guy was surprised by who ran in. "Wil, Legault, Mathew! What are you guys doing here?"

Some guy named Alderoffe is looking to get everyone who fought in dread Isle sent to jail, and by the looks of it you guys were sent to jail like us." Said Legault in reply. "We're going to escape this town as soon as we find Pricilla and Lucius. This guy Inomaru knows some people who are going to hire us." The three thought over this and all replied at once. "How much will it pay?"

"I don't know. You'll have to talk to Gustaph about that one. But you three look fit enough to join. So how about it? Do you guys want to stop Alderoffe?" They thought for a minute. Mathew started. "I don't know, but if I can make some money off it then I'm happy."

"Ditto." Said Legault. They then all looked at Wil. "Sure why not? But you have to fill us in on who this Alderoffe guy is." They looked at Inomaru as he told them all about Alderoffe. "This guy Alderoffe sounds bad… so we're breaking out of a town full of convicts and soldiers, we're unarmed, and we're to rely on the protection of Pricilla, Lucius, and two guys we don't even know." Said Wil after hearing the story. "That's about it, and it looks like now is a good time to make a break for that forest over there." They all nodded and ran when the coast was clear. They hid behind a grove of trees while Raven talked. "We were staying at the tavern before we were caught, we should check there fore Pricilla and Lucius." Inomaru nodded and turned towards his new army. "Ok Raven, Guy and Matthew will go get Pricilla and Lucius. Me, Legault and Wil will go draw the attention of the people away from the tavern." They all then went to do their jobs.

Raven kicked open the door to the tavern. All the tables were knocked over, beer was spilled every where and there was blood all over the floor. They ran up stairs and kicked open the doors to bedrooms. They found Lucius and Pricilla's room. There were a couple dead convicts on the floor, along with an unconscious Lucius. There was one more convict who was trying to force Pricilla to kiss him. "Come on babe, give me a kiss."

"Ewwww! NO! Go away!" Raven and Guy were infuriated and proceeded to kill the convict with their bare hands. "Brother! Guy! I'm so happy to see you two!"

"Hey what about me?"

"Oh, you too Wil." Wil helped Lucius up and the five of them ran out of the tavern. They signaled Inomaru to stop the distraction and the eight of them ran for the rendezvous point. When they made it there they were all out of breath, except for Pricilla who rode on horse back. Wil looked up from his panting to see that their escort was a kid and an injured soldier. He swore and turned to Inomaru. "Why didn't you tell us we were being escorted by a kid and an injured soldier?"

"You never asked." He hugged his little brother and shook hands with Mystic. They did a quick introduction and then ran deeper into the forest. "So how far away is the camp?" asked Pricilla. "It's only about five mi-." Mystic was cut off by another Mystic tackling him. They rolled on the ground and stood up. "It's Dopple Ganger! Get him guys!" shouted Mystic. "What? No! I'm the real Mystic!" shouted the other Mystic. They looked back and forth between the two. Inomaru thought over it. "I think I know which one it is." Inomaru extended his hand towards Onimaru who gave him a kunai knife. He jumped forward and was half an inch away from stabbing a Mystic in the chest.

Firedude: Did he pick the right one? Find out in the next subchapter! Sorry if the chapter wasn't as good as the others, I haven't been feeling so great lately so I've lost a bit of my focus


	12. True Power

**Chapter8: True Power**

Firedude: Ready for the next main chapter? Better be, or else!

FireemblemPRO: Just because they're heroes doesn't excuse multiple murders. Think about it. If George Washington went on a killing spree would he not go unpunished? Also I'm toning down on the OCs for now. For now I'll only toss in normal characters, but there will be two more OCs within the next bunch o' chapters. One is just Vren who has already been talked about. Another is a friend's character. Also by make another fic do you mean a Sequel or a whole new fic?

Wolf from The Hidden Flames: Yes it's true I attempted to pull a cliffe and it worked. Yes I also think Inomaru is cool too, I did the boar transformation thing for Inomaru because in Japanese Inomaru means well Boar boy. Yes it would be bad wouldn't it if Mystic was a dead man. The sisters know because of the dream, and I never did have the rest of them ask who Tyrana was… next question! Yes I thought Priscilla was spelled without an s, thank you for pointing that out.

Zeek72: Thank you for the character you sent in, and sorry for the E-mail screw up that happened. I'll try to space out my scene cuts more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or its characters. I own Alderoffe, Quill, Adam, Shadow, Marco, and Vren (It's a long list isn't it!). Kota, Tyrana, and Mystic all belong to friends.

Firedude: On with the show!

"What do you mean we have to save the girls?" asked a puzzled Mark. "I interrogated Nightmare and found out the secret behind Alderoffe's power. Through study he was able to conduct a ritual that enhances the body's efficiency in exchange for his humanity. The ritual has eliminated all the flaws in the human body. His blood dried up eliminating the weakness of blood loss. His eyes have enhanced allowing him to zoom in on targets and he is able to see heated forms such as humans. Because of this we can't hide from him. His skin has evolved to a level where it has become armor like, and as hard as a rhino's." Kota then raised his hand. "Yes Kota?"

"What's a rhino?" Marco thought a bit. "You know, I'm not entirely sure. Any way the bones in his body have condensed because of a massive increase in calcium, because of this his teeth are able to bite through solid silver an-."

"Ok! We get it Marco! Alderoffe is super strong and can kick all our butts! But why do we have to save the girls?"

"I'm getting to that! As I was about to say and his mouth has developed venom. This venom infects the victim's blood stream causing them to become like him."

"So you mean if we don't hurry we're going to have to fight two more Alderoffes?" Questioned Mark. "Yes that's basically what I'm saying."

"Well thanks a lot for wasting our time yapping away!" Shouted Mark as he ran down the next hall. Everyone agreed with Mark and ran down the hall, leaving Marco standing in the room dumbfounded. He then slapped his head and then followed.

Lyn had both her swords out and ready to spring at Quill. "What's a matter coward? Do you not want to get die?"

"I'm ready to fight princess. I'm just looking you over before hand." Lyn stood there for a minute then quickly swung her arms over her chest. "You pervert!"

"I didn't mean it in a perverted way. Purely strategically reasons I assure you." He then stood up and got into a martial arts stance. "No weapon? Look I'm not in a good mood so take this seriously or not."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'll get it out now." Little silver studs poked through his skin. They stretched farther until they were spikes. The same things happened on his legs, torso, neck, and head. He then grabbed a spike on his arm and pulled it out. It formed into a silver club with spikes, and the spike he pulled out was immediately replaced. "Ok, now I'm ready to fight." He charged forward and swung at Lyn. She blocked it but was thrown off balance because of the weight of the club. He pulled the club over his head and proceeded to swing downward. Lyn pushed off the ground in time to escape the swing. She quickly got up as Quill yanked the club out. "You're not the same Tarmag that was on the battle field yesterday. Who are you?"

"Tarmag was a fool. He couldn't handle battle and thought he was the best. Then he discovered the potential he had within himself, and like Alderoffe, he lost all his humanity." Lyn charged forward and did an X slash with both her swords. Quill blocked it with the spikes on his arm, and smacked Lyn in the rib cage with the club. Lyn was sent flying into the nearby wall with a sickening crack. She struggle to sit up and couldn't move her right arm. "Another beautiful thing about power, being able to recognize your opponent's weakness after their first attack." Lyn glared at him while holding her limp right arm. _We haven't even really started the fight and he broke a few of my ribs and my arm! _She struggled up and took the Mani Katti in her left hand. "Look at you, you're falling apart. If you give up now I won't have you suffer…much!" He lunged forward and swung his club at her. It smashed into the wall as he slid under him. She impaled the Mani Katti into his gut. She pushed it in until she felt the hilt up against his stomach. She then ran out and pulled out the Sol Katti. "That was a lucky shot getting in between my spikes." He then pulled out another spike making another club. He gripped them both and jumped into the air. When he was at least ten feet over Lyn he swung vertically and smashed the clubs into the ground Lyn barely dodged it. She swung her sword as he blocked it with a spike. He tackled her and pushed her towards the wall. She slipped out at the last second making Quill hit the wall. Quill stumbled back and shook his head. Lyn slashed the sword at his neck allowing blood to spray out. Just then Mark and the others ran in. "Are you ok Lyn?" Asked a worried Mark. "I'm fine, but he broke a few of my bones."

"Marco patch her up quickly, we've got to go stop Alderoffe!"

Tyrana walked into the room and saw Alderoffe standing in front of his collection of statues. "So they finally sent someone to kill me." He turned around and saw Tyrana. "So they sent you. You're just a child. Go home and enjoy your life while you can."

"Shut up! I despise you! It's because of you that my life was ruined!"

"Now whatever are you talking about child?"

"Shut it! You brain washed Lyn who nearly killed my master! You use the seven weapons to amuse yourself and toy with people's lives! It was you who took away my best friend!" She shouted pointing to the statue of the man with the hand held scythes. "Worst of all… You said you wished for no power where as of now I see a power hungry mad man! It's because of you that my whole entire clan was destroyed! It's because of you that my parents are dead! It's because of you that my brother is dead! It's because of you that I've been too ashamed to talk about my family! Worst of all you told my brother at a young age that you were a hero and he believed it! He looked up to you and respected you! I think all that qualifies for you ruining my life! Isn't that right Uncle Alderoffe!" He remained silent for a minute before just simply laughing. "You actually think that I should feel bad for you? You are nothing but a weak little girl in my eyes!" Tyrana became enraged and charged forward towards him. He pulled out an axe and blocked her attack. He pushed on her sending her backwards. He pulled out his Silva tome and he opened it. "Silva!" The light shot from his hand and missed Tyrana. She attempted to slash at him again but he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her three feet off the ground. "You may be wielding Zantetzugen, but you'll never know how to truly use its power. For example-." Alderoffe pulled off his hood and revealed his inhuman body. Tyrana was horrified at the sight of what her uncle had become. "I unlocked my true potential and gave up my humanity. Therefore I became all powerful. Have you ever tasted power Tyrana? It's a wonderful thing. But once you taste a little you want it all." He tightened his grip on her neck and her eyes rolled in back of her head. He then put her neck up to his mouth and bit it hard. Blood dripped from his neck as his venom sunk in. The veins in her neck became black and bulged. Mark and co. ran in time to see him finish up. He smiled at the sight and tossed Tyrana to Their feet. Marco ran over to her and looked her over. "She's been poisoned by his venom!" Mark looked shocked then looked over at Alderoffe and scowled. He picked up Zantetzugen and walked forward. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to my apprentice!" He lunged forward before Alderoffe could cast Silva. He connected the sword with his neck, but it just left his neck with just a scratch. He continued assaulting Alderoffe with the sword until Mark suddenly stopped. He fell to his knees and vomited blood. Shadow quickly ran forward and dragged a thrashing Mark back. "Are you ok sir?"

"My lungs weren't fully healed yet I guess…" _So we have one infected soldier, a completely useless tactician, a Sacaen blade lord that has broken ribs and a broken arm. Kota and Shadow are still injured from their fight with Adam and Lucifer. The only ones who are fully operational are Marco and Rath. But we're up against a mad man who has two of the seven weapons. We only have one, but not even Zantetzugen can pierce his skin! Is it possible for things to get any worse?_ The company then heard foot steps approaching them from behind. They turned and saw a fully healed Quill standing there grinning. "You're still alive?" shouted an angry Lyn. "Of course I didn't die. I was taking things easy on you!" They then heard the sound of wings pounding throughout the air. Adam landed next to Alderoffe as Quill also walked to his side. Shadow, Rath, and Kota all stepped forward. "We'll take care of this. You guys rest, it's a perfect three on three match." Alderoffe grinned at Rath's explanation. "Wrong it's two on three. You don't expect me to degrade myself to a level where I fight people as worthless as you? But here, let me even the odds for you a bit." Alderoffe took out the staff of life and tapped the butt of the staff on the ground three times. A blue light shot from the staff and an image appeared in front of them. The image became solid and no longer blue. He had summoned some one from the staff. "The staff not only lets me kill and revive, but it also allows me to temporarily revive someone to this spot. It's only for a short while, but it's long enough to kill all of you!" The figure removed its hood and revealed to be Leila. Her eyes were lifeless and she spoke with no emotion. "I am at your command master…"

"Kill these fools!" When Alderoffe finished his command Leila lunged forward towards the group. Marco picked up Tyrana and they all jumped out of the way. Lyn proceeded to charge towards Quill and begin to block each others blows. Adam took flight and flew towards Shadow and Kota. "I will avenge Lucifer's death!" He proceeded to fire multiple Luce spells at them. Leila saw Marco working on removing the poison from Tyrana and lunged at him. He defended himself with the Poleax he had, but it simply snapped in half. "No matter, I didn't like using it any way." He then pulled out scalpels which he placed neatly between his knuckles. He proceeded to blocking Leila's attacks. "Rath! Get her off my back! I need to tend to Tyrana!" Rath notched his bow and shot at Leila. She deflected it with one of her knives, and then jumped towards Rath. Rath quickly pulled out his killing edge and defended himself. Marco returned to helping Tyrana. Mark was the only one who wasn't fighting. He sat in the corner and sipped some whiskey while he tried to figure out how to fix this mess. He saw the statues in the corner and got an idea. _If Alderoffe can create statues then he most certainly can return them to normal. Those are some of the best fighters that were in our army, and they're just stuck there._ He threw Kota a look wanting him to look at the statues. He saw and understood. He gave shadow a look who just simply nodded. Shadow jumped into a shadow in the ground as Kota dodged Adam's blows. Shadow then propelled from the shadow and grabbed Adam's feet. The extra weight made him fall to the floor. Shadow went inside Adam's shadow, holding him in place as Kota beat the crap out of him. Alderoffe saw this and scowled. _Looks like Adam needs help. _Alderoffe took out his Silva tome and shot a blast at Kota. He pushed Adam in the way, turning him to silver instead. Alderoffe got frustrated and shouted. "Avlis!" The blast shot towards Adam. Kota then proceeded to kick the statue down, shattering when it hit the ground. The Avlis shot was still propelling until it hit the statue of Vren. The silver slid off him as he fell to his knees. Everyone watched as he struggled to stand. He looked around and saw Alderoffe and then looked towards the poisoned Tyrana on the ground. His fists tightened around the scythes and he raised them into a battle stance. "You took away five years of my life. I think it's fair if I end yours…" He disappeared without notice then reappeared next to Alderoffe. He grabbed hold of his wooden arm and ripped it clean off. Alderoffe tried to pull out his axe, but felt two scythes stab into the back of his neck. He stumbled forward and ran for the door. "I refuse to die here!" Vren charged right after him down the hall. Quill and Leila ran after him followed by everyone else. Marco threw Tyrana over his shoulders and ran with them. They ran until they were back at the first room where they found a dead Raul. Alderoffe stopped and pulled out the two scythes and threw them to the ground. Vren then grabbed Alderoffe's other arm. He leaned forward and whispered. "I'm going to make sure you never cast another spell in your whole life…" He gripped it firmly and ripped it clear off. Alderoffe shouted in pain as blood sprayed from his shoulder socket. "But how? I'm the most powerful being in Elibe!" Quill ran to his master's side and pulled out a stone he smashed it on the ground and a portal opened. "We'll be leaving now." Leila, Quill, and Alderoffe jumped through the portal and it began to close. Tyrana struggled to stand and ripped Zantetzugen from Mark's hand. She then jumped into the portal after them. Vren then attempted to go through also, but it was too late and the portal closed. He smashed his fist against the ground and stood up. "He takes away five years of my life and I can't even kill him when I have the chance!"

"So who are you, and how were you able to fight Alderoffe when we could barely hurt him?" Asked a puzzled Marco. "I'm Vren, top assassin in Sacae and friend to Tyrana. Alderoffe's powers are not always active. I caught him unaware and couldn't make his skin hard, and the same thing with his arms."

"This is bad…" Said a sad Mark.

"What do you mean?"

"Tyrana chased him through that portal, it could've led to anywhere in all of Elibe! Tyrana could be dead now for all we know! And she took the Zantetzugen with her, so now Alderoffe has three weapons!"

"Nope he still has two." Everyone looked at Vren with a puzzled look. He proceeded to pull the Silva tome from cloak and show it to everyone. "I stole it when he wasn't looking." He tossed it to Mark and he looked it over. "It's hard to say if whether if today was a victory or a loss. We have found Alderoffe's weakness, we have obtained the Silva tome, killed four of the five lieutenants, we will be able to revive Alderoffe's collection and recruit them, and we've gained a powerful ally. On the other hand our forces are a wreck, Tyrana jumped into the portal after Alderoffe with Zantetzugen and we don't even know where they went! And since that Tyrana was infected with the virus Alderoffe can mold her into what he wants her to be."

"You should still consider it a victory my friend." They looked to the main doors towards the voice. And there in the door way stood Pent.

Firedude: Ok, A short chapter with a like four day delay. Please don't hate me! I've relatives over and I can really only type good in the morning! I promise the next bunch o' chapters will be fast and good!


	13. The tournament

**Chapter9: The Tournament**

Firedude: I would like to thank all of you for understanding why I took so much longer than usual. Now you may have noticed that this is a normal chapter and not a subchapter. Well from here on the two chapter series meet! Not only that but all four groups will be meeting in one place, plus two more temporary groups! Exciting isn't it?

Zeek72: Thank you for the review and the boost of morale.

FireemblemPRO: Eliwood will be coming within the chapters don't worry. As for the two characters you sent me… I might use them depending on how I want the next part of the story to go. Don't worry about the MarkLynEliwood thing; it's just another love triangle like in this story, it could be Eliwood and it could be Mark, once again I control the outcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or its characters. I own Inomaru, Onimaru, Chikage, Dopple Ganger, Yuan, Girfu and Alderoffe. Gustaph, Mystic, Tyrana, and Zega Verdan belong to friends.

Firedude: On with the show!

Inomaru looked between the two Mystics and studied them. "Ok, I think I know which one is which." He held out his hand and his brother placed a kunai knife in it. One of the Mystics gulped as Inomaru got into stance. He ran forward in a blink and was about to plunge the kunai into one of the Mystic's skulls when he stopped short. Mystic was sweating a lot and sighed in relief as he brought the kunai knife down. Then he pointed to the other Mystic. "The joke's over Dopple Ganger." The other Mystic's eyes widened and took a step back. "Why me? He's obviously the fake!"

"Then can you point out things that are wrong about him?" The other Mystic opened his mouth about to speak when he shut it again. "What can you tell is wrong with me?" Inomaru smiled and walked forward. He pointed to the center of his forehead. "You don't have a cut on your forehead." The other Mystic panicked. "Did I miss something in my transformation?" It ran over and looked at the real Mystic. It then realized what he said and turned around. He then felt the kunai plunge into his chest, and dangerously close to his heart. "Get out of here before I decide to actually hit some vitals." It then stumbled back and pulled out the knife. He morphed into Inomaru now and charged the real Inomaru with the knife. Inomaru grabbed his wrist with a sickening pop and threw him into a tree. He walked over and grabbed Dopple Ganger by the neck and held him up against the tree. It then morphed into Onimaru and gave Inomaru a sad face. "Don't kill me big bro-." Before he could finish Inomaru had bashed the Dopple Ganger's head up against his. It fell to the ground unconscious. He picked the knife back up and threw it back to Onimaru. "We'll leave him here for now."

"Why don't we just take him with us?" Asked Mystic. "His teammates would surely follow us if we brought him back to camp, and I don't think that he was the strongest." Everyone nodded and followed Mystic back to camp. When they were gone Dopple Ganger stood up and resumed his initial form. "You were right sir, he is a strong one. Should I follow them and figure out where they're going next?" A voice suddenly came from the top of a nearby tree. "No I think I want to have a look at him myself." Then a form jumped quickly through the trees after the heroes.

They had made it back to camp in one piece. The new army met at the center of camp as everyone introduced themselves to each other. Inomaru then explained what he knew. "Alright before I was tossed into jail I heard about the location of one of the seven. A wealthy merchant is going to hold a tournament in the old city of Yurai." Mystic winced at the sound of the name. _Seventeen years since I've seen my home town..._ "The prize for the tournament is the air piercer. The bow weapon of the seven. We have two days to get to the Sacaen city before the tournament starts. We've got a lot of people so is shouldn't be too hard." At that the whole entire encampment began to pack up. A person sat high in a tree above them. "The city of Yurai eh?" She then turned and jumped through the trees to her own camp. She landed on the ground and confronted Dopple Ganger. "We leave for Yurai immediately."

"Whatever you say Mistress Chikage."

Mark and co. were healing themselves back at the Kutolan encampment. Pent was explaining to everyone about the tournament also. "So we've got two days to make it to Yurai and fight in this massive tournament?" Asked Mark after hearing everything. Pent nodded. "I'm sure that Alderoffe and his troops will be at the tournament as well. We should make haste and get there immediately." Mark nodded as the whole group began to pack. _I think we're going to have an edge with all the all the troops we have. Including Jaffar and Karel! _

Two days later at the ruined city of Yurai. Mystic and co. had made it to the city. His heart felt heavy as he saw the ruins of his childhood city. "Is there something wrong Mystic?" Asked Wallace. "It's nothing Wallace"

"Oh, I get it… You're nervous about the tournament! Don't be lad it will be easy pickings for us hahahahahaha!" Mystic laughed a little and returned to studying the city. They went to town square where other troops had met together. One group was just three people. A girl with short black hair and a red outfit much like Inomaru's, and on either side of her sat Dopple Ganger and an assassin. The assassin had brown hair and with a black cloak. He had matching boots with red pants and a short sleeve white tee-shirt. On his belt hung a sword made of silver. There was a dragon's head at the bottom of the hilt with an emerald in its mouth. On the other side of the town square there was a group as large as their own group. Matthew ran forward from the group and peered across the square. "Hey! It's Mark!" He and the other members of the original army ran over. Mark saw this, cursed and ducked as everyone dog piled on him. "Nice to see you guys too, can you get off me though I'm injured." They all got off and everyone greeted each other. Just then there was a blast of thick black smoke in the middle of the square. They turned and saw Alderoffe standing with Leila, Quill, and Tyrana. Tyrana looked the same except had an evil grin on her face. Mystic couldn't believe what he saw. His sister that he thought was dead for all these years was standing right in front of him. "Tyrana? Is that you?" Mystic tried to run forward towards her, but Mark put a hand on his shoulder stopping her. "She can't here you, she's being controlled by Alderoffe…" Mystic looked over and saw that it was true. She was looking straight at him and gave him a plain uncaring look. Mystic grew angry towards Alderoffe, but restrained himself from casting Excalibur on him. Just then a man on horseback and about ten guards around him marched into the square. "Hello everyone! My name is Girfu and I'm the merchant running this tournament! Now everyone participating step forward so we may set up the matches." Everyone her surprisingly cooperated, even Alderoffe! Once everyone signed in every contestant was given their own private house. Each house was spread all over town so no one could communicate with anyone. They all trained as much as possible so they could cut through the opposition easily. The next day they all met back at the square. Everyone sat in the chairs that were provided in front of a podium where Girfu was standing. "Alright pay attention these are the match setups. Farina, you're facing Jaffar!" Farina gulped at the words and looked at Jaffar. He didn't look like he cared that much bout the fight at all. In fact, he was sleeping! "Next, Matthew is facing Leila!" Matthew felt his heart get heavy and slid down in the chair. _I'm fighting Leila... this can't be! _"Wallace, you're facing Wil!" Wil slapped his forehead and sighed as Wallace laughed loudly and patted Wil on the back. "Chikage will be fighting Priscilla!" Pricilla looked over at the woman she was fighting. _There's something about her I just can't put my finger on..._ "Alderoffe is facing Pent!" Almost everyone looked at Pent after the announcement. He solemnly nodded as Alderoffe laughed to himself. "Fiora is against Quill!" Quill chuckled as Fiora just sat there. He looked to Alderoffe and whispered. "She'll be an easy kill master!"

"Gustaph will be fighting Raven!" Raven smiled. "Time to see what this old fart is made of."

"Kota will be fighting Shadow!" They looked at each other and simply nodded. "Hawkeye is fighting Onimaru!" Hawkeye looked down towards his opponent, and Onimaru looked up at Hawkeye. They both thought at the same time, _this is going to be an easy one._ "Marco against Zega Verdan!" Marco looked at the assassin from before. "I'm not sure about this…" Mark looked at him. "What are you talking about? You can take him easily!" Marco said nothing in reply. "Inomaru against Louis!" Inomaru looked over at Louis and smiled. _Sweet I'm fighting a babe. _Pent gave him a glare and Inomaru began to sweat. _Can he read my mind?_ "Nino against Florina!" They both smiled towards each other thankful they weren't up against any of the strong people. "Mystic against Tyrana!" Mystic felt like a flaming poison knife had stabbed his heart. He looked over at him brain washed little sister. _It can't be true... _Gustaph put his hand on his shoulder. "You can't quit ok…" Mystic nodded slightly and looked back towards Girfu. "Rath against Karel and Guy against Lucius!" The four of them quickly exchanged looks. "Vren will fight Yuan!" Vren looked over towards the silent bishop and looked him over. _What a freak! _"Dopple Ganger against Legault!" Legault looked over towards the flaming form. _This might be fun! _"And finally that leaves Lyn and Mark!" Lyn looked shockingly over towards Mark who wouldn't meet eye contact with her. "Those are the match ups if you don't like it tough! There will be no fighting of any kind before the tournament starts! You are to walk around the city until the sun has set and it is completely dark. We have the street lights working so you are to track down your opponent and get fight em! You're all dismissed!"

Firedude: short chapter I know, but it's only an introduction for the tournament! Stay tuned for next chapter! The first round!


	14. Cheers and Tears

**Chapter10: Cheers and tears**

Firedude: Alright next chapter! Today is a great day for a no holds barred fighting tournament! Oh I forgot something next chapter, Chikage in Japanese means blood shadow. I'm going away for three days so I hope this chapter is long enough to make you guys happy while I'm gone.

Zeek72: Zega will use it eventually but not now.

Wolf From the Hidden Flames: Wow, you're really excited about the two hacking away at each other aren't you?

FireemblemPRO: Don't worry if the whole entire story was about the tournament I would kill myself. It's actually an essential part of the story to introduce more of the original fire emblem characters. Don't worry I'll read and review on your story. Also at the moment I'm not going to use your two characters, because as of right now I see no way in the story to skip three generations ahead. However I request that you please send in another character.

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem or its characters. Shadow, Marco, Quill, Alderoffe, Inomaru, Onimaru, Yuan, Dopple Ganger, Vren, Girfu, and Chikage all belong to me (Long list!). Gustaph, Zega Verdan, Mystic, Tyrana, and Kota belong to friends.

Firedude: I'm going to take this from a different angle today. On with the fights!

Girfu felt superior as everyone began walking into the city. He then remembered something suddenly. "Oh! Wait I forgot to tell you the most important thing!" Everyone turned around and gave him their full attention. "This is a no holds bar tournament. You are allowed to kill your opponent and you're allowed to use anything you find in the city." Some of the people became a little uneasy after the announcement, but walked in to the city ready to fight regardless.

Jaffar silently walked through the town. He looked to the west and saw half of the orange circle remained in the sky. _It will soon be dark. That's when I strike..._ he looked down the street and saw Farina walking away from him. He had been stalking her for about five blocks. It was easy to do because of the fact that they don't allow steeds of any kind into the tournament. He looked back into the sun. _5...4...3...2...1! _As soon as darkness swept over the city Jaffar sped at light speed towards Farina. She didn't notice Jaffar until he was right behind her. She turned around and used a silver lance to block his killing edge. He jumped back and pulled out a second one in his other hand. He attempted to strike with both, but Farina jumped to the side in time. She used the butt of her lance to smack him in the back of the head. Jaffar stumbled forward and Farina attempted to trip him. Jaffar jumped in time and kicked her in the forehead. She now stumbled back as Jaffar threw a punch at her face. She jumped back in time and attempted to stab Jaffar. He grabbed the pole of the spear right below blade and catapulted her a good ten yards. She landed on the ground unconscious and Jaffar stood over her smiling. He threw her over his shoulder as someone approached from behind. He pulled out a flare from his cloak as he remembered what it was for. _Each contestant was given their own flares. Fire it into the air once you are finished and wait for one of Girfu's guards to escort you and the fallen contestant back to the square. _Jaffar pointed it towards the sky and pulled the string on it. A large red blast escaped the cylinder and launched into the night sky.

Matthew sat on an old bench in the slums of the city. He looked up towards the sky and waited for black to finish stretching over the sky. _I can't let the others down, but how am I supposed to kill Leila... _Just then the street became completely black. "Of course I go to the part of town where there are no street lights!" He got up from the bench and ran down the street, while looking for the first sign of light. He saw a tint of light at the end of the street. He looked closer and saw a figure with red hair at the end of the street. He knew immediately that it was Leila. He squeezed the hilt of his brave sword and ran towards her. She turned the corner and ran when he was half way down the street. When he made it to the corner there was no one there but a lone street light. He cautiously walked down the street looking all around him. A circle of light appeared around him and exploded. He flew through the air and hit a wall. Leila walked up towards Matthew and drew her silver sword. "I had never known you to use mines Leila…" She said nothing in reply and did a vertical slice down at him. He threw himself to the side and drew his brave sword. He dashed forward and slashed at Leila. She ducked and upper-cutted his jaw. He grabbed her cloak and pulled it over her head. She struggled to get it off her head as Matthew got into a striking stance. "Rest in peace for real this time…" He stabbed her in the stomach and twisted the sword. He then pulled the sword out through her side. He closed his eyes as he heard Leila hit the floor and her blood spray. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he reached for a torch.

Wallace stomped down the street while calling out into the city. "Where are you Wil?" Wil stepped from an alley way and sighed. "Let's get this over with Wall-." Before he could finish Wallace smashed him with the back of his steel axe. Wil fell to the ground unconscious. "Stop fooling around Wil! It was only a tap so get up! Wil… oh, boy." He took out his flare and shot it into the air.

Priscilla sat in the middle of a tavern and waited for it to get dark out. When it did she nervously walked outside and looked both ways. She had out her thunder tome and was prepared to use it. She heard foot steps behind her, but when she turned around she saw nothing. She walked backwards nervously and now heard foot steps from the other way. She turned again and saw something moving in the distance. She finally saw it moving towards her at increasing pace. Multiple waves of skeletons were running towards her. She turned the other way but saw there were also skeletons. They were trudging towards her too. She saw no alleys to escape out of and then began blasting skeletons with thunder, but none of the skeletons died. She turned towards the tavern, but the door wouldn't open. They were feet away from her as she put her arms up to defend herself. She felt their teeth sink into her skin and tear at her clothes. She felt their teeth pierce her bones as she cried out in pain.

Pent walked through the bazaar of the town as he looked for Alderoffe. He was having trouble finding Alderoffe in the darkness, but then stopped suddenly as smoke appeared in front of him. The smoke formed into a solid figure, and into Alderoffe. "Let's get started!"

"I'll kill you for what you're planning to do to Elibe when you get the weapons. It will be pretty easy because of your two wooden arms."

"Oh, I'll take care of these, please excuse me." The wooden arms dropped and focused a lot before screaming out into the air. New bones burst from his shoulder stubs. Muscle then grew over it followed by skin. Pent felt slightly sick after seeing that, but drew his Elfire tome. "Can we fight now?"

"Of course we will!" Alderoffe jumped towards him and hit Alderoffe with Elfire. It turned out just to be smoke. Pent looked around frantically for the real Alderoffe. Alderoffe jumped out from behind a near by stand and jumped at Pent again. He blasted straight through Alderoffe, but once again was just smoke. They repeated this process for about fifteen minutes before Pent began to run out of spells. He leaned up against a wall so he could rest and so Alderoffe couldn't sneak up on him. Unfortunately for him two hands burst out from the wall on either side of him. They clasped over his mouth and pulled him through the wall. He struggled to get up, but felt weak as he felt teeth sink into his neck.

Fiora sat in an alley way as she waited for the darkness. When it finally became dark she cautiously walked out and looked for Quill. She had a silver sword out and was sitting in a crouch at the edge of the alley way. She sat there for half an hour before she felt two thin spikes pierce her shoulder. She stumbled forward as she looked behind her and saw Quill. She got into a defensive position and waited for Quill to get closer. He fired more spikes at her that she easily deflected. She lunged with her sword as he defended himself with his two clubs. He took a swing at her head and she ducked under it. She slashed at his stomach but the spikes deflected it. She jumped back and ducked under a few more blows. She finally got an idea. She blocked a few more club swings before she fell to her knees and punched him in the crotched. She yelled out and shook her hand to get rid of some pain. "You have spikes there too!" Quill laughed and slammed both clubs down upon her. She barely was able to escape behind him. She slashed his back with all her might. She found a spot that lacked spikes and slashed it. Blood sprayed from the wound as he fell forward. He tried to get up and steady himself but Fiora took did a vertical slice on his neck, cutting it clean off. She turned away in disgust and shot her flare into the air.

Gustaph stood in meditation on one foot one top a statue. Raven took out his tomahawk and pointed up to Gustaph. "Hey! Get down here old man! I want to see what you're made of!" Gustaph sighed and jumped down. Raven got into his fighting stance, but Gustaph raised his hand to stop. "It's not night time yet." Raven growled angrily stood straight up. They waited for five minutes before it finally became dark. Raven smiled and resumed his fighting stance. He jumped forward and slashed down, but to his surprise there was just air in front of him. He saw that Gustaph was standing right next to him. "So close." Said Gustaph with a smile. Raven slashed to the side and missed him again. He was now behind him again. "Of course you're not going to hit anything with all that recklessness." Raven felt insulted and took another wild swing at Gustaph. This time He grabbed the axe by the blade. His hand showed no signs of blood although the blade clearly touched his hand. He squeezed the axe and it crumbled under his grip. Raven looked shocked at what Gustaph had done. Gustaph then punched Raven in the face making him fall. Before Raven could get up Gustaph had pulled out his red kryss and put it to the neck of Raven. "Nice try but you still need more training." Raven growled out of frustration of his loss and watched Gustaph's flare shot into the air.

Kota walked down the street as he looked left and right constantly. _I'm fighting Shadow at the best time he fights... night. _He felt something catch his foot as he was walking. He shot a small Ki blast next to his foot, but it turned out that it was just a rope. He kept walking forward until he saw Shadow standing in the middle of the street. Kota shot at him with a Ki blast. Shadow split in half and formed two more Shadows. He then shot the two and formed four Shadows. They now began to slowly walk towards him. He kept shooting them, but it just made more Shadows. He turned and saw a Shadow also walking towards him. He began shooting both groups making hundreds of Shadows. They were only a few yards away now. They all drew their knives and ran forward. Kota took out his nunchaku and began to maul all the Shadows around him. He hit them left and right, carefully dodging the knife blows. He then punched his fists together and a massive KI explosion blew the rest away. He kneeled on the ground tired and looked up to see the real shadow standing over him. "I expected more from you Kota." Kota jumped up and did a flying round house kick to Shadow's face. Shadow stumbled back and blocked Kota's nunchaku. He slashed his knife at Kota who kept blocking it with his spike gauntlets. Kota threw a punch and nailed Shadow right in the face. Shadow stumbled back and blocked more of Kota's attacks. _If this keeps up then I'm going to lose! _Shadow flew up into the air right above Kota. "No fair you can fly at night!"

"No fair you can use Ki energy!"

"Touché." Shadow began giving Kota a string of attacks until he was in a street light's light. Shadow catapulted towards Kota who simply jumped to the side. But Shadow's real target was Kota's shadow. He got inside of it and began to make Kota punch himself in the face. After about fifteen minutes of this Kota fell to the ground. Shadow came up from Kota's Shadow and was in the same condition. _Just because I can make my opponents do it doesn't mean it doesn't happen to me. _He reached for his flare and shot it into the sky before falling over like Kota.

Hawkeye sat at an empty cafe table with his gigantic killer axe. Onimaru jumped out of nowhere and landed on the table. Hawkeye grabbed his axe and took a swing at Onimaru. He jumped back and threw a shuriken at Hawkeye. He deflected it with his axe and swung at Onimaru again. He pulled out a kunai knife and jumped at Hawkeye. Hawkeye slashed his shoulder with his axe. Hawkeye then caught him by the arm and threw him into a nearby building. Onimaru was now frustrated that he couldn't hit Hawkeye. "If I can't hit you then I'll bring out a friend who can!"

"A friend?" Onimaru rubbed his knuckles against his bloody shoulder so his fist was covered in blood. He then punched the ground and shouted "Wolf summoning!" A large black wolf appeared a few feet in front on Onimaru. "Meet my pet, the Alpha Wolf. You see in summoning there are three levels. Weak, medium, and strong. There are summoning strings that you have to sign a contract to. For example I signed a contract with the wolf summoning string. Depending on how much energy I put into a summoning is how strong the summoning is. This is the medium strong one Alpha wolf, and I summoned him here to get you!" The wolf growled then spoke. "Your orders Onimaru?"

"It talks!"

"Of course I talk! Talk about all brawn and no brain!"

"Alpha Wolf, I want you to get him!" Alpha growled and ran towards Hawkeye. Before he could even swing his axe Alpha had latched himself onto Hawkeye's arm by his mouth. Hawkeye cried out as Alpha's teeth sank in. Onimaru then ran forward and shoulder tackled Hawkeye in the gut causing him to fall over. The more he struggled with Alpha the more Alpha's teeth sank in. Hawkeye finally stopped flailing and gave up. "It doesn't matter, because we're on the same team right?" Onimaru nodded and fired a flare into the sky.

Marco stood about fifty yards from his opponent Zega Verdan. They stared at each other until the sun set. At that Marco pulled out his scalpels and Zega pulled out his light brand. Marco ran forward while dodging Zega's light shots. Marco attempted to stab him with a scalpel as Zega dodged it. He grabbed the back of his head and shoved it against the ground. "Sorry it's nothing against you, but when I get a contract I finish it." Marco slid out from under him and kicked Zega in back of the head. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a dark red pill. He swallowed it and closed his eyes. When he opened them his eyes were blood shot and the veins in his fists were pulsing. He swung his right arm at Zega catching him in a head lock. "Tell me what I want to know and I don't pop your head!" Zega struggled for a bit but couldn't get out. "Look I don't know anything. I was just hired by those freaks to participate in this tournament. I didn't ask any questions I just did it!" He then threw Marco off of him and did a round house kick to the face. He then pulled out his killing edge and began bombarding Marco with attacks. Luckily Marco had increase vision because of the pill, and was able to precisely block each attack with a scalpel. Marco's scalpels broke and Zega's killing edge broke. He reached for his light brand only to find that that was also broken. "It seems we'll have to fight with fists."

"No, you'll have to fight with fists." He gripped the hilt of the silver sword and slashed it in front of him. "I'll give you one chance right now to surrender. If you don't I can't guarantee that you'll live after this fight." Marco gave Zega a glare. "I fight until the end. There's no way I'm going to give up because you have some fancy sword!" Zega sighed. "Alright then." He held the sword out in front of him and it began to black. He fell to his knees with his eyes closed as a black figure rose from the sword. It landed on the ground and roared. Marco's eyes widened at the sight. _It can't be!_

Inomaru walked down the street whistling as the sky became dark. As soon as it was pitch black he heard another whistling sound. He jumped back and saw an arrow land where he just was. He looked around the corner and saw that Louis was on a roof with her long bow notched. _This may be harder than I thought... _Inomaru pulled out a grappling hook and threw it to the top of the building Louis was on. She saw this and shot multiple arrows at Inomaru. He dodged them nimbly and began to climb the rope fast. Louise then panicked and shot the rope as she jumped across to the next building. The rope broke snapped after being hit by the arrow, but Inomaru continues to run up the side of the building. He landed on the roof and Louise fired more arrows at him. He quickly deflected them with a kunai knife and jumped across to the next building too. Louise continued jumping to the next building and firing arrows as Inomaru followed. _This will take forever to get her at this rate. _Inomaru stopped and caught an arrow in his hand. The head of the arrow had stabbed into his palm. He smiled and slammed his bloody palm on the ground. "Boar summoning!" In front of him appeared a red boar with average sized tusks. The boar and short hair on it's body, but had a Mohawk hair cut on its head. Louise looked at Inomaru. "How did you do that?"

"I signed a contract with the boar summoning string. All shinobi are required to have at least one summon before becoming a full fledged ninja, but of course you don't need to be a ninja to have a summoning." Inomaru pointed to Louise and spoke to the pig. "Get her hog!" The boar squealed and began leaping across buildings towards Louise who began firing arrows again. Inomaru smiled to himself and transformed into his humanoid boar form. Leapt off the building and continues chasing Louise from the street. Louise was firing frantically trying to stop the boar from getting too close, but was having trouble. She finally stopped running turned around and took precise aim at her target. She steadied the shot and released an arrow that stabbed right into the boar's chest. It fell to the ground and turned into a cloud of smoke, and then disappeared. Louise sighed and tried to catch her breath. She heard a sound behind her and turned in time to see the humanoid Inomaru putting a kunai up against her throat. Louise thought that he was going to kill her, but he didn't. "Do you surrender?" Louise sighed. "I suppose so…" Inomaru smiled and shot his flare into the air.

Nino and Florina sat in the middle of a road talking to each other until it was dark. "Well I guess we fight now." Said Florina. "I guess we do…" replied Nino. They sat there for a second looking at each other. Nino sprung up with her thunder tome shouting "Draw!" Florina jumped up with her javelin and stabbed at Nino as she fired her thunder shot. Nino caught Florina's javelin as the thunder shot hit her lance. They were both electrocuted and they fainted on the ground while both their flares shot off.

Karel had refused to wait for sunset and was assaulting Rath with multiple waves of attacks with the Wu Dao. Rath was blocking it with his killing edge, but was having trouble keeping up. Karel wildly swung Wu Dao at Rath's ankles. Rath jumped over it and kicked Karel in the face. Karel disappeared and then reappeared behind Rath. Rath whirled around and blocked his attack. Rath ran from Karel into the nearby alley. Karel followed and found nothing but an arrow in his calf. He pulled it out and climbed up the ladder of the building next to him. At the top he found Rath who had his brave bow notched. He released an arrow that barley missed Karel. He got on top of the building and took a swing at Rath. He ducked and kicked Karel in the stomach. He stumbled back and almost fell off the building. He steadied himself on the building's edge as he got an idea. Rath notched him next shot and released. Karel jumped off the building so the arrow wouldn't hit him. Rath's eyes widened in shock and he ran to the edge. Karel was hanging onto the edge of the building. He grabbed Rath's ankle and pulled him off. Rath fell and grabbed Karel's ankles. He grabbed the bottom of his pants by accident revealing underwear with bunny rabbits on them. Rath released and landed on the awning below. Karel climbed back up on top of the building and pulled his pants back up with a growl. He looked down below and saw that Rath had gotten away. He smashed his fist against the roof and fell through it. He groaned and tried to get up. However he felt steel against his throat and saw that Rath was there waiting for him. Karel slid to the slid on his back got up and hit Rath with the butt of the handle of Wu Dao. Rath fell to the ground as Karel smiled. He then shot the flare up into the air.

Lucius had found the church in town and was praying before he had to fight Guy. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see that Yuan had walked in. Yuan walked up next to him and also sat down to pray. "So you came to pray too?" Yuan didn't answer and continued praying. Lucius sighed and also continued. They sat there silently praying for five minutes before Yuan broke the silence. "Faith overcomes all" Lucius smiled and continued praying. Just then Guy entered the room. Lucius stopped his prayer short and walked over to Guy. "You didn't finish…"

"Huh? Oh! No it's fine I prayed enough." He walked a bit more before Yuan spoke. "You didn't finish yours… by the time my opponent gets here I will have finished it. I will win my fight, and you will lose yours…" Lucius felt slightly uneasy by what he just said, but he still walked towards Guy. "You ready?" Lucius nodded in reply as he pulled out his Aura book. Guy lunged forward and slashed at Lucius. He jumped back and used an Aura shot on Guy. He jumped out of the way in time and landed behind one of the church benches. Lucius sent another shot towards where Guy had just jumped. Lucius was shocked when he saw nothing was behind the bench he blew up. He looked around frantically for him, but found nothing. He made a break for the door at top speed, hoping that he would be able to make it. He stopped suddenly as he felt a blade rest against his throat. He sighed and looked at Guy. "Ok you win." Guy fired his flare through a hole in the ceiling. Lucius looked back at Yuan who had just finished his prayer. The three of them walked outside to find Vren standing there waiting for Yuan. "Are you ready yet?" Yuan solemnly nodded and walked forward. They stood twenty yards away from each other as both of them got ready. Vren got out his scythes as Yuan took out knuckle claws. He put the claws on and got ready to fight. Vren was slightly puzzled. "…You think that since I'm a priest I use light magic?" Vren charged forward and slashed at him. He jumped back and punched towards him. Vren moved just in time so the claws scratched him face. He attempted to slash again but Yuan ducked and kicked his stomach. He then hit Vren with the back of his fist making him fall over. He jumped on top of him and put the claws against his neck. "…Remember later that I had the chance to kill you…" Lucius was astounded that Yuan had won. _I guess he was right..._

Mark sat inside an old bar looking at the old beer still left. He took a sip of the whiskey. _Hmmmm not bad. _Just then he heard the door open and saw Legault walk in. "You know you should be out there getting ready to fight, not getting drunk!"

"Oh come on Legault take a seat and have a beer." Said Mark as he poured some beer into a large glass. Legault shrugged took a seat at the bar and chugged it without a breath. Five minutes later they were both drunk and were laughing for no apparent reason. They heard the door open again and saw Lyn walk in. "I can't believe you Mark!"

"Oh, hey mom." Both Legault and Mark cracked up after what he said. "We're supposed to fight and you decide to sit here and drink? Unbelievable!"

"Hey calm down Lyn. Here have some scotch."

"No I will not drink!"

"Oh really…" Mark and Legault walked over to her. "What are you two doing?" Legault pushed her over and held her down on a table while Mark poured the scotch in her mouth. Five minutes later when they were done pouring several different brands on beer down Lyn's throat. They were all cracking up and laughing for no apparent reason whatsoever. Now the door opened again and saw that it was Dopple Ganger. He pointed to Legault and said "I've come for you!"

"Yeah, yeah just let me find my pants." The three of them all started to crack up. "What's wrong with the three of you?" Legault sped forward and bashed a beer bottle over his head. He then stabbed him with the broken bottle. "Woohoo! I win!" He shot the flare off into the air while Lyn and Mark just cracked up. "Hey wait don't you two have to fight?"

"No it's cool I'm going to drop out and let Lyn go on." Said Mark through hic ups. They all cracked up again for no apparent reason and drank more beer until the guards got there.

Mystic stood at one end of the street and looked at his sibling who was on the other end. "I guess we're going to fight Tyrana…" She simply drew Zantetzugen and said nothing. She ran down the street towards him as he drew his sword. She swung wildly but precisely at him, but Mystic was able to block her every swing. Mystic was afraid to go on the offensive since he didn't want to hurt his little sister. He barely dodged and blocked every blow and then ran down the street. She gave pursuit and finally caught up. She swung her sword cutting his back. He cried out in pain and punched Tyrana in the face as a reflex. He felt bad but at the same time didn't. _This isn't my sister. My real sister would never hurt me... she is just a tool being used by Alderoffe... _He held his sword in front of him and began to assault Tyrana with a string of blows. She blocked every blow and tried to kick Mystic in the face. He jumped back and slashed Tyrana's thigh. She grunted in pain and slashed Mystic's right arm. He jumped back and began exchanging blows. After fifteen minutes of fighting they were both out of breath and could barely lift their swords. Mystic was able to stand up straight first and kicked Tyrana in the head causing her to fall over. He jumped on her and held her down with his sword to her neck. "I win…" He stood up and shot his flare into the air. He got off Tyrana who got up and started slashing at Mystic again. He was caught off guard and was slashed across the face. He slammed his fist into the side of her face making her fly ten yards away. He sat there and rested while Tyrana stood up and began to speak with Alderoffe's voice. "You're a worthy opponent Mystic, you were willing to fight your own sister to save the world… that takes guts."

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to my sister!"

"Then I can only image what you'll do to me when I do this." Tyrana raised her sword up in the air. "What are you doing?"

"Failure means death…"

"No!" Tyrana stabbed Zantetzugen into her gut and fell to the ground with lifeless eyes.

Firedude: As I said before I'm taking three days on vacation so hopefully this gave you enough time to think a little.


	15. The Deal

**Chapter11: The Deal**

Firedude: I'm back from vacation and I'm ready to start again. I'm sorry that this took too long but I can't tie it in with school easily.

FireemblemPRO: Ok Pricilla was the skeletons and Pent was Alderoffe (Sorry when I typed it I thought it looked obvious.). The OCs do looks strong yes, but things are not always as they seem as you'll find out in this chapter, also personally I think that FE characters can kick all their butt. NP about reading the story, you just gotta remember that people have played the game and know the psychology of the characters and that they know that they wouldn't act ridiculously funny, but humor stories aren't easy to make and you seem to be getting the hang of it. I've been having some trouble with school and such so I haven't gotten to the comp really, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem or any of the characters. I own Chikage, Alderoffe, Quill, Shadow, Onimaru, Marco, Inomaru, Yuan, Vren, Dopple Ganger, and Girfu. Kota, Gustaph, Zega Verdan, Mystic, and Tyrana all belong to friends and fans.

Firedude: On with the show!

The town square was quiet after the first round. The square was separated in half between two groups, those who lost and those who won. The groups came back in pretty bad shape. Farina, Wil, Rath and Dopple Ganger all came back unconscious. Matthew was found kneeling over the mutilated body of Leila. He had refused to talk to anyone when he made it back to camp. Priscilla was brought in on a stretcher unscathed, but she was in shock and kept repeating "The pain…" Raven and Guy stayed next to her while doctors looked her over. Raven swore that somehow he would kill Chikage. Hawkeye came back with a large bite mark in his arm, but kept insisting that he was ok. Quill's body disappeared but was confirmed dead after his fight. Both Kota and Shadow did a number on each other and were both eliminated from the tournament. Pent came back from his fight unconcious with Alderoffe's venom injected in his neck. Marco was sent to the intensive care tent because of all the wounds he had from his fight. Zega never told how he was able to injure Marco so badly. Nino and Florina were both electrocuted unconcious, eliminating them from the tournament. Vren, Lucius, Guy, Yuan, Inomaru, and Louise were the only ones who returned from their fights with minimal damage. Legault, Mark and Lyn all came back drunk but quickly tried to sober up. A quiet Mystic was forced to carry his sister's dead body back to the camp where they put her in a coffin and kept her in the medical tent. Everyone tried to make him feel better but he rejected them. He sat alone in his tent and grew angrier as he sat and thought about what had just happened. _He killed her... I'll go to any length to make him suffer..._

The next day everyone who was still in the tournament gathered at the town square. Girfu looked over the crowd that remained. "Alright we have prepared the next round of the tournament." He cleared his throat. "There will be no match- ups in this round." Everyone was puzzled by what he'd said. "You will all be fighting at the arena I modified at the edge of town." He pointed to the east where a large old arena stood.

"So what does that have to do with our fights?" Asked an annoyed Guy. "It will be a free for all match! The last eight standing win the second round! You may team up and or fight alone. Either way I just need eight of you dead or injured." Said Girfu with a sick smile. "You are all to get there as soon as possible. Pass through the arch into the arena and await further instruction, ready, set…go!" Everyone practically leaped from their seats and ran for the arena as Girfu and his guards took their time getting there.

Everyone was running there tripping each other and pushing things into the other's way. The passed through the arch into the weirdest arena they had ever seen. They were standing above the fighter's ring where there were walls separating it into four different sections. One section was arctic and had ice floor with water under it. The next one was a thick forest complete with trees and a stream. The next one was just a barren piece of desert with cactuses and all. The last one was an area completely submerged in fog and you could hear rain coming from inside it. When they were done looking they saw that the people who lost last round, and were well enough to walk had sat in the bleachers. They cheered as everyone ran towards the ring. They tried to jump in, but bounced off when a barrier appeared around the ring. Girfu appeared sitting in the emperor's chair. "Welcome to my new arena! Its lovely isn't it? It had cost me quite a few bags of gold, but it was worth it! Now down to business. You may have noticed that the ring was separated into four sections. The sixteen of you will be separated into groups of four and then will be placed in an area.

He held up a box and pointed to it. "You will all select numbers one through sixteen from this box. Depending on what number you get will decide your area and who you fight." He stood up and walked down to where they were standing and held the box out. "Alright, now who wants to pick first?"

After everyone had picked they all examined their numbers and then turned their attention back to Girfu. "Now that everyone has picked will numbers one, three, five, and seven please step forward." When he said this Matthew, Legault, Jaffar, and Zega all stepped forward. A lot of people became very interest in the fight all of a sudden.

"You will all be fighting in the mist area." Said Girfu as he led them to the door into the area. "Good luck. When you hear the whistle begin to fight." Girfu walked back to his seat as the fighters walked into the area. After about five minutes Girfu put his index and middle fingers in his mouth and blew. A sharp whistle was let out and there were sounds of sword clashing within the walls.

Matthew stood alone in the middle of the mist concentrating on his surroundings as he awaited the whistle. He closed his eyes and listened hard. He began to hear footsteps around him and then heard a sharp whistle. A little farther away he heard swords clash and focused to find his own opponent. He heard something speeding up behind him. He turned in time to block a sword with his killing edge. He saw that it was the sell sword Zega. "Alright buddy, you caught me in a bad mood so just back off!" As Matthew said this he pushed Zega back and then kicked him in the gut. He then got him in a head lock and held his sword to his neck. Zega slipped out threw a punch at Matthew. He ducked and slammed a punch in Zega's crotch. He cried out and took a few steps back. Matthew then slammed his heel into the side of his head. Zega fell to the ground as Matthew pressed his foot down on his chest. "Give up…" Zega smiled as he heard his words. "I may be out, but my friend isn't…"

"Friend?" asked Matthew as Zega's sword began to glow black. Zega's eyes closed as a black figure rose from the sword. It landed on the ground and roared. Matthew readied himself for the fight as the black began to form. It turned into a dragon about double the size of a wyvern. The dragon was black with green eyes. It stared down Matthew and roared. Some embers escaped its mouth and burned him slightly. Matthew shook it off and squeezed the handle of his killing edge as it approached him. It growled and glared at him for a minute. Without warning it sprung forward and bit at him. Matthew jumped back and readied himself again. It attempted to slash him, but Matthew ducked and slashed its chest. It screeched out in pain and took a few steps back. It released a burst of fire from its throat as Matthew dived to the left.

It singed his boots, but he got up and ran at top speed for the dragon. He was hit hard by the back of the dragons paw. He went flying into the mist. He tried to get up, but felt a sharp pain his chest. He was able to stand up straight and block the next swiped. He continued to dodge attacks swiftly and with much success. He waited for his chance and lunged at it. With all his might he stabbed his sword right through the jaw of the dragon. The dragon let out a cry and fell to the ground. It turned back into the black energy and floated into the sword. Then all of a sudden the mist cleared and the rain stopped. He looked over and saw that Jaffar had beaten Legault with minimal damage.

"That's it the match is over! The winners are Jaffar and Matthew!" The two of them walked silently up into the bleachers as the guards went into the ring and recovered Zega and Legaults unconscious bodies. "Alright the combatants that picked numbers two, four, six, and eight please step forward." Lyn, Yuan, Guy, and Wallace stepped forward. "Oh, this one will be interesting! You'll all be fighting in the forest area." They all went to the door of the area and walked in. They all spread out across the forest. Since the forest was dense they lost sight of each other quickly. They then heard a sharp whistle and began to look for each other.

Lyn crept through the forest careful of her surroundings. _Guy and me clearly have the advantage here! We both know how to track so this should be easy. _Just then she heard the bushes rustling behind her. She rolled forward turned and readied the Katti sword. Guy was standing there looking at Lyn with a brave sword drawn. "You're lucky that you heard me Lyn. I could've killed you if I didn't make that sound."

"But you did and I'm still alive!" She ran forward and did an X shaped slash at Guy. He blocked it and jumped back. He slashed at Lyn's head who just ducked then did a sweep knocking Guy over. Lyn stood on his chest and held both the swords to his throat. "Do you surrender?"

"Not a chance!" He shook his body having Lyn lose balance and fall off. He got up and ran into the forest. Lyn swore, stood up and ran after Guy. She ran after Guy, but suddenly lost sight of him. She stopped in her tracks and looked around. She was in a grove of trees with him no where within sight. She sat down quietly and listened to her surroundings. She heard nothing at first, but then began to hear foot steps. They were faint but got louder and were picking up speed. She opened her eyes and blocked the sword that sped towards her head from the right. She jumped back and split into five figures while guy also had split into five. They both disappeared at the same time. In a blink of an eye there were sword flashes, and then the two of them reappeared as though they had both slashed their swords. Guy fell to his knees and put his hand over the large slash on his chest. He felt the blood seep through his fingers. "Nice one Lyn, alright I give."

Wallace plowed through the small trees with just his body and his axe. He found Yuan standing on a stone in the middle of the stream. He seemed to be praying, but stopped to look up at Wallace. He pulled out his knuckle claws and stepped into the river. "Faith is on my side…" He ran forward and threw a punch at Wallace. It made a clanking sound and dented Wallace's armor. He took a step back as Wallace readied his axe. Yuan attempted to run as Wallace threw his axe at him. He ducked under it as it connected to a tree. Yuan seized the opportunity and ran towards Wallace. Wallace tugged on the axe's chain as it came flying back to him and towards Yuan's neck. He saw this in time and threw himself on the ground as Wallace caught the axe. Wallace pulled out a spear and chucked it at Yuan who dived to the right. Before Wallace could pull back on the spear's chain Yuan grabbed hold of it.

"Elimine…give me strength!" Yuan then wrapped both his arms around it and pulled. To Wallace's surprise the gauntlet that was attached to the chain was becoming undone. Wallace quickly grabbed on to it and pulled back. After a minute of tug of war the chain snapped. Yuan stumbled back a couple of feet as Wallace stood his ground and charged forward. Before Yuan could lift the spear Wallace slammed his fist into his face. He fell backward onto his back as Wallace put a foot on his chest. Yuan grabbed his foot and pushed upward making Wallace fly backward. He landed on his back and quickly struggled back up. Yuan slammed his fist into Wallace's armor. This time it went through and scratched his chest. Wallace then put both hands behind Yuan's head and pushed towards his. They collided foreheads and Yuan fainted. Wallace panted and picked up Yuan body and walked back to the edge of the forest.

Girfu sat in his chair and waited for the warriors to emerge. Wallace emerged with Yuan over his shoulder, and Lyn walking side by side with Guy. "Finally! Whoops! I mean congratulations to the second round winners!" Lyn walked up into the bleachers with Wallace as Guy and Yuan went to the medical tent. "Alright now will the people who picked numbers nine, eleven, thirteen and fifteen please step forward!" Karel, Chikage, Inomaru and Onimaru walked forward. "Will the four of you please head to the Desert region!" They all ran through the door and it immediately rose in temperature by at least forty degrees. It became hard to walk with all the sad and Inomaru accidentally walked into a cactus. "Ready?... Begin!"

Karel wasted no time and charged directly at Chikage. She pulled out two kunai and defended against the Wu Dao's strikes. While she was preoccupied Inomaru snuck up from behind with his own kunai. She jumped to the side to avoid getting stabbed, but didn't realize that Onimaru was right there. He slashed his hand held sickle as she dodged to the left cutting her cheek. The three regrouped back together as Chikage felt the blood on her face. She smiled as she made a hand sign.

"Banshee of blood!" Blood began to pour out of the cut on her face, but instead of falling to the ground it went upward and began to fly around her. When it was done the cut sealed up instantly. "What the hell is that?" Asked a sickened Inomaru. "You'll find out in a second." She swung her hand towards the three of them and the blood went flying at them. They ran their separate ways, but the blood split into three and flew after them. No matter which way they ran the blood followed.

Then Karel realized something and turned around. "What am I doing? I'm running from a flying puddle of blood!" He whipped out his Wu Dao and cut right through the blood while running at Chikage. Some blood slashed on his chest and legs, but he stayed focused and kept running. Chikage grinned and snapped her fingers. "Hot blooded bomb!" At that moment the blood on Karel's chest began to glow white. A second later the blood began to explode. Karel let out a cry and fell to the ground feeling the burns on his chest and legs. "You idiot! Don't ever underestimate the enemy! That flying puddle almost killed you!"

"It's hard enough to move in all this sand and now I'm burnt! You guys will have to finish this on your own!" Karel relaxed poured vulnary over his wounds. Onimaru cut his own shoulder with his knife and rubbed some blood on his palm. He stopped and turned towards the blood and slammed his palm into the hot sand. "Wolf summoning!" He waited for the wolf to appear, but nothing happened. He quickly ducked some he wasn't hit by blood and then continued to run. "Why didn't your wolf appear brother?"

"I'm not sure! For some reason it's not working!" Chikage laughed to herself. "You idiots I'm ninja too and I know that summoning and transformation comes from the blood. And because I control blood I wasn't just about to let you summoning up some help!" Inomaru slapped himself in the head for not realizing that. _So I can't transform now! We're going to have to figure out a new way to beat her. _Inomaru ran straight at Chikage and jumped to the side at the last second. Chikage sighed as the blood flew at her and absorbed into her. Onimaru then did the same thing and then surrounded her with Inomaru. "Good idea brother!"

"I was kind of hoping that she would be stupid and blow the blood up when it was on her, but that works too!" Chikage then took out her knife and tried to cut herself. Inomaru ran at her and grabbed both her hands. She grinned as she wasn't able to move her hands. "You're pretty stupid Inomaru!" She pulled her head back and spat blood all over his face. He yelled and stumbled back wiping the blood from his face. She then tried to make the hand sign to explode the blood, but Onimaru tackled her from behind making her fall over. Onimaru shoved her face into the sand to suffocate her. She then raised her hand and began to squeeze the air. Onimaru then felt a tight grip around his neck stopping the blood flow. He tried desperately to get rid of the invisible force, but couldn't. He then fell down onto the burning sand unconsciously.

Inomaru saw what she had done to his little brother and turned to her in anger. "I'm going to kill you wench!" He ran at her at full speed, but then Girfu's guards ran towards him restraining him. "Stop! The match is over!" The guards helped Onimaru and Karel to the medical tent as Chikage walked out into the stands. The guards pulled away Inomaru and forced him to sit down right next to Raven. They both looked at each other. They both saw the anger in each other's eyes. They both knew what the two of them had to do.

"We are now entering the final portion of the second round! Will the remaining combatants please step forward!" Mystic, Fiora, Alderoffe and Gustaph stood up and walked down to the artic region. Girfu watched as they silently arranged themselves around Alderoffe. "Begin!"

The battle didn't start immediately. Alderoffe grinned while looking around at his three opponents. Mystic took a step forward, but Gustaph put his arm out. "I know you want revenge, but let me start this…" Mystic silently stepped back while giving his uncle a menacing look. Gustaph took out his red kryss and walked towards Alderoffe who drew Zantetzugen which he recovered from Tyrana. Gustaph Slashed quickly at Alderoffe who blocked the blow. They then began their duel and took swings at each other. They blocked each others blows for the next fifteen minutes. Fiora watched as the two battled it out. _It's amazing that both Alderoffe's arms are wooden, but he can still control them like normal arms._ Gustaph then stabbed the sword into the ice under his feet causing it to give into his weight. He splashed down into the ice water swam under the ice. Alderoffe looked for him under the ice frantically.

Gustaph punched up through the ice and grabbed his ankle. He pulled him through before he could react. Alderoffe fell into the water as Gustaph pulled himself out. He watched the hole carefully for five minutes before triumphantly turning around and walking back towards Fiora and Gustaph. A black blur then came flying out of the ice hole and stabbed Zantetzugen into Gustaph's back. Gustaph coughed out blood and slashed his sword at him. Alderoffe released Zantetzugen and jumped away. Gustaph fell down onto his knee. "How did you stay down there so long?"

"Fool! I don't require human needs such as air! You are getting too old for this old man!" He then began to laugh loudly to himself. Fiora ran to his side and tended to his wounds. Gustaph signaled her to stand back. He reached back and pulled out Zantetzugen and then got back into his combat stance. "I may be getting too old, but I'm strong enough to defeat you!" He then slammed his fists into the ground causing all the ice on Alderoffe's side of the arena to crack and break apart. Alderoffe balaced on his piece of floating ice and prepared to strike back. Gustaph then threw his sword at Alderoffe and it landed square between Alderoffe's eyes. He cried and pulled it out.

He then threw it back and as soon as he did he ran after it. Gustaph caught it but then felt Alderoffe's hand plunge into his stomach. Gustaph felt the blood pour out then quickly stabbed Zantetzugen into Alderoffe's chest. They both fell backwards onto the ground. Fiora and Mystic both ran forward and sat next to Gustaph. They checked his pulse and saw that he was dead. Fiora began to cry. She looked over at Mystic to see that he was standing over Alderoffe. He silently stood over Alderoffe. He had pulled Zantetzugen out and had thrown it to the side. Mystic grabbed Zantetzugen and prepared to kill Alderoffe. Alderoffe raised his hand to stop Mystic. "Wait! Don't do it!" Mystic raised it over his head. "You've killed my family, my sister, and my idol… what makes you think I'll stop?"

"I can bring them all back!" Mystic stopped. "What?"

"You heard me! I can tell you where the staff of life is! Then you can revive all of them!" Mystic stood there for a minute looking between the stands, Alderoffe, and Gustaph. He then closed his eyes and thought to himself. _This could be my chance... I could bring them back, but Alderoffe would still live... but I want to meet my sister here with everyone, not at her funeral and I'll see my family again... Do I choose the world or my own desires...?_

Firedude: I know it's been a long time! And I hope you guys like it! Hopefully I'm going to be back to my regular updating schedule soon! Until next time!


	16. Hangovers all around

**Chapter 12: Hangovers all around**

Firedude: Viola! The next chapter as promised!

Zeek72: I thought it was comical yes. Well it's not like Zega and his dragon are invincible undefeatable killing machines, but maybe I did take it easy on Matthew.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Fire Emblem. I own Chikage, Alderoffe, Shadow, Quill, Onimaru, Inomaru, Marco, Yuan, Vren, Dopple Ganger, and Girfu. Zega Verdan, Gustaph, Kota, Mystic, and Tyrana all belong to friends and fans.

Firedude: On with the show!

"So? What's your answer?" Alderoffe looked up at his nephew with a grin. "Don't listen to him Mystic! It's sure to be a trick!" Called out Fiora. Mystic looked over at Fiora then at Alderoffe. He lowered Zantetzugen. "If this is a trick I will kill you regardless of this tournament!" Alderoffe took out a small purple sphere and threw it at the ground. There was an explosion and then a purple portal opened up. Then the staff of life came flying out and stabbed into the ice. Mystic walked over to it and yanked it out. He looked at the gold of the staff and studied it to make sure it wasn't fake. He then heard footsteps behind him and twirled around to see Alderoffe about to stab him in the face with a concealed knife.

Mystic quickly reacted and smashed the staff over his head. Alderoffe stumbled backward and Mystic grabbed him by the throat. He dragged him over to Gustaph and stood over him. He raised Alderoffe a foot off the ground and shouted out "Revoffe!" A blue light shot out from the staff and hit Gustaph. His wounds instantly began to heal as Alderoffe was obviously losing energy. The light stopped and Gustaph opened his eyes. Mystic and Fiora both smiled as they saw this. "I'm not done yet Alderoffe!" Mystic dragged Alderoffe on the ground across the arena and out the door. "Where are we going?"

Alderoffe's question was answered as he saw them quickly approaching the square. He ran into the medical tent and threw Alderoffe to the ground. He ripped open Tyrana's coffin and took out the staff. "Revoffe!" The blue light came out again and hit Tyrana. Once again Mystic used Alderroffe's energy to do it. Blood returned to Tyrana's face as Alderoffe lost all of his life. Mystic dropped him to the ground. Alderoffe chuckled and spoke his final words. "An underhanded… and dastardly plan… you're more like me… than…I…thought…" Alderoffe's eyes rolled in back of his head and died.

Mystic heard a sound come from the coffin. He turned to see that his sister had returned to life and now was sitting up. "What…happened to me?"

"Tyrana?" Tyrana turned and saw her brother standing over her. She felt tears weld up in her eyes and jumped up to hug him. Fiora then came into the tent and saw the two of them hugging and a dead Alderoffe. _I think I'll give them some time._ She then crept out of the tent.

They then spent the afternoon healing everyone with the staff. Everyone was awake from their unconscious states and was healed up. They were even able to cure the poison injected into Pent. They even healed Dopple Ganger, who was surprisingly grateful towards Mystic. They successfully broke Priscilla's daze and weren't able to get much info on Chikage out of her. People rejoiced and spoke with each other. A few hours later Girfu called everyone together to talk about the next round. "We are now entering the third and final round of the tournament! The finalists are Matthew, Jaffar, Wallace, Lyn, Inomaru, Chikage, Mystic, and Fiora. Congrats to all of you!" Everyone clapped and cheered for them.

"So tell us about the next round already!" Called out an eager Matthew. "The next round… will not take place here in Yurai." Everyone was puzzled. "I've arranged our final round to be held in Ostia itself!" People began to talk amongst each other. "Of course you'll all have some time to get there of course!"

"So how long do we have?" Called out Mark. "Well let's see… I'll give you all a maximum of three weeks to make it there. Can you all make it by them?" Yeses and nods came from the audience. "Then it's settled! The third and final round shall take place in Ostia twenty- eight days from today! We will all leave tomorrow morning! Dismissed!" Everyone walked back to their tents and did what they needed to.

Mark sat in his tent drinking whiskey while looking at a portrait of a man who looked similar to him, but with a goatee and longer hair. He had a scar going over his left eye and he wore a hero's battle armor. He heard his tent flap open and turned to see Tyrana. "Hello Master. I haven't had a chance to talk to you ever since… you know…" Mark simply nodded and poured her a cup of whiskey while Mark told her about everything she missed. "So you mean I was the one who gave Mystic that scar across his nose?" Mark simply nodded as Tyrana took a sip of whiskey. "You were a fool that day…"

"Huh?"

"When we were at the Teruig stronghold, and you jumped into the portal after Alderoffe. It was something very foolish to do, and you should of thought it over." Tyrana hung her head. "I was mad at him, and I wanted to kill him for what he did to my family."

"You still should have used better judgment though." Just then the tent flap opened again and Vren and Mystic walked in. "Mind if we join the party?"

"No not at all come have a seat. I'll pour you some whiskey." Vren, Mystic and Tyrana laughed and told stories about their childhood as Mark just sat and listened. Vren took a big swig of whiskey and slammed his cup down. "I sure have missed a lot while I was encased in that silver didn't I? Black Fang, Nergal, Athos, Eliwood and Hector becoming the new Marquesses. It's hard to believe that I was encased for five years!" The tent flap opened again and Fiora and Lyn poked their heads in. "What are you all doing in here?"

"Having a drink! Why don't you two come join us?" They looked at each other and shrugged. They both walked in and sat down.

Three hours and six bottles of whiskey later they were all drunk and laughing hysterically over nothing. Lyn and Mark had both fallen asleep after having a drinking contest. "Good god! They both drank a whole bottle!" Cried out Vren. Tyrana started to giggle. "Hey I think I have an idea, hehehehe…"

Zega Verdan was in Chikage's tent sitting next to Dopple Ganger. "What do you think she wants to speak to me about?"

"Not sure, but don't sweat it." Chikage then walked in and sat down in front of Zega. "Now Zega I've valued the help you've been to us in the recent events. However I see no reason to keep you on contract now that you've lost the tournament. "Of course that's understandable. I'll take my pay and will be on my way." Chikage reached into her pocket and pulled a small sack. "There that's 250,000 gold." Zega looked at her with shock. "What? The payment you promised was 750,000!"

"Well I gave you 250,000 in advance, and then I did promise 500,000. However you were eliminated from the tournament which makes me deduct your payment. So take it or leave it." She threw him the bag and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going for a walk." She walked out leaving Dopple Ganger with Zega. "Sorry man." Dopple Ganger got up and also walked out leaving Zega alone in the tent.

Both Yuan and Lucius had returned to the town cathedral to pray. They were kneeling in front of a statue of Elimine praying, while Pricilla sat in a chair behind them. Guy walked in and took a seat next to Priscilla. "Hey Priscilla. How're you feeling?"

"Ok I guess…"

"You've been kind of distant from the people in the group ever since we broke that daze on you? What exactly happened?"

"…There were skeletons… hundreds of them marching down the street. It was really weird, because I saw them right in front of me. Yet they looked like they were illusions at the same time too… I couldn't escape and my magic had no effect of them… I felt their teeth sink into me and through my bone, but here I am still alive and unscathed…" Guy felt sick after hearing the story. He felt really bad that Priscilla went through that. "So what are you doing here at the cathedral?"

"I don't know… I think I needed reassurance that there was a god. For if he existed then how could he have let this happen…" Yuan and Lucius turned towards Pricilla. "God does his best to help all his people. However he can not have everyone avoid hardship completely." Priscilla just simply nodded in response to Yuan. "That's true he can't help us all the time. There were times when he failed though. Like with the Scouring, Nergal, and Serra. They all thought about Serra and sighed hearing her never ending sentences.

"Lucius is right Priscilla, god just does his job like the rest of us, and sometimes people make mistakes when doing their job so don't rely on him all the time." Priscilla just nodded again as Guy embraced her. "I'll make sure nothing like that ever happens again." Priscilla smiled and whispered a thank you.

Fiora, Mystic, Tyrana, and Vren were all walking sluggishly back to their tents after their little party. Fiora stumbled into her tent where Florina and Farina were playing cards. Both of them were surprised to see their sister drunk. "Fiora do you not remember that you're not supposed to drink alcohol?"

"Heehee ummm, yes?" Farina and Florina sighed and helped Fiora into bed. When she fell asleep Farina took the whisky bottle from Fiora's hand. "It wouldn't hurt to try a sip right Florina?" She shrugged slightly as they began to share the bottle.

Gustaph Inomaru and Onimaru sat by the fire talking about the recent events. "I'm glad that you're back to life master. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you when it happened." Gustaph laughed and laid a hand on Onimaru's head. "It's fine Onimaru. We were in a tournament, and in tournaments you take risks." Onimaru smiled and looked at his brother who was starring into the fire and hadn't talked for quite some time. "Big brother, you shouldn't feel obligated to fight Chikage after what happened."

"Yeah I know, but she almost killed you! How can I forgive her?"

"As master Gustaph said we were in a tournament so you can't really blame her for wanting to win." Inomaru sighed and saw Raven walking towards them. "Alright it's been done Inomaru." Onimaru saw that Raven's hands were covered in blood. Onimaru was shocked and looked at his brother. "You had Raven kill her!"

"What? No! I had him ask her to stay away from us on the trail to Ostia." Onimaru sat there dumbfounded. "Then why are your hands covered in blood?"

"Karel got drunk and accidentally fell on top of Nino. Jaffar got ticked off and the two of them got into a fist fight. I had to jump in there and stop the two of them from killing each other." Onimaru nodded slightly and thought for a minute. "Why was Jaffar mad that Karel fell on top of Nino?" They were all silent for a minute before Inomaru replied. "I'll tell you when you're older."

Firedude: It felt weird not ending the chapter off with a cliffy or anything like that, but it still works. I hope you liked it!


	17. The Leader

**Chapter 13: The Leader**

Firedude: Ready for more already are we? Well be careful what you wish for.

FireemblemPRO: I suppose it's time for Eliwood's appearance within the next two chapters. It's cool that you forgot some take your time.

Biggoron: Thank you for your compliment sir. I'm proud to have a good story.

Zeek72: Yes, yes I suppose he should've been hurt more.

Wolf from the hidden flames: (Gasps for air) Ok I get that you're happy! You may realize that most views show Serra as an annoying person. It was just another view. Don't worry romance will be soon. Yes Alderoffe is gone… or is he?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem or any of its characters. I own Chikage, Alderoffe, Shadow, Quill, Onimaru, Inomaru, Yuan, Vren, Dopple Ganger, Girfu, and Alicia. Kota, Gustaph, Mystic, Tyrana, and Zega Verdan all belong to friends and fans.

Firedude: Ready? On with the show!

The next morning they had all packed up and were on the road. Everyone that was with Mark's army or with Gustaph's army was traveling together. But it was obviously going to be a long three weeks. A large majority of them had massive hangovers and some people weren't getting along. Jaffar was still mad at Karel for falling on Nino, and Mark and Lyn were mad at Tyrana. They woke up in the same bed in their underwear. Lyn was panicking and shouting things like "If I'm pregnant you're dead!" and "I knew I should've drank so much!" Tyrana admitted that she put the two of them in the same bed. They soon beat her without mercy. She was laughing the whole time!

A week has passed and they set up camp in the Bern Mountains. The group became more on guard, because of the chance of bandit raids. Lyn noticed that Mark was becoming really tense and seemed to be in a trance. "Hey Mark are you ok?" Mark's trance stopped and he almost yelled at Lyn. "What? Of course I'm fine! Why would you think so?" Lyn seemed frightened by Mark's sudden outburst. Mark saw this and immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry Lyn it's just that-."

"Hey Mark!" They looked behind them to see Guy running towards them. "That guy Zega wants to speak with you." Mark nodded and followed Guy into the back of the camp. Zega was talking with Matthew and Marco and then bowed towards Mark when he came up to him. "I presume that you are the one that they call Mark?"

"That is correct. What exactly do you need?"

"I heard that you are the leader of this team?"

"I suppose that-."

"Hey wait a minute!" Inomaru ran up to Mark and poked him in the chest. "What makes you think that you're leader?"

"Well I just-."

"Gustaph had just as much right as you to take over!"

"Yes he does but-."

"But nothing!" Inomaru grabbed Mark by the collar and dragged him back towards Gustaph's tent. Mark waved towards Zega. "Sorry I guess our conversation will have to wait." Zega nodded and continued to speak with Marco and Matthew. Inomaru dragged Mark into Gustaph's tent and pushed him towards Gustaph. "Hey boss, Mark thinks that he can run things at camp better than you!" Mark turned towards Inomaru. "What's wrong with you? I never said that! No one stood up to take control so I did!" Gustaph laughed. "He's right Inomaru. However I do believe that there may be people here who are more willing to follow me than you.

Mark and Gustaph walked outside. Everyone gathered at the middle of the camp. Gustaph raised his arms and spoke out. "Listen up! There has been a dispute on who should be leading our army! Some believe that it should be Mark and others believe it should be me! So we are to decide here! We are to duel! The winner shall lead us all!" The crowd all nodded and agreed. "So what say you Mark?" Mark smiled and shook hands with Gustaph. "I'm up for a little challenge." Gustaph smiled and spoke out to the crowd. "We will fight in fifteen minutes!"

Mark sat in his tent looking over the weapons he had. Lyn walked into the tent and gave Mark a glare. "I can't believe that you're going through with this!"

"Well someone has to lead our army." Replied Mark as he continued to look over his weapons. "That's not the point! This is the legendary Gustaph! If you're not careful he could kill you during this fight!"

"Well I'm the legendary Mark and he could die if he's not careful. So it's nice to know that you think that geezer can beat me." Lyn blushed and opened her mouth to apologize, but Mark had already taken two slim swords and left.

Inomaru and Onimaru were helping Gustaph get his armor on inside of his tent. "I can't believe that tactician actually thinks he can fight you!" Gustaph laughed at how flustered Inomaru had gotten over this. "Maybe he is more qualified than me. I am getting on in my years, and you saw for yourself how I lost to Alderoffe." Gustaph looked over his kryss before walking outside to meet Mark.

Gustaph and Mark stood ten yards away from each other. Inomaru stood in between them. "Alright we are holding a fight between Mark and Gustaph to see who should lead us. Please keep your distance everyone. First one to land a decent hit wins!" Inomaru jumped out of the way as Gustaph let out a battle cry and ran towards Mark. "Third eye!" A purple circle appeared on Mark's head. Gustaph slashed at Mark who blocked with one sword and swung with the other. Gustaph jumped backwards and watched Mark carefully. Mark used his third eye to look into the future. He saw Gustaph slamming his fist into the ground to create a fissure. He stopped his prediction in time to see it for himself. He jumped to the side and then jumped into the fissure. Gustaph jumped down too where it was too dark for any spectators to see. There was the clashing of swords and cries of battle. They both jumped out unscathed. Mark was not able to figure out a flaw in Gustaph's defenses yet. _Not even with the third eye am I able to locate a weakness. _Gustaph charged towards Mark and jumped into the air. "Meteor strike!" He caught fire and went plummeting towards Mark who couldn't get out of the way in time. It made a direct hit and Mark disintegrated. Everyone gasped at the site. Tyrana was speechless and Lyn began to cry.

Gustaph stood up and looked at the remains, but then he felt something tap his back. "I win." Gustaph turned to see Mark there completely unscathed. "But how did you-?"

"My third eye doesn't just allow me to see things, but I can make other people see illusions."

"But I felt it, and that was no illusion it was a solid form!" Mark laughed at how the legendary Gustaph was acting. "I can create a solid clone, but it takes energy." Gustaph laughed and shook hands with Mark. "Very impressive Mark." He turned towards the crowd of spectators. "I now declare Mark as ruler of this army." Everyone clapped except for Mark who walked away into his tent.

Mark sat in his tent drinking whiskey for celebration. He sat and looked at the portrait that was there and raised his cup. _Would you be proud of me if you were still alive brother?_ Mark took a big swig before Tyrana came rushing into his tent. "Mark! Bandits are attacking our camp!" Mark stood up, took Zantetzugen, and walked outside. Bandits had surrounded the perimeter of the camp. He saw that they had a tight flawless formation. _Bandits are not this organized... it has to be her. _

"Come out Alicia! I know that you're here!" Mark's army looked at him then at the figure that appeared on top of the nearby hill. She was a berserker which was a pretty unusual profession for a woman. She wore a green tank top with matching pants and armor. She had long straight brown hair and she had a serious expression on her face. "Hello Mark, long time no see." Pent nudged Mark and whispered to him. "You know this girl Mark?" Mark nodded and spoke aloud. "We… worked together in the past." Alicia jumped off the hill and looked straight ahead at Mark. Mark realized that she held a large red axe. "How the hell did you get hell blazer?"

"How did you get Zantetzugen?" Mark grunted and pointed at her with it. "Be gone witch we have no business with you nor should you with us." She laughed and slammed Hell Blazer into the ground. "You're the same as all ways. You know what I want. I want what everyone else on the continent has heard about. The seven mythical weapons." Everyone was stunned by what they had heard. Pent stepped forward and called up to her. "What are you saying? How did people find out about them?"

"The merchant Girfu has been going around from town to town announcing the finals of his little tournament. He told everyone from here to Ostia about the prize being the air peircer. He also promised that some of the contestants will be using their own weapons. Now everyone wants them so they can be powerful and rule the world. I personally think their all stupid, but it's their own life their throwing away by doing it. Even Eliwood and Hector are coming here to give you all and escort to make sure that you make it there alive. So if you'd be so kind to give me your weapons we'll be on our way."

Mark remained silent for a minute before looking back towards Alicia. "No dice wench." Alicia was obviously annoyed and pointed Hell Blazer at Mark. "We out number you five to one. Only a fool would go into a fight with these odds!"

"Then call me a fool. Besides at least my soldiers aren't dirty honor less thieves." Alicia was now even more annoyed. "That's it! I offered a way that you would be able to escape this, but I guess you're just as stubborn as ever! Bandits kill them all!"

Firedude: Sorry I know short chapter. Review please, if you must flame then go ahead.


	18. Hell's Fury

**Chapter 14: Hell's Fury**

Firedude: Ladies and gentlemen I am back! I'm sorry to each and everyone of you for the almost year long delay, but things happened and I didn't have time and then well I stopped all together.

Zeek72: Thank you very much man.

Wolf from the Hidden Flames: I guess she does sound kind of cool doesn't she. I promise more romance.

FireemblemPRO: Yes I know I do too many things for Mark don't I?

Master Tacticion Hakan Blackfire: Ummm thanks… I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. I only own Chikage, Alderoffe, Shadow, Quill, Onimaru, Inomaru, Marco, Yuan, Vren, Dopple Ganger, Girfu, Alicia, and Kain. Kota, Gustaph, Mystic, Tyrana and Zega Verdan belong to friends and fans.

It feels good doing this after so long! On with the show!

The battle had raged on for hours, yet no casualties had befallen Mark's army. Shadow and Kota were stranded back to back fighting off the bandits. "They just keep coming!" cried Shadow stabbing another bandit in the stomach. "We might not make it if any more reinforcements come!" shouted Kota while he knocked out another three bandits with his nunchaku. "Silva!" shouted Pent fossilizing another bandit in silver. "I agree, what's Mark thinking having us stick around like this?"

A bandit was five inches away from cleaving Pent's head off when an arrow plated itself in the bandit's temple. Louis notched another arrow and looked for her next target. Hawkeye jumped off the rock he was standing on and slammed his axe into a group of bandits killing them on contact. "He's thinking that if some of us die then it's less worry for him." Vren decapitated another bandit with a short sword. "He would never think that!"

Onimaru and Inomaru used their summoning beasts to kill bandits quicker. Inomaru laughed as he stabbed a bandit in the face with his kunai. "I wouldn't put it past him though." Onimaru sighed at his brother's lack of tolerance for Mark. The Pegasus sisters did dive bombing rounds with their spears. Fiora shouted down to Inomaru. "Mark would never mislead-!" An arrow planted itself in her shoulder and she fell off her saddle. Florina spotted this and cried out. "Fiora's hit!"

Mystic heard this and made it just in time to catch Fiora. "You okay?" Fiora blushed. "Uh… yes thanks." Mystic put her on her feet and turned to blast away a crowd with an Excalibur spell. Marco stabbed another bandit with his scalpel while Zega sliced another in half. "You're pretty good doc." Marco laughed. "You're pretty good too." Raven killed ten more bandits in a blind fury. Another one jumped out from behind and was about to slice him in half when Gustaph jumped in and cut the neck. "You should be more careful Raven."

"Grrrr, you're not my boss old man!" Raven dashed off to kill another bandit. Gustaph laughed to himself and resumed his attack. Tyrana and Lyn were on a rampage slashing people left and right. Tyrana began to get tired both from the weight of Zantetzugen and the energy spent fighting. "Where the hell is Mark?" Lyn did a spiral cut slaying another bandit. "I'm not sure, but I hope he's alright…"

Mark stood ten yards from his former comrade Alicia. They were atop a cliff about twenty feet above the battle. "You're pretty pathetic Alicia stooping to the level of a bandit." Alicia stomped her foot. "It's not like I had a choice! It's a tough world Mr. tactician!" Mark laughed a little. "You haven't changed at all have you? Did you learn nothing from Kain?" Alice slammed her axe into the ground causing a small fissure to open. "Shut your mouth!" She lunged forward and made a horizontal slash at Mark.

Mark Quickly drew his lance and blocked the blow. He had trouble holding her back. _I need to use the third eye!_ Mark jumped back and shouted. "Third eye!" As the eye opened Alicia jumped forward and swung Hell Blazer at his forehead. She was so precise that she was able to knock the eye out with minimal damage. She grabbed the jewel and laughed as Mark clutched his forehead. "What's the matter? It hurts doesn't it? Now you know how it felt when you originally stole it from me." She put the jewel to her forehead and it magically sunk into her head.

"Third eye!" The purple jewel then revealed itself once again, but on Alicia's forehead. "Thank you for holding it for me Mark." She giggled and approached the bleeding figure kneeled on the ground. "You think that's all it will take to stop me?" Mark caught her off guard and slashed her shoulder. She grunted and smacked Mark in the face with the blunt side of the axe. He flew across the cliff and staggered back onto his feet just in time to block another swing from Alicia.

Mark dived to the left and stabbed at Alicia who barely dodged it. She swung the axe down onto Mark blocked it just in time. Mark then jumped back and lunged at Alicia. She used the third eye to make multiple illusions of herself. Mark hit an illusion and backed away as the others closed in. Alicia then raised her axe and swung it horizontally. A barrage of flames shot out burning Mark.

Tyrana sat on top of a nearby tree's branches looking for any bandits that didn't retreat. Wil walked up to the base of the tree and called up to Tyrana. "Hey are there any more of them left?"

"No they all seem to have fled!" Tyrana prepared to jump down from the tree when she slipped on the tree and fell. Wil reached out and caught the screaming Tyrana, however he underestimated her weight and they both hit the ground. Accidentally their lips touched. They were in a daze so they didn't move for a minute or two. Wil realized what happened first. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean for t-that to happen!" Tyrana stood up and tried to stop herself from blushing. "N-No I should have been more careful." They both laughed nervously for a few seconds.

Lyn then ran over to them out of breath. "Have either of you seen Mark?" Tyrana remembered what she saw up in the tree. "Well… I didn't see him, but I thought I saw some activity up on that cliff up there. Lyn walked over to the cliff and saw that there was blood dripping from the edge. Without a moment to spare the three of them tried to find a way up.

Mark was lying on the ground bleeding beaten and burnt. Alicia stood over her victim about to deliver the final blow. Mark began to laugh out of no where. "What's so god damn funny?" Mark looked over towards Alicia and continued laughing. "I was just thinking about what Kain would say if he saw the two of us like this." Alicia gritted his teeth in anger. "Why won't you shut up about him?" Mark stopped laughing and looked at her. "Don't tell me you don't miss him at all?" Alicia remained silent for a minute. She lowered her axe and walked away. "We're done for today, but don't think that you're off the hook."

Mark watched with a smile on his face as Alicia walked back into the forest. He looked straight up towards the sky and began to close his eyes as heard people rushing towards him and before he fell unconscious he saw Lyn leaning over him crying.

Firedude: I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I know it was short I'm sorry, but it's all I've got for now. I'm actually going on vacation this Friday so I want to try to get in as many chapters before then.


	19. Kain

**Chapter 15: Kain**

Firedude: Next chapter all ready to ship out, but first!

FireemblemPRO: Pakistan? Sweet! Hope you had a good time there!

Zeek72: Thank you so much Zeek.

Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters. I own Chikage, Alderoffe, Shadow, Quill, Onimaru, Inomaru, Yuan, Vren, Marco, Dopple Ganger, Girfu, Ziroka, Alicia, Marie, Lean and Kain. Kota, Gustaph, Mystic, Tyrana and Zega Verdan are owned by friends and family.

Firedude: Ready? On with the show!

Mark awoke in his tent in a daze. He sat up felt a sharp pain in his chest. He saw that almost every inch of his body was covered in bandages. He felt his forehead where the third eye jewel used to be. He felt the indent in his skin through bandage. He sighed and laid back down. _Alicia was a hell of a lot stronger than I remembered and I don't think that it was because of Hell blazer. _Mark noticed movement in the corner of the room. He looked over and saw Lyn sleeping with multiple vulnaries and rum bottles lying around her. Mark smiled and closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Gustaph took a count of everyone since Mark was injured. No one had died during the battle, but there were multiple injuries. Gustaph sat down and rubbed his eyes from lack of sleep. Inomaru walked up to him and handed him some water. "We should move out soon sir. We might not make it to Ostia on time if we stick around." Gustaph nodded in agreement. "True, but Alicia said that Hector and Eliwood are coming to give us an escort."

"Are you really going to trust that witch's word sir?"

"I know I know, but what would she gain from lying to us?" Inomaru thought for a few seconds and sighed. "I understand sir but-."

"Lord Gustaph!" Onimaru ran over to Gustaph out of breath. "The escort from Ostia is here sir!" Gustaph stood up and walked over to them with Onimaru. Inomaru cursed under his breath and followed.

Eliwood and Hector finished speaking to Pent and turned their attention to Gustaph. Eliwood shook hands with Gustaph and smiled. "You must be Gustaph. Pent told me about the current situation." Gustaph nodded and then shook hands with Hector. "Is it true that words about the weapons got out to civilians?" Hector nodded grimly. "Unfortunately yes, Girfu couldn't keep his mouth shut about it. So it is absolutely imperative that you are escorted to Ostia. Many people are desperate for power and there is no telling what they would do."

Eliwood looked around the camp. "Where's Mark?" Gustaph frowned at the question. "He was injured during the last battle and is recovering in his tent. Eliwood was shocked by hearing this. "Will he be alright?"

"Well he tried taking on the bandit group leader. She also had the Hell Blazer so it's hard to say. His tent is over there if you wish to see him." Gustaph pointed to the large tent in the center of the camp. Eliwood and Hector walked over there with Gustaph, Inomaru, and Onimaru.

Mark couldn't fall asleep. He just laid in his bed roll starring at the top of the tent. He heard his tent flap open and saw Hector and Eliwood walk in. He tried to raise his hand to wave, but a sharp pain erupted in his elbow causing him to drop his arm and hit the ground. He yelled out in pain and clutched his elbow. Gustaph sighed and slapped his forehead. "Not the sharpest knife in the drawer aren't you?" The yell woke Lyn up.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She sprung up to her feet surprised to see Eliwood and Hector. "Hector! Eliwood!" She hugged the two of them out of happiness. "It's been so long!" Mark sighed and took a swig of rum. _Sure hug them. _She then turned to Mark and sat down next to him. She spoke in a soothing voice. "Are you okay Mark?"

"Yeah I think I'm okay." She smiled happily when she heard the reply. She put her hand on his pillow. "Good." She then pulled out the pillow from under his head hit him so hard with it she went flying out of the tent. "Don't you dare ever do some thing like that again! You had me so worried!" The camp looked on in astonishment as Lyn scolded Mark who was lying in a daze on the ground.

About a minute or two away from the camp Wil was hunting for the camp's next meal. He spotted a large hog that he had been stalking for an hour. _Finally I got him! _Wil took aim and pulled the arrow back. He then released the arrow just as Tyrana jumped out of a nearby tree onto the boar. The boar noticed both the attacks and fled into the woods. The arrow struck the ground of where the boar once stood and Tyrana's slim sword also struck the ground. Both Wil and Tyrana gripped their heads in frustration. They both stomped over to each other and shouted at once. "I've been following the hog for hours! What the hell were you thinking?"

They both then realized who they were shouting at. Wil blushed and looked at the ground out of embarrassment. "I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Tyrana also blushed and replied quickly. "N-No I'm sorry!" They were both silent for a few minutes. Wil spoke first. "I better follow that hog…" Tyrana snapped out of her trance too. "Oh! Okay I should go check up on Mark!" They both ran off to do what they said they would. Tyrana thought to herself as she ran back to camp. _Why do I have so much trouble talking to him! I usually don't have trouble speaking my mind!_

Mark successfully limped back to his tent after being smacked around by Lyn. He laid back down and down a whole bottle of red rum. Lyn sat down next to Mark refusing to even look at him. Eliwood hoping no more out bursts like that would happen began to speak. "So Mark how did you know the bandit leader?" Mark remained silent for a minute. "We used to work together before I helped Lyn get to Caelin."

"Then why did she do this to you?"

"…I don't feel like talking about it." Eliwood was starting to get annoyed. "A former comrade cuts you to ribbons and you're not interested in why she did it?" Mark thought for a second. "That's pretty much the jest of it." Eliwood sighed and walked out with the others. They all walked away from the camp to the edge of the forest.

Lyn spoke first. "I don't like this. Mark isn't ever like this." Hector nodded in agreement. "He's hiding something." Just then Tyrana came out of the forest. "Hi everyone, what are you guys doing?" Eliwood looked at her puzzled. "Who is this girl?" Lyn waved her hand towards Tyrana. "This is Tyrana, Mark's apprentice."

"I never knew that Mark had an apprentice, but back to the subject. Mark was beaten within an inch of his life by someone he said was an old ally and he doesn't question why. Do you have any ideas Tyrana?" Tyrana thought for a minute. "Well… I remember him saying something to that girl. Something about "What would Kain say if he saw this."

Inomaru cringed at the mention of the name. Onimaru noticed this and pulled on his sleeve. "Brother? Do you know what she's talking about?" They all turned towards Inomaru who started to feel uncomfortable. "Well… I'm not entirely sure if it's the same person, but I met someone with the same name a few months ago…"

3 months ago: Inomaru, Onimaru and Gustaph were shopping at a bazaar in Bulgar. Gustaph was reading off a list of food they needed. Inomaru zoned him out while he was checking out a group of local girls. Gustaph hit him in the back of the head. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes! I heard you old man!" Gustaph hit him again. "Don't lie to me you idiot!" Inomaru grumbled something and followed them through the bazaar. Gustaph ripped the list in half and gave one piece to Inomaru. "Get what's on the list and meet back here in one hour." Inomaru took the list and looked it over. Gustaph then thrusted a bag of gold into Inomaru's hands. "Don't spend it all on useless junk again!" Inomaru rolled his eyes and walked away. _Beer and women aren't junk._ Inomaru walked for a few minutes and then spotted a crowd in the center of town.

Inomaru walked over to see five bandits were holding a twelve year old girl hostage. She had short blue hair wearing Sacaen clothes. Police surrounded the bandits, but didn't make a move out of fear that they would harm the girl. "Give us five hundred thousand gold and we will give the girl back! You've got five minutes to get our money!" shouted the leader of the bandits. The crowd was panicking, because no one could afford that.

Inomaru looked into his bag and looked at the gold. _I don't have even nearly enough! If I try to fight them they might kill the little girl. What should I do...? _Just then a twenty year old with blue shoulder length hair that covered his eyes emerged from the crowd. The bandit leader tightened his grip on the little girl and pointed his axe the man. "Who the hell are you?" The man pulled out a green spear and got into stance. "I'm Kain…and I pretty sure that's my sister you're holding…" The bandits all laughed.

"And just what are you going to do abo-?" just then a kunai knife was thrown directly into his jugular vein killing him instantly. The girl tried to run away when another bandit tried to grab her. Kain planted his spear in the back of the bandit's shoulder. The bandit stumbled forward and gripped his injured shoulder. "I-I can't feel my arm!" Kain then stabbed his spear into the bandit's liver killing him instantly. A bandit swung his axe at his head, but he was stopped by a swift kick to the face from Inomaru. The bandit stumbled back and Inomaru continued with an onslaught of kicks and punches. He then jumped back and threw a shuriken into his forehead. Inomaru admired his kill for a few seconds. Although this gave the bandits enough time to sneak behind him.

They jumped into the air and swung their axes down upon Inomaru. They were blocked by Kain and his green lance. He then pushed the bandits back and shouted. "Third eye!" A purple jewel identical to Mark's revealed itself on his forehead. He then stared into he bandit's eyes stopping them in their tracks. They clutched their ears as though someone was screaming in them. They screamed like wild animals. There was then a bang and the two bandits dropped dead on the floor.

Inomaru walked over and inspected the bodies. He then turned to Kain in astonishment. "What the hell did you do to them?" He smiled slightly. "I just made their brains implode." Inomaru looked at him in horror. The little girl ran up and hugged Kain while the Police disposed of the bodies. "Are you okay Lean?" The little girl cried into his shirt while trying to get out an answer. "No! They were going to hurt me!" Kain patted her back and tried to get her to calm down. The police had broken up the crowd when some else approached them.

"Kain I've been looking every where for you!" A woman who looked like the little girl but Kain's age stomped towards them. "This is exactly what happens when you don't watch Lean! She could've died because you weren't smart enough to look after her!" Kain scratched the back of his head trying to ignore the woman. "Sorry Sis I-." The girl grabbed his hair and dragged him away still shouting at him.

She stopped next to Inomaru talking in a calm sweet voice. "I don't think I caught you name." Inomaru smiled nervously. "I'm Inomaru."

"I'm Marie, thanks for saving my sister. I hope I see you around." She continued to drag her brother away with her giggling little sister right behind her. Inomaru watched them walk away. _What a weird bunch..._ He walked away to meet back with Gustaph and Onimaru.

When Inomaru was done with the story Gustaph punched him in the face. "So that's what you were doing!" Tyrana laughed at the Inomaru for getting hit. Eliwood spoke first. "It still doesn't explain how Mark and Alicia know him!"

"It's not about how they knew him any more…" They all turned towards Lyn. "Hector was puzzled. "What do you mean?" She slapped herself on the forehead not believing what he said. "The big question is no longer how Mark knew all of them. The green lance… was it a mythical weapon…? What about the third eye jewel? Mark said that there was only one and that it was in his family for generations!" They all finally realized this. Lyn started to walk away. Hector called after her. "Lyn! Where are you going?"

"To get some answers…"

Mark sat in his tent quietly sipping rum. Lyn walked in with a serious look on her face and sat down next to him. "Come to beat me up again?" Lyn sighed and lowered her head slightly. "I'm sorry it's just that it was the second time you almost died on this trip…" Mark frowned and put an arm around Lyn holding her close. "Mark… if you won't tell anyone about Kain at least tell me…" She then told Mark the story Inomaru told them and repeated her questions.

"Mark sat there taking in what Lyn had said and asked. "I guess I can't hide it now. The lance Inomaru spoke of was the Scorpio. If the blade penetrates the skin that part of the body will become numb." Lyn took in the information. "So how do you know Kain and what about the third eye jewel?" Mark rubbed his temples and continued. "I guess I better tell."

Three months ago: A man and a woman walked along a path to the outskirts of Bulgar. "It's been so long since we've seen cousin Kain! I wonder how he's been." The man laughed. "He's probably giving Marie a hard time like always." They both laughed at the comment. The woman spotted a house over the hill. "I think that's it!" She ran ahead of the man to the house. The man continued to walk at a steady pace disregarding what the woman did. When he made it he was greeted by his cousin Kain. He smiled and shook hands with his cousin. "Cousin Mark, how are you?"

He then gave Marie and Lean a hug too. They then went inside and talked for a while. Lean then came up to Mark and pulled on his arm. "Cousin Mark, can you teach me how to fight?"

Mark laughed to himself before replying. "I'm just a tactician I don't fight that much so I don't think I can teach you anything useful." Lean pouted a little and then turned to her other cousin. "Cousin Alicia, can you teach me to fight?" Alicia smiled at her younger cousin. "Sure, but can you give me a couple minutes okay?" Lean smiled and ran outside.

Mark turned back to his other cousins. "Why is she so interested in fighting all of a sudden?" Marie laughed a little. "Kain over here allowed Lean to be kidnapped by a group of bandits." Kain smashed his fist into the table. "It's not like I wanted her to be kidnapped!" They all began to laugh. Just then an explosion was heard outside. They grabbed their weapons and ran outside. A group of bandits were attacking Bulgar and Lean was standing there watching the city go up in flames. Marie grabbed Lean and ran inside the house, while Alicia, Mark and Kain ran into town

Before they could make it to Bulgar's gate an elfire spell enclosed them within a twenty yard circle of flame. A lone man dressed in Scarlet armor stood in front of them. He had a matching helmet covering his face. Fear suddenly shot through Mark, because he realized that his armor was just black and covered in blood. Mark swallowed the spit in his mouth and drew a slim sword. They stood at a stand still for a minute. Then the bandit raised his head revealing his only visible feature. Sharp fangs dripping with blood. The bandit floated off the ground and flew at them. The bandit brandished a large red axe. He dive bombed straight down at the three.

He swung the axe down propelling multiple waves of flames upon them. They all dived out of the way just in time. The Bandit landed on the ground and took a swing at Mark. He attempted to block it with his sword but it exploded into shards. He jumped back just in time to avoid damage. Kain lunged forward and stabbed Scorpio into the bandit's shoulder. It screamed such a hideous wail that it almost made Kain's ears bleed. He stumbled back as the monster took flight. Alicia swung wildly as it flew around her.

It caught her off guard and bit her neck. The monster flew away into the night, but not before dropping Hell Blazer. The bandits had retreated from the town. Mark and Kain tended to their wounded family member. Suddenly her eyes shot open and took a swing at the two of them. She threw her axe at Kain who deflected it. She ran through the fire back towards the cabin regardless of the burns she suffered. "What the hell is wrong with her?" exclaimed Mark. Kain leapt through the fire receiving multiple burns. Mark called after him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"She is going back to the cabin! Marie and Lean are in danger!" Mark realized his point and jumped through the fire as well and caught up to Kain. Kain kicked open the cabin door to find a dead Marie and Lean on the floor and Alicia standing over their bodies with a wood cutters axe. She smiled at them and dashed out the back door. Kain walked over to the remains of his sisters. Mark looked on upon this and wept. _What was my sister thinking...?_

Lyn sat there on the verge of tears. "Alicia… is your sister?" Mark nodded solemnly. "What happened next…?" Mark sighed and covered his eyes with his hands. "We buried the two of them and we went our separate ways. Kain had Zantetzugen in a secret room in his basement. I took it and he took Scorpio and we set out to find Alicia." Lyn took a second to take in everything she had just heard. "That doesn't explain to me how you got the third eye jewel." Mark was about to answer that when he heard a noise. He turned his attention to the far corner of the room.

"Reveal yourself!" After a few seconds Chikage came out of hiding. "Why do you have to be so smart?" An urn on the other side of the room morphed into Dopple Ganger. "We were just interested in what you were talking about…" Lyn stood up and drew the kattis. "You were probably going to assassinate Mark weren't you?" Chikage laughed at her accusation. "Very perceptive of you, but no we aren't. We were simply eavesdropping, but don't mind us please continue." Mark sighed and continued. "A month later Kain had found her and attempted to fight her. I made it too late. She killed him and took the jewel. I tracked her down a month later. I couldn't defeat her, but I obtained the jewel."

"…I'm sorry." said Lyn leaning up against Mark. Mark hugged Lyn close and enjoyed the weird feeling he got when they hugged. Dopple Ganger sighed and spoke up. "If you don't mind I have my own story to tell." They all turned their attention to him. "It's not really a story more of information. The weird bandit you fought was a monster known as Ziroka…" Chikage became suspicious. "You know of him DG?"

"…He is the source of virus Z" They all looked at each other. Mark cleared his throat. "What is that Dopple Ganger?" He tried to find the words to say. "It's a virus given to those who seek power. The symptoms are random, but as you may have figured out Alderoffe was simply a general under him."

"So Alicia is infected with this?"

"Yes, a full transformation takes three years. Alicia is in the earlier stages so she will just get stronger and eventually turn into something similar to Alderoffe." Chikage laughed. "How do you know all this though?" Dopple Ganger went silent. "I'm infected with the same virus. I gained the power to bend my shape and luckily I kept control over my mind unlike others who were infected. Ziroka, along with three other generals with virus Z are called the four horsemen."

Mark thought it over and then answered. "Is Alderoffe one of them?"

"Well he was, but you killed him so not anymore."

Miles away at the Mythical door Alicia returns. She kneeled before a throne situated in front of the door. She kneeled in front of the throne and presented the Scorpio. Ziroka stood up from his throne in anger and hissed. "Where are the other three you promissssssed?" Alicia lowered her head. "I'm sorry War, I had more trouble than expected even with the local bandit's help." War sat back down. "It'sssss okay Pestilence. It was not a complete failure. We were able to recover the bodies of Famine and Death." He snapped his fingers and Quill and Alderoffe walked out fully healed and alive. Alderoffe also and both arms. "I want the three of you to go to Ostia. Take as many soldiers as you wish and bring back Zantetzugen, Silva, the Life Staff, and the Air Piercer. Failure will not be tolerated!"

Firedude: Tadaaaaa! One seven page monster all ready for you! I hope this will keep you satisfied until I get back from vacation!


	20. The Tunnels of Sin

**Chapter 16: The Tunnels of Sin**

Firedude: Alright I'll squeeze one more chapter out before vacation. No guarantee you'll like how it ends though.

FireemblemPRO: I'm glad all your questions were answered. And as for the Elilyn… I'll think about it over vacation.

Mystic Omega: You're shocked? Hooray! My mission is complete!

CHIEF91592 (): Thanks Chief maybe I will.

Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters. I only own Chikage, Alderoffe, Shadow, Quill, Onimaru, Inomaru, Yuan, Vren, Marco, Dopple Ganger, Girfu, Ziroka, Alicia, Marie, Kain, and Lean. Kota, Gustaph, Mystic, Tyrana, Zega Verdan, Nord and Tryst belong to friends and fans.

Firedude: Ready? Set? On with the show!

They had only two weeks left to make it to Ostia. The group was quiet for the most part on their trip. They were about a three days trip from the tournament, but were in a hurry because of the multiple dangers that there now were. They did their best to avoid towns so not to draw publicity. They decided to take an alternate route through a nearby mountain pass. It would add an extra day onto their trip, but they had to do it. For a portion of the pass they had to go through the mountain. It was then Mystic confronted Mark about something on his mind.

"Hey Mark, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes Mystic?"

"Well it's just-." Just then the walls of the cavern began to shake and the soldiers panicked. Hector then shouted and made the situation worse. "Cave in!" Everyone ran full speed to the end of the cave. Just when a majority of people had made it out Rocks fell and covered the exit. This left Mark, Lyn, Tyrana, Wil, Zega, Mystic, Fiora, Kota, Shadow, Florina, Nino, Vren, and Yuan trapped inside. They quickly tried to run back the other way when more rocks fell near the other end.

It then became completely dark. They all packed together near the center trying to figure out what was going on. They all sat down and tried to start a fire, but to no avail. Florina and Nino sat close together out of fear of what was in the dark. Tyrana hung her head. "Great we're all going to suffocate!" Fiora stood up and tried to calm everyone down. "Calm down everyone I'm sure that-." Fiora then whipped around and slapped Mystic. "Stop touching me!" Mystic tried to block the barrage of punches while trying to get out a reply. "How do you know it was me?"

"Because you're the only one who would try to take advantage of a girl in the dark!" Mystic thought for a second. "Good point." Yuan tapped his torch staff on the ground and created light. "…If you're all quite done… I would like to leave now…" Tyrana stood up and yelled in frustration. "Just how are we going to do that?" Kota shot multiple ki blasts into the rocks blocking the exit, but failed. "I'm not even making a dent and I don't have enough energy to keep this up." Yuan looked over towards him. "…Are you done…?" Kota nodded and walked back into the circle.

Vren looked over at Shadow. "Can't you just teleport us outside the cave using shadows?" Shadow gave him a stern look. "First of all I can't transport this many people. Second there are no shadows outside to transport into. Its still morning so by the time darkness comes we will probably have suffocated." Vren sighed. "Sorry I'm so ignorant Dracula." Shadow gave him a glare and continued thinking. Yuan tapped his torch staff on the floor to get everyone's attention.

"If you don't mind I have a solution to all this." Tyrana practically shouted. "What is it then?" Yuan pointed his staff towards a third cave passage. Tyrana laughed nervously and apologized. They all peered inside the cave and saw nothing but darkness. Mark began to limp down the path. "Mark, where are you going?" Mark turned back towards Lyn and called back. "Unless you have another idea I see no choice!" They all looked at each other and followed.

They eventually made it to another room, but this one was man made and had seven tunnels. They found multiple skeletons spread across the floor missing limbs. They all were battle ready, but obviously lost. They looked around the room and saw a man sitting under a wine rack. He had a bottle of wine in his hand and at least twenty empty bottles scattered around him. He had shoulder length green hair and Sacaen clothes. He had a black cloak draped over his shoulders and he kept repeating and repeating something. Mark approached him first. "Are you alright sir?" The man didn't even look up at him. "No…" Mark sat down next to him just as the torch staff went out. Yuan tapped it on the wall and tried to turn it back on, but to no avail.

Mark tapped the man on the shoulder. "Is there something wrong sir?" The man turned and looked Mark straight in the eyes. He grabbed his collar and pulled him up close so he could whisper in Mark's ear. When Mark got close he realized that the man was actually in his twenties and not that old at all. The man then whispered. "Yes… I won't die..." Mark was shocked by what he had heard and stumbled back. The man laughed and then stood up. "My name is Tryst, let me tell my story."

Hector and the others were working furiously to get boulders out of the way, however there were way too many and everyone was getting tired. Eliwood punched the rocks. "Why won't it open?" Gustaph walked up to the cave and took a good look. "Could the legend be true…?" They all turned towards Gustaph. "What do you mean?" questioned Hector.

"Long ago there was a master and apprentice druid who resided here. The master Nord was an alchemist who sought immortality and just used the student to create the potion. But before he could drink it the student killed him and drank the potion. It was then he realized just how much blood him and his master had spilled creating the potion. He fell into deep depression and tried to kill himself. However he wouldn't die, so he spent years in the cavern studying alchemy. Many greedy people came and tried to take the potion for themselves, but anyone who did was killed by the student."

The whole entire army had their jaws dropped after he had finished. Hector then yelled in his face. "Why didn't you say anything about that before?" Gustaph smiled. "You never asked." Hector grunted in frustration. Gustaph patted him on the shoulder and continued. "It's just a legend I'm sure it's not true."

Tryst had just finished telling the same exact story that Gustaph was telling getting the same reaction from the group. Mark recovered from the shock first and spoke. "…Is that true?" Tryst took a swig of wine. "Well most of it. I am the student, but the people who came in search of the potion killed themselves from insanity." They all looked at each other. "Insanity?" questioned Lyn. Tryst pointed to the seven tunnels.

"Behold my master Nord's last invention. The tunnels of sin. Each tunnel has a different sin and at the end of the tunnels is the potion. The warriors all died of insanity from the sins."

"Why didn't they all just do down the same path?" questioned Yuan. Tryst took another swig of wine and continued. "There are runes at the end of each tunnel they all must be touched at once to get in the chamber." Yuan thought it over and spoke again. "Is there an exit in the chamber?"

"Of course, why?"

"The other two exits have been blocked off." replied Yuan. Tryst rubbed his head and got up. "I guess it's time to leave then" they all walked towards the tunnels except for Zega. They all turned back towards him. "Are you coming Zega?" asked Mark. Zega gripped the handle of the Mui Tai and whipped it out. In the blink of an eye he had his blade up against Tryst's throat.

"You were the one who did it!" They had all drawn their in case Zega tried to kill him. "What are you talking about?" questioned Kota. Zega's hand shook a little. "The people him and Nord kidnapped for experiments… some of them were my parents!" He took a swing at Tryst who took the swing to the face. He stood back up and the wound healed instantly. "Strike me as much as you want if it will make you feel better. I'm not proud of what I did…" Zega took more violent strikes at Tryst.

Each time he healed automatically. Zega then became tired and couldn't attack anymore. "Are you done?" questioned Tryst. Zega tried to attack again, but fell to the ground. "…Y-You took everything from me. My family… my home… my place of nobility… everything!" He struggled to stand back up. "…But I suppose I must let my grudge go until we make it out…"

They all sheathed their weapons and walked to the entrance of the caves. Mark looked up at the tunnels and questioned Tryst. "So how do we know which is in which tunnel?" Tryst stood in front of the group. "We don't. We split up into groups go through the cave and touch the runes at the ends of the cave." Tryst turned to all of them before they left. "The sin may not affect you but be careful regardless." They all then broke up into groups and then left through their tunnel.

In the first tunnel Yuan and Zega walked through the tunnel. Yuan walked at a faster pace than Zega though for an unknown reason. Yuan turned and called back to Zega. "Why are you moving so slow Zega?" Zega tried to quicken his pace. "I think we are in the tunnel of sloth…" He then yawned and fell over onto the ground. "I feel so lazy… I don't think I can go on…" Yuan went back and picked him up onto his back. "Why aren't you being affected by the tunnel…?"

"My training as a priest allows me to resist sins." Zega remained silent for a few minutes. "So… you're a priest?" Yuan nodded and kept walking. "How do you forgive someone for killing your family…?" He remained silent for a few seconds. "Figure it out…" Zega grunted in frustration. "SKREEEEEE!" Yuan was so surprised by the screech that he threw Zega off his shoulders. "What the hell was that?" Giant spiders then began running at them from the opposite end of the tunnel. They quickly got out their weapons regardless of Zega's laziness. Zega and Yuan were practically surrounded. Zega had trouble holding his sword. "This is juuuuust great!"

Yuan took out the staff of life and drained energy out of multiple spiders, while Zega lugged the Mui Tai around trying to slice the spiders in half. They ambushed Zega from behind and landed on his back pinning him on the ground. Yuan whipped out a shine tome and blasted the spiders off his back. Zega got up and gripped Mui Tai tightly. You're all going down pests!"

He raised the sword in the air and a black mist floated from it and began to take the form of a black dragon. Zega fell to his knees and yawned. "Mui Tai will handle it from here…" He then fell to the ground and fell asleep. Mui Tai then let out a mighty roar and began to barbeque all the spiders.

In the second tunnel Florina and Nino walked side by side at a quick pace. "So what sin do you think it is in this one?" Asked Florina. "I'm not sure…" Nino then thought of something. "I think this is the pride tunnel…"

"What makes you say that?"

"I just feel proud of myself all of a sudden… I'm so much better than you!" Florina all of a sudden took on the same attitude as Nino. "I'm a thousand times better than you!" Nino then replied proudly. "At least I'm not afraid of everything!" Florina replied in the same way. "Well I can kick your ass in any competition!"

"Oh yeah well I bet I can touch the rune first!" They both sped down the tunnel trying to get to the rune first. Moments later they came running back screaming. Close behind them on their heels was a horde of giant spiders. Suddenly they stopped drew their weapons and whipped around. Florina spoke in a fierce voice. "I bet I can kill more than you!" Nino made a small laugh. "You can't hit the broad side of a barn!"

Nino froze a bunch of them with the Fimblevetr tome while Florina shattered them to pieces with her iron lance. Nino casted Elfire and burned another swarm of them to a crisp. In a fury, Florina sliced another dozen in half. The spiders, realizing how they were getting slaughtered, dug holes in the ground and escaped. Nino laughed triumphantly. "I told you I could kill more!" She turned around to see Florina was already running towards the rune. Nino cried out in frustration and chased after her.

In tunnel three Tyrana and Wil walked through the cave arguing over Zantetzugen. "Why can't I use Zantetzugen Tyrana?" Tyrana was getting frustrated with him. "Because it's the tunnel of greed and besides it's mine!" Wil grumbled under his breath and continued walking. Suddenly Giant spiders began to pour into the tunnel. Tyrana immediately began to kill any spider that came too close to her. "A little help would be appreciated Wil!"

"I refuse to move…" Tyrana cursed under her breath. "Fine I'll give you Zantetzugen if you help me!" Wil laughed a little and notched an arrow. "Now we're talking!" Wil rapidly shot arrows decimating the spider army. Tyrana raised Zantetzugen into the air and shouted. "Zantetzugen!" The sword emitted a light blue aura and she was gone instantly. She moved at hyper speeds killing large groups of spiders. Like in the pride cave the spiders frantically retreated.

Wil and Tyrana were on the ground panting after their exhausting battle. Wil staggered to his feet trying to say something. "I-I want Zantetzugen n-!" Wil was cut off Tyrana giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Tyrana giggled and whispered in his ear. "Thanks Wil…" She left him standing there speechless as she walked away. _Phew! Thank god I got that out of my system!_

In the fourth tunnel Kota and Shadow were fighting the urge to kick the crap out of each other. Kota was trying to stop himself from whipping out his nunchaku. _Why did I have to go with Shadow in the wrath tunnel! It's not any different I always want to kick his ass, but now I can't fight it. _They both stopped and raised their fists and punched at each other. They stopped an inch away from each other's faces when they heard a high pitched screech. Giant spiders all poured into the cave. They looked at each other and smiled. Shadow laughed to himself. "I'll deal with you later…" they whipped around and began beating the hell out of the spiders.

Kota covered his fists in ki energy and shouted. "Mantis leap!" He jumped into a crowd of spiders and slammed his fist into the ground causing a ki explosion. Shadow pulled out his knife and multiplied butchering multiple spiders. Kota smacked around the nearby spiders with his spiked gauntlets. Shadow and Kota butchered every spider in the cave. By the end of the battle they were covered in spider blood, but it didn't satisfy their anger. They turned to each other to fight, but were out of energy. So they decided to just crawl to the rune.

In the fifth tunnel Mystic was about to die of annoyance. Fiora wouldn't shut up. "How I can't cast spells without a tome? I want to cast spells! How come you can drink alcohol? I want to drink alcohol! How come-?" Mystic couldn't take it any more. "Look Fiora I know it's not your fault, but please try to fight the envy!" Fiora stared at him horrifyingly. Mystic waved a hand in front of her face to try to break her out of her trance. "S-S-S-S-Spiders!" she screamed and ran down the tunnel screaming. Mystic stood there stupefied. _What's her problem?_ He turned around to see an army of spiders behind him. He freaked out and fired a gigantic Silva spell turning all of them to silver.

Fiora came back to find Mystic curled up on the ground. "Mystic are you okay? I only have one thing to say to you." Mystic stood up and glared at her. "Oh really? What?"

"How come you get to freak out and kill all the spiders? I wanted to kill all of them!" Mystic not being able to take it anymore sprinted towards the rune, with an envious Fiora right on his heels.

In the sixth tunnel Tryst and Vren were dragging themselves across the ground. "I'm so hungry I could eat a cow!" moaned Vren. "Why did we have to get the gluttony tunnel?" Tryst ignored Vren and continued dragging himself. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"I'm so hungry I could eat a dragon!"

"I'm so hungry I could eat a year's worth of food!"

"I'm so hungry…!" Tryst looked over at Vren. "I…I… could eat you!" Tryst bit Vren's shoulder just to be punched in the face. They began to wrestle each other trying to bite the other one. Just then a horde of spiders emerged from the ground. They starred at the spiders. Vren began speaking. "I'm so hungry…" Then Tryst finished. "…I could eat a group of huge spiders!" They leaped onto the horde of spiders.

**Warning this next scene was censored due to vicious eating of huge spiders. I know you probably wanted to see it, but really do you want to see a couple of crazed lunatics eat spiders? ...Come to think of it that would be pretty cool! Awww crap! It's over!**

Vren and Tryst sat on a pile of huge dead spiders with massive stomach aches. "I guess I should've of eaten that last one." said Tryst. "I've got to get out of here!" cried Vren running to the rune with Tryst.

In the last tunnel Lyn and Mark walked through the cave with nothing eventful happening. Lyn finally broke the silence after a few minutes. "So what sin do you think is our tunnel is?" Mark shrugged and kept limping through the cave. "I don't know. I'm prepared for any thing thrown at me." Suddenly Lyn stopped in her tracks. Mark turned around to see what had stopped her. His eyes shot open wide. Lyn was walking towards her with a mischievous grin. She whispered in Mark's ear in a seductive voice. "Why are you in such a hurry Mark? Won't you come rest with me for a while?" She began to pull Mark towards the wall of the tunnel. _What the hell is she doing? ... Wait a minute! Oh my god! I'm in the lust tunnel with Lyn! _Mark tried to pull free of her grip on him, but to no avail. "Lyn we're in the lust tunnel! Please control yourself!"

"Only if you promise to relax with me for a bit." Mark blushed furiously. "Something tells me you don't have relaxing on your mind…" Just then Mark heard a rumbling a hundred spiders. "Uhh…Lyn…"

"Yes Mark?"

"Could you let go of my arm so I can fight the horde of spiders about to eat us!"

"Maybe in a little…" Mark was thinking frantically of a way to get out of this, when he came up with an idea. "Hey Lyn the spiders don't want us to…er… relax." Lyn instantly let go of Mark and pulled out both kattis. "I'll slaughter you all!" Lyn began to dissect all of spider at a horrifying rate. By the time Lyn was done she was covered in spider blood and was in a frenzy. She calmed down and turned around to find Mark ran ahead to the rune. "Wait come back!"

Some how all of them had touched the runes and made it into the safety of the cavern. In the center of the room on a pedestal was the immortality potion. The sins no longer had an affect on them in the room. They were all pretty much unconscious on the floor by the time they got there. Mark yelled at Tryst in frustration. "You never mentioned giant spiders would be in the caves!" Tryst Scratched the side of his face and laughed. "Sorry I guess I forgot." They all sighed at the late mention of this. Mark walked up to the pedestal and saw behind it was another tunnel. He sighed and turned back to the rest of the group. "I don't think any of us have the energy to travel any more so we will set up camp here. Everyone made a sigh of relief and made their tents right away.

Everyone was pretty much in bed right away except for Mark and Tryst who sat up in their tent drinking whiskey. Tryst had drunk about twice as much as Mark and wouldn't stop drinking. Mark looked at all the empty bottles and looked back at Tryst. "You sure are a heavy drinker aren't you?" Tryst remained silent form a while. "No matter how much I drink I can't drown my sorrows…" He took another swig of whiskey and went silent again. Mark was quiet for a few minutes. There are a few things you're not telling us about you… what else about you are you not telling us?" He remained silent for a second. "Well I'm really seventy…"

"That's not surprising since you're immortal, but that's not all is it?" Tryst sighed and his eyes filled with despair as he sighed. He put his hands over his eyes and finished his bottle of whiskey. Mark put his hand on his shoulder. "I was right wasn't I? You don't have to tell me."

"No I should get it off my chest." He leaned back trying to think of the words he was going to say. "Well I…" suddenly there was a knock on the outside of the tent. Lyn came in and sat down with them. "Umm…hi." She looked over at Tryst. "Could you excuse us Tryst? I want to speak with Mark in private." He nodded and left the tent. She turned back to Mark and avoided eye contact. "Listen Mark… I'm sorry about what happened in the tunnel… I saw what was happening, but I couldn't control myself." Mark smiled and handed her some whiskey. "It's okay Lyn." Lyn looked him in the eyes and smiled she sipped the whiskey and left. She went to the edge of the camp and started to think a little.

She saw a shadow approach her she whipped around and drew both swords. To her surprise it was Tryst. "I'm sorry Tryst you stuck up on me."

"No it's ok I'm sorry. Lyn if it's alright with you I would like to tell you something." The two of them sat down as Tryst spoke. "My story was kind of in complete. Before I sealed myself inside of this mountain studying alchemy I returned to Sacae to visit my tribe. To ask for forgiveness for my sins as it was traditional, but when I returned my tribe had been decimated. Lyn sympathized for him. "I'm sorry. My tribe was destroyed too." Tryst laughed and shook his head. "Lyn that's just the thing. I'm from the Lorca tribe!" Lyn was absolutely shocked to hear this, but before she had time to say anything Mystic shouted. "The potion is gone!"

Firedude: Well that should keep you busy until I get back. Please read and review.


	21. Goliath

**Chapter 17: Goliath**

Firedude: Hi everyone. I'm back! So here is chapter seventeen. I now it may be short, but I'm kind busy for the rest of the month so I want to get out what ideas I get as much as possible.

Mystic Omega: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Zeek72: I see your point and I agree.

Master Tactician Hakan Blackfire: Don't worry I'm just on vacation. I'll update more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. I only own Chikage, Alderoffe, Shadow, Quill, Onimaru, Inomaru, Yuan, Vren, Marco, Dopple Ganger, Girfu, Ziroka, Alicia, Marie, Lean and Kain. Kota, Gustaph, Mystic, Tyrana, Zega Verdan, Nord and Tryst belong to friends and fans.

Firedude: Ready? Set? On with the-!

Door opens and slams

Firedude: What? Who's there?

Tyrana: Out of the way! I'm running this show now!

Kicks Firedude into the corner and ties him up

Tyrana: Now as I said before, I'm in charge now! So things are going to be run a little differently around here! But we will handle that later. On with the show!

They all ran to the center of the camp to find that the potion was gone. Mystic pointed to the pedestal sternly. "Which one of you took the potion?" Vren crossed his arms and gave Mystic a suspicious look. "You were the first one to notice it was gone, so how do we know you didn't take it?" Mystic turned to Vren and gave him a stern look. "What use would I have for an immortality potion?" Vren looked at him stupidly. "Oh, I don't know. How about immortality?"

Kota watched their argument and then turned towards Shadow. "What about you? Did you take it?" Shadow sighed and glared at him. "I'm already dead. What use would I have for something that makes me live forever?" Kota shrugged. "Don't you miss being alive?" Shadow laughed slightly. "Hmph, humans are possessed by emotion and sin. I do not wish to return to such a form." Kota was puzzled. "Then what about in the cave? You let wrath take you over." Shadow laughed again. "I always want to kick your ass." Kota thought about it. "Good point."

Shadow then poked Kota in the chest. "What about you? Don't you want to live forever?" Kota remained silent for a minute. "I'm a warrior and no warrior lives forever. The same goes for you too." Shadow grumbled and returned to listening in on other arguments.

Tryst stomped forward into the center of the circle and shouted out of anger. "Who ever has the potion better put it back right now!" Everyone shut up right away. Tyrana broke the silence. "What do you want it so bad for? You're already immortal." Tryst turned towards Tyrana. "It's because I want no one to suffer the same fate as me!" Tyrana stepped back nervously. "Now whoever has it better give it here right now!" They were all silent. "Tryst none of us have it." Said Mark. "Even if we had it I doubt we could hide it for long." Tryst calmed down a little, but not before brandishing a killing edge. "Well no one is leaving until we find it." Everyone looked around the cavern for a few minutes.

No one was successful in finding it. So they all turned in and would try again in the morning. Mark was about to enter his tent when he noticed that Lyn was standing in front of the camp fire. She seemed to be in a trance starring at the flames, while she fiddled with something in her pocket. "Are you going to bed Lyn?" Lyn seemed to snap out of her chance and her hand flew out of her pocket.

"O-O-Oh sure I will in a few minutes!" Mark gave her a suspicious look and went into his tent. Lyn sighed and looked down at the ground out of embarrassment. She then felt a tap on her shoulder, causing her to jump high into the air and shriek. When she landed she turned and was face to face with a scared Florina. "I-I'm so sorry Florina! I-I just wasn't expecting that!" She regained her composure and continued. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Erm… good night Lyn." She then ran back to her tent quickly. Lyn stood there in the middle of camp feeling extremely embarrassed. She sighed and looked at the ground again. She was shocked at what she accidentally discovered. A large foot print was outlined in the dirt. It could've belonged to anyone in the camp, however the foot was about two feet long and a half foot wide. A trail of them led to the pedestal and then to the exit of the cavern. Lyn looked around the camp and saw everyone was asleep. She quickly grabbed her swords and followed the path.

After a couple of minutes the road forked and the prints stopped. Lyn looked both ways and sighed. She turned around and looked down the passage she came through. She peered through the darkness looking for the light of the camp fire, but there was none. She began to walk blindly back through the passage.

It was not long before she bumped into something. She rubbed her nose and cursed. She looked up and saw a huge person standing in front of her. Before she was able to identify him a large fist connected with her face. This sent her flying a few feet back and caused her to crash into the ground. She struggled to sit up, but cringed in pain. Her hand flew to her shoulder and felt a deep gash. She stood up and drew the Sol Katti with her good arm.

She began to swing wildly towards her assailant. All she managed to cut was air. She felt a powerful kick hit her back sending her flying back towards the camp. She struggled back to her feet just to drop back to the ground. She rubbed her twisted ankle and frantically looked around trying to find the attacker. Lyn began to tear from pain and frustration. "Who the hell are-?" She was cut off by a foot pushing her to ground and pressing on her stomach. This was followed by something sharp piercing her shoulder pinning Lyn to the ground.

Some blood leaked out from her mouth and her vision got hazy. Lyn tried to steady her vision to catch a glimpse of her torturer. She fell unconscious before she was able identify the person. The assailant let out a laugh and picked up Lyn's limp body. He then proceeded to walk away into the darkness.

Mark woke up the next morning feeling uneasy. He rubbed his temples trying to get rid of the feeling. He opened the tent flap expecting a ray of sunlight to hit his face. When darkness greeted him he remembered they were in a cavern. He grumbled and relit the camp fire. _Lyn probably put it out last night... what was wrong with her last night._ He walked over towards Lyn's tent and took a peek in, but was shocked to see that Lyn was gone.

He then felt a frying pan connect with the back of his head. He hit the ground face first and was dragged out of the tent by a bunch of hands. Before he could even realize what was going on he was flipped over and began to get his face pounded in. Throughout the whole time he heard shouts like, "Peeping Tom!" and "Pervert!" After his brutal beating he was able to see that it was Nino, Florina, Tyrana, and Fiora who had beaten him.

"That's for peeping in on Lyn!" Mark struggled to his feet and practically shouted. "I would never peep in on Lyn!" They all gave him an angry look. "…Ok maybe I would, but still Lyn is gone!" The whole camp quickly awoke and packed up. Mark had noticed both Lyn's and the huge footprints. They followed the pathway down towards the exit until they reached the fork. They found blood splattered all over the ground. Tyrana got freaked out and made a sick face. "Man someone really got mauled-." Mystic's hand flew to his sister's mouth to shut her up. Tyrana got his hand off her face and shouted at him.

"What?" Mystic pointed over towards Mark. He appeared to be wrecked with grief. Tyrana realized her mistake and quickly spoke again. "I-I'm sure it's not Lyn's blood though!" Shadow then walked over to the blood and wiped some off the ground. He then sniffed it and stood up. "No it's definitely Lyn's." Tyrana jumped on top of Shadow and began to beat the hell out of him. Mark sighed and stopped Tyrana. "It's ok Lyn's been through worse. So I know she's ok." Mark put on a fake smile and turned towards the two passages.

"I don't know which way they went…" Mark rubbed his chin. "We'll have to split up. Me, Wil, Mystic, Vren, Kota, and Shadow will go to the right. Everyone else go to the left." They broke up into their groups and went down their respective paths.

Yuan led the left group down the path with his spare torch staff. Tyrana looked over towards Fiora and saw that she looked almost as wrecked as Mark had. "Hey Fiora, Are you okay?" Fiora turned towards Tyrana and frowned. "No I'm not…" Tyrana looked at her puzzled. "It's your brother… he may be a complete and utter pervert, but I still care about him. I just hope that nothing happens to him…" Tyrana patted her on the back trying to cheer her up while thinking about Wil. Then she realized something.

"Wait a minute… do you like my brother?" Practically yelled Tyrana. Fiora's face turned bright red and everyone turned and looked at her. Fiora stammered for an answer. She then noticed everyone was starring at her. She then shouted "What are you all starring at?" They all turned quickly and kept walking. She then turned towards Tyrana who was just as freaked as everyone else. "Like most men your brother only has one thing on his mind, but there's a side to him that I like." She then continues walking leaving a speechless Tyrana.

Yuan stopped walking causing the rest of the group to stop. Zega leaned over and whispered to Yuan. "Why did we stop?" Yuan raised his staff to reveal a large lizard asleep in the middle of the path. It resembled an iguana with ram horns. Then up ahead there was a dead. They all began to back away, except for Tryst who quietly approached it. He kneeled down next to it and got a good look at it. He then whispered back "This is one of my master's creations. They're called chimeras; they're hybrids of animals produced through alchemy." Yuan walked forward a little. "Can you kill it?"

Tryst turned back towards the goat lizard (gizard) and took out a piece of chalk. He began to draw a circle on the ground with a weird design inside. He then whistled loudly and sharply causing the gizard to wake up. It growled and slowly began to walk towards them. They all slowly moved back until the gizard was on the circle.

Tryst then sprung forward and touched the edge of the circle. The circle then began to glow and the gizard became a simple iguana and a goat. They all starred wide eyed at what Tryst had accomplished. He then walked forward towards the dead end and drew another weird design on it. He then touched it again causing the wall to disappear. They were all still astounded. "What the hell are you?" exclaimed Zega. "I'm an alchemist."

They all continued forward until they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Nino fell to her knees and began to cry. "Oh no! We're all dead!" Fiora swatted her head and dragged her to her feet. They all made it to the exit and looked down to see the rest of their group still working furiously to dig them out of the cave.

They all ran over and shouted to them. The rest of the group stopped from their work to greet them. They all were relieved to see that they were all safe. Eliwood looked around. Eliwood looked around "Where's everyone else?" Tyrana then explained the events that happened in the cavern. Hector thought it over "So if your path was the exit then what was their path?"

Mystic led the other group down the right passage. He was able to conjure a fire spell stationary in his hand to light the way. Mark walked up next to Mystic. "How long have we been walking?" Mystic rolled his eyes "You expect me to know?" Mark grumbled and continued walking next to him. After a few minutes Mystic broke the silence "Mark."

"Yes Mystic?"

"Do you remember before we came into the cave I was going to ask you something?"

"Yes I do, so what is it?"

"Well you see-." Just then an explosion sent them all flying backward. They all quickly recovered and took out their weapons. Mystic propelled the fire spell through the cave. The flame kept going and going into the darkness. Mark slapped his head and sighed. _How long does this cave go?_ They all continued their seemingly endless trek. Once in a while Mystic would throw a fire ball to check their progress, but it seemed that they were walking in place the whole time. They eventually sat down for a rest. However Shadow remained on his feet, looking around in every direction.

"What is it Shadow?" Questioned Mark. Shadow was looking around in every direction furiously. He then looked at a certain point in the wall and phased through it. Everyone was confused about how and why he did this. Kota leaned over towards Vren "Can he do that?"

Shadow emerged through the cave wall and was now in a different cavern. He realized that it was a new cavern although it looked the same. Shadow looked back and saw that the cave was see through. The others eventually got up and continued walking. To Shadow's surprise they were walking in place. Shadow noticed that the far wall had burn marks from Mystic's fire spells.

"No way, someone saw through my illusion?" Shadow looked up as Alicia jumped over the fake cave with Quill. Shadow glared at the two of them, while putting his hand on the handle of his knife. Alicia laughed and snapped her fingers "Don't try anything you'd regret." Quill jumped back over the fake cave and retrieved a half dead Lyn.

She was still bleeding and had multiple fractures and dislocations. Shadow gripped his knife even tighter. This caused Quill to form a form a spike on his right fist. "I wouldn't mind cutting her again." Said Quill with a laugh as he put the spike to Lyn's throat. "I'm sure little brother wouldn't like that now would he. Shadow remained motionless. "…What are your demands?" Alicia smiled and walked forward a little. "Well… first I want-." Before she could finish a Shadow clone appeared behind Quill and grabbed Lyn.

He jumped backwards towards the back of the room. While Alicia was distracted the real Shadow lunged forward and punched her in the back of the head. This caused her cave illusion to fade and the rest of the group realized where they were. Mark grew furious at the sight of the pretty much dead Lyn, Alicia and Quill. They all drew their weapons and quickly surrounded them. "Alicia! You crossed the line this time! I thought that there was some good left in you..." Alicia laughed and drew Hell Blazer "You thought wrong brother… and this time your time is up!"

Quill jumped at Shadow and Kota who were caught off guard. Regardless, they were able to avoid damage. Shadow laid Lyn down near the wall and returned to fight. Quill had covered his whole body in spikes and began taking furious swipes at Kota. Kota jumped back and fired a ki blast that hit Quill directly in the stomach. However no damage was done. Quill fired multiple spikes at Kota who jumped over them.

Shadow then produced nine clones. Before they were even able to attack Quill he destroyed them. Shadow dove into Quill's shadow and attempted to paralyze him. Quill then quickly ejected Shadow and sent him into the nearby wall. "How did he get this strong?" exclaimed Shadow rubbing his jaw. Kota pulled out his nunchakus and prepared for another attack. "No body is unbeatable."

Mystic and Vren attempted to help Kota and Mystic, but then a portal opened up in the floor. This prevented them from getting to Quill. Then to their dismay Alderoffe emerged from the portal with a teleport staff. "We meet again Mystic, Vren." Mystic prepared to attack hit Alderoffe with a spell while Vren drew his knives. Alderoffe showed off his new arms to them. Vren and Mystic got freaked out. "I ripped your arms off though!" Cried Vren. Alderoffe laughed and took out a fenrir tome. "It's amazing what Ziroka can do isn't it?" Said Alderoffe as he casted a fenrir blast."

While Vren, Mystic, Kota and Shadow fought off their opponents, Mark and Wil had their hands full with Alicia. Wil was using his brave bow in an attempt to snipe Alicia. Alicia effortlessly deflected the arrows with the Hell Blazer. Mark took lunges at Alicia with his Rex Hasta, but to no avail as she sent him flying back with blasts of flames. She laughed loudly at their attempt to hurt her. "You're both so pathetic! There's no way you can beat my Hell Blazer!" Shouted Alicia as she swung Hell Blazer in their direction.

This caused flames to shoot out at them. Wil and Mark dived out of the way just in time. The flames hit the wall melting the rock. When Mark looked back at the dissolved wall he saw something large and metal. _Could it be?_ Mark got up and ran towards the large metal object mounted on the wall. Alicia realized what it was too and raised her axe in an attempt to stop Mark.

Right before she swung downward Wil fired a shot that hit her directly in the thigh. This caused her to fall over and drop the axe. Mark had made it to the wall and observed the large metal plate. He took it off the mount and read the sign. _Here on this mount is the seventh and most powerful of the Seven Mythical Weapons, Goliath. _Mark looked over the large shield. It was almost as tall as Mark and it was made of black steel. The edges of the shield were lined with diamond and there was a picture of two golden snakes entwined on the front of the shield. Mark raised the shield with a serious look "Prepare yourself sis!"

Tyrana: Well as Firedude said before he's back from vacation, but now he is going to be taking a long trip. A very long trip…

She taped up a shaking box that said "To Siberia, Russia"

Firedude: Can you at least give me and air hole?

Tyrana: Fine, you cry baby.

She stabbed Zantetzugen through the box multiple times.

Tyrana: There you happy… uh… Firedude?

She quickly stuffed the package into the mailbox.

Tyrana: Hehehe… He'll be fine… See you next time!"


	22. Sacrifice

**Chapter 18: Sacrifice**

Tyrana: Welcome to another installment of The Seven Mythical Weapons! I'm you're new host Tyrana! Firedude went away for a while to Siberia.

Door slams open. Firedude stomps in with multiple stab wounds.

Tyrana: Oh…errr… Hi Firedude I didn't expect you back so soon.

She jumps out the window before Firedude can get to her.

Firedude: Well anyway if you have any characters you want to submit to this story now is the time. Send them in through email, check my author profile for email. If you can't then send them in through review. I would really prefer email though. But first review replies.

BattleWiz88: Don't be so shy to review next time. I actually did stop for a while, but now I'm back.

Zeek72: Yes now would be a good time for your character.

MysticOmega: Yes it is quite sad, but it happens to all of us. As for Mystic you'll find out soon enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. I own Chikage, Alderoffe, Shadow, Quill, Onimaru, Inomaru, Yuan, Vren, Marco, Dopple Ganger, Girfu, Ziroka, Alicia, Marie, Lean and Kain. Kota, Gustaph, Mystic, Tyrana, Zega Verdan, Nord and Tryst belong to friends and fans.

Firedude: Ready? Set? On with the show!

Mark starred down his older sibling while gripping the handle of Goliath. Alicia bent over and plucked the arrow out of her thigh. She looked over the shield her brother just obtained. She didn't view it as anything special. It was just a large round shield. Forgetting about her wound she picked up Hell Blazer. "Regardless, Hell Blazer can crush Goliath." She lunged forward and slammed up against Goliath with Hell Blazer. Regardless of Alicia's strength and Hell Blazer's size Mark stood his ground.

Alicia shocked at the fact that she was not able to topple over Mark pressed up against Goliath, but to no avail. Mark angrily pushed back and sent Alicia flying backwards. He spun forward in a blind fury and cut Alicia with the diamond edge of Goliath. She gripped her side where she was cut and jumped backward to avoid another hit. Wil grabbed an arrow out of his quiver and notched it. He released the arrow sending it whirling towards Alicia. Before it was able to hit Mark deflected it with his Goliath.

"Go help Shadow and Kota. I can handle her myself!" Wil hesitantly turned around and went to attack Quill. Mark turned his attention back to Alicia just in time to block a stream of flames sent at him. He gripped the handle of Goliath applying energy into it. Then the shield glowed bright and rebounded the flames right back at her. She dived to the right letting the flames melt the wall behind her.

She then sprinted forward and swung down upon Mark who effortlessly deflected it. He charged forward one more time and ducked under another one of Alicia's attacks. He then did a sweep kick knocking Alicia over. Mark smashed the shield down on the ground in an attempt to get Alicia. She did a backwards summersault to get out of the way of the blow just in time. Before Mark had a chance to get the shield back up Alicia shouted "Third Eye!" The purple jewel revealed itself on her forehead. She split into five different forms and started to move towards Mark.

He looked between the five of them trying to figure out which one was real. Before he was able to make his decision they all charged forward and attacked. Mark thinking fast spun around and threw Goliath like a frisbee. It went straight through the middle three leaving the two on the ends. Mark was cornered up against the cavern wall looking for something to defend himself with. He grabbed a rock off the ground and threw it at the left Alicia. It went straight through her making her disappear. Mark quickly dived towards the opening dodging the real Alicia's attack.

Mark quickly retrieved Goliath from the wall and prepared to counter. Alicia wedged Hell Blazer from the wall and turned towards Mark. She was hunched over and was sweating buckets. Her face was no longer fierce, it was gentle and innocent. It was bright red like she had a fever and she was breathing hard. "…Mark…h-help me…" Mark was dumbfounded about what was going on. She then began shaking and her face became fierce again.

She growled at Mark and barred her teeth. Her teeth had become pointed liked fangs and her eyes turned red. Mark took a few steps back and raised Goliath to defend himself. He then remembered what Dopple Ganger had said. _A full transformation usually takes three years. _Mark was saddened by what his sister was turning into. Mark gripped the shield tightly and gritted his teeth. _I've got to stop her before she becomes like one of them!_

Kota was shooting huge blasts of ki at Quill, but his spikes protected him from the energy. Shadow had tried multiple times to possess him, but Quill kept rejecting him. They both were breathing furiously from the fighting; however their opponent had still not broken a sweat. "You two are pathetic! You can't even put up a good fight! Let alone land a hit!" Just then multiple arrows bounced off his back spikes. He turned to see that Wil had fired the shots.

"You think you are any more capable of hurting me than your two friends here? I laugh at your puny arrows!" Wil laughed a little. "Puny eh?" He then pulled out a five foot long two inch thick arrow and notched it. He pulled back and took aim. "Try this arrow then!" He released it sending it straight towards Quill's chest. Quill grinned at Wil's attempt to pierce his spikes and stood his ground. The arrow hit with a thunk wedging itself in his chest.

Quill actually seemed to be in pain. He grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. There was about five inches of blood on the shaft. He snapped the arrow in half out of anger. The spikes grew back instantly over the wound. Quill was angered by the damage done to him, although the wound healed. "…No one… draws my blood!" He jumped forward and swung a large fist at Wil. He grinned and ducked under the blow. He then notched an arrow and shot it into his stomach. Wil rolled to the side and stood in front of Shadow and Kota. "Just as I thought when you get angered your defense weakens."

Quill laughed and pulled out the arrow. "So you figured it out. Regardless, I will kill you!" Shadow whispered over to Wil. "He wasn't mad before, so how were you able to shoot him?" Wil gave Shadow the dumbest look he had ever seen. "Who wouldn't have been hurt by that thing?" Quill calmed down and laughed a little. "All I have to do is not get mad and I'll win!" Wil notched another arrow. "Don't think it'll be that easy."

Vren tried furiously to stab Alderoffe with his knives, but kept missing. Alderoffe laughed at his attempts to land a hit on him. Vren tried to stab both knives into Alderoffe's collar bone, however he jumped out of the way making Vren fall over from the force he put into the attack. Alderoffe laughed and pulled out a sword reaver. He raised the axe in an attempt to swing, but jumped back just in time to dodge a thunder bolt.

Mystic was making a frantic attempt to nail Alderoffe with a thunder spell. Mystic began to get frustrated and changed to elfire, although this didn't help at all. Regardless of Mystic's mastery of magic he couldn't land one hit on Alderoffe. Mystic began to feel the effects of all the magic use. Alderoffe began to laugh and started to move closer towards Mystic. "Casting magic without a tome may be a gift, but it takes a lot more energy than normal. That's what your weak point is nephew!"

Alderoffe swung down upon Mystic with the sword reaver. He felt Vren shoulder tackle him in the ribs sending him flying into the wall. Alderoffe recovered quickly and stood back up. Alderoffe laughed a bit more and started moving towards them. Vren had pulled out his two hand held scythes and prepared to strike Alderoffe. "Well, it seems that as long as you two are working together I'm not going to be able to defeat you." Alderoffe stopped moving and lowered his axe. A big grin spread across his face. "So let's change that shall we?"

Alderoffe then tore out a fenrir tome from his cloak and shot a blast at the ceiling. The cavern began to rumble and quake. Everyone began to fall down or stumble around. "In about ten minutes this whole mountain will collapse. I suggest you all start moving." Alderoffe then used his teleport staff to open a portal. "Good bye." He then stepped through the portal. Quill quickly jumped into the portal after Alderoffe. Before Alicia was able to move a rock fell and hit her on the head making her fall unconscious.

Mark quickly ran over and picked up his unconscious sister. Rocks fell over the entrance of the cavern leaving them all trapped. Kota quickly turned towards Shadow as Wil went to go pick up Lyn. "Shadow can't you teleport us out of here?" Shadow thought it over quickly. "It's a long shot, but I think I can do it." Kota and Wil with Lyn over his shoulder had gathered around Shadow. More rocks fell from the ceiling trying to block off Vren, Mystic and Mark from Shadow.

Vren and Mystic dived over the small bed of rocks leaving Mark on the other side. "Mark hurry up or you'll be trapped!" Mark laughed a little nervously. "I can't move quick enough with all this." He threw over Hell Blazer and Goliath. "Vren heads up!" He then threw Alicia over to Vren who barely caught her. Mark tried limping over to the small wall that was building in size by the second. Mystic gritted his teeth "You can stand a fight against Alicia, but you can't walk?" He then noticed some rocks loosening above Mark's head. Mystic quickly dived over and tackled him out of the way.

Shadow looked on as Mystic and Mark was cut off from them by the falling rocks. "Mystic!" Vren put Alicia down and tried desperately to pull all the rocks out of the way. Shadow grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "It's too late now!" Vren picked up Alicia and hesitantly walked over to Shadow. Shadow focused his energy and formed a black dome around them. The dome them compressed and they disappeared.

Hector, Eliwood and Gustaph sat together in the command tent discussing the situation. Gustaph took a sip of wine and continued their conversation. "We have to work double time if we are expected to get them out and make it to Ostia on time." Hector growled in frustration. "It caved in on both sides and it's been two days already! As much as I hate to say it, but they must've run out of air by now!"

"I agree with Gustaph. They've probably found a way to survive. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if they found a way out themselves." Hawkeye then poked his head into the tent. "Excuse me my lords, but they have returned. Hawkeye then exited the tent and walked away. Eliwood smiled a little and got up. "See what I mean?"

Shadow and co. was crowded by the army being asked so many questions. It had begun to rain so it broke up the crowd a little. Eliwood broke up what remained of the crowd and got Shadow to the command tent. Tryst, Tyrana and Fiora followed close behind. "What happened in there?" questioned Eliwood. Shadow tried to get the words together in his head. "Long story short we have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Asked Tyrana. "Well we got two more Mythical Weapons and we captured Alicia." Hector nodded in approval. "Very well done Shadow. So what's the bad news?" Shadow remained silent for a while. _Both Tyrana and Fiora are in the room... I'm going to feel this in the morning... _Shadow started with the lesser of the bad news. "Well Lyn and Alicia are injured and they were sent to the medical tent."

Shadow explained what had happened inside the cave with the fight against Alderoffe. Eliwood frowned when he heard about Lyn's condition. "I'm sorry to hear that." They were all about to leave to head over to the medical tent. Tyrana then stopped in place. "What's wrong Tyrana?" questioned Tryst. They all stopped and looked at her. She turned back to Shadow and glared at him. "Where's my brother?" Shadow remained silent. "Come to think of it… I didn't see Mark with you guys either." Tyrana moved closer and shaked Shadow's shoulders. "Tell me where they are!"

Shadow turned to her with a still emotionless look. "I don't know… Mark couldn't move fast enough to get out of the collapsing cave. Mystic dived into him to knock him out of the way of the falling rocks. The ceiling fell in and blocked us off from them… we don't know what became of them…" Tyrana gripped his cloak tightly as tears fell from her eyes. "What do you mean you don't know what became of them?" Tyrana tried to punch Shadow, but she just hurt her hand. Eliwood noticed Fiora was shaking a little.

"Fiora are you ok?" He tried to put his hand one her shoulder, but she ran out of the tent crying. Tyrana was now on her knees bawling her eyes out. Wil came into the tent. "Hey Lord Eliwood Lyn has woken-." He then noticed crying Fiora on the ground. _She must've found out about her brother..._ Wil kneeled down next to Tyrana and held her close. She through her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Everyone left Wil and a crying Tyrana on the ground as they went to the medical tent.

Although the medical tent was only a few tents away they were soaked by the time they got there. "Lord Eliwood it is good to see you." Said Marco greeting them at the door. As they walked past the beds Eliwood stopped in front of Alicia's bed. "What about her?" Marco turned towards Alicia. "She got a pretty good knock on the head, but she'll wake up in a day. I can make anti venom and cure her if you give me some time." Eliwood smiled and looked at the ground. "Mark would've wanted that."

They walked down to the end of the tent where Lyn was resting on a bed. Florina was sitting on a stool next to her. "Hey Lyn how are you?" asked Eliwood kneeling down next to Lyn. She was smiled a little. "I'm fine… how did things go." Shadow told the fight again leaving out the part about Mark and Mystic. "That's good to hear… where's Mark?" They remained silent for a few seconds. "He went into town to stock up on supplies." Said Kota as nonchalant as ever.

Lyn smiled and laid back down. "Well as soon as he gets back tell him I want to see him." Marco began to push everyone out. "Ok, ok you can visit later she really need her rest now!" Eliwood looked back to see that Lyn was a sleep. He then turned to Kota. "What the hell were you thinking? Do you know how mad she's going to be when she finds out that we lied?" Kota sighed and gave Eliwood a plain look. "In her current condition do you really think that she needs that kind of news? I highly doubt that she'd survive if she takes on that kind of strain."

Mystic's eyes fluttered open and tried to adjust his vision to the darkness. He looked around at what remained of the cavern. It had been reduced to a tenth of its size a there was no source of light. Mystic moved around the cavern trying to find Mark. "Mark are you here?" Mystic then tripped over something. Mystic cursed and turned to see what he had tripped over. Mystic felt bile rise up his throat when he saw it was a severed arm. Mystic grabbed both of his shoulders to make sure it wasn't his. He saw the green gauntlet on it and almost threw up again.

_Oh crap... its Mark's..._ Mystic was now frantically searching for Mark. Mystic then heard a murmur on the far side of the room. He turned and saw Mark pinned to the ground by sharp rocks. His right shoulder was bleeding badly from where his arm was chopped off. "Hey Mystic… how's everything?" Mark coughed up a mouthful of blood. Mystic ran up next to him panicked. "Crap! Mark don't die on me!"

Mystic was about to get some vulnaries out when the ceiling above Mark began to crack and pebbles fell. More shaking came and some small rocks fell. Mark laughed a little. "Looks like my story ends here." Mystic tried desperately to pull the rocks out of him and Mark cringed in pain. "Forget it Mystic… even if you save me I'm going to die any way…" Mystic tuned him out and continued his futile efforts.

Mark grew angry and kicked Mystic sending him into the far wall. "Better for me to die than the both of us." Mystic tried to stand up, but he was too weak. "Say good bye to everyone for me okay? Oh and buy Tyrana and Lyn a drink… I know they're going to need one." The ceiling then caved in making large rocks land on Mark. Mystic starred in horror as one of his best friends was crushed. Mark of Etruria is dead.

Firedude: Sorry this took so long to get out, but as I said I was busy. Hope you enjoyed it!


	23. Rebirth

**Chapter 19: Rebirth**

Firedude: Hello everyone. Welcome to another episode of The Seven Mythical Weapons. I would like to start off by thanking everyone who submitted a character. I will use all of them and if there is anyone out there who is reading this story don't be afraid to review or submit a character.

BattleWiz88: Who knows, I do! Yes I guess Lyn would be upset.

MpoKerDDre5: Read and find out.

Zeek72: Yes I think she probably would. Thanks again for the characters.

MysticOmega: Maybe he's dead, maybe he's alive, or maybe he went to the bathroom. You want to know if Mystic survives? It depends on the mood I'm in.

FireemblemPRO: I guess it is television that would make everyone suspect he's still alive. Thanks again for your character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. I own Chikage, Alderoffe, Shadow, Quill, Onimaru, Inomaru, Yuan, Vren, Marco, Dopple Ganger, Girfu, Ziroka, Alicia, Marie, Lean, Kain, Ryoko and Poz. Kota, Gustaph, Mystic, Tyrana, Zega, Nord, Tryst, Sauske, Ellena and Zang belong to friends and fans.

Firedude: I know what you want to hear so here it goes! Ready? Set? On with the show!

Mystic sat in the darkness of the cave starring at the bloody rock pile where his friend had once laid. Mystic tried to stand, but his legs were shaky and weak, yet he was able to stand up using the wall for support. Mystic pulled out a rag and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Of course he had seen a lot of deaths before, but none so brutal or to an ally. Mystic waited a few minutes before moving himself away from the wall.

_Ok, I'm trapped inside of a collapsing mountain. I have no means of escape whatsoever. Mark was just killed by some falling rocks, which means there are probably more coming sometime soon. Man I'm so screwed._ Mystic walked over to the bloody rock pile and began to climb it. _Sorry about this Mark, but I can't die here._ Mystic made it to the top and tapped the ceiling. Mystic dug out a knife and stabbed it into the ceiling. He repeatedly did it until a small ray of light had broken through. Mystic was refilled with hope and chipped away at it furiously. He had made a hole big enough to fit his head through.

He poked his head out, allowing him a good look at the base camp. The base camp was still a good three hundred yards away. He tried to call out to them, but realized that the shout would make more rocks fall. Mystic pulled his head back in and continued chipping away. _I'll be lucky if they're still there by the time I get out!_

Marco had been working furiously for the past twenty four hours manipulating Alicia's blood sample, in an attempt to create and antidote for Ziroka's venom. Marco had tried several combinations of herbs and salves, but to no avail. Marco fought sleep the best he could, while trying each potion on the blood. Tryst walked in and saw open books and bottles scattered everywhere.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marco turned to Tryst and glared at him. He stood up with a bottle of green liquid and walked over to Alicia and poured half of it into her mouth. He walked back to his desk and instantly fell asleep. Tryst heard a little amused laugh come from Lyn. "He didn't take a break throughout the whole night." Lyn laughed a little more and then frowned a little.

"Hey Tryst. Were you serious when you said you were from the Lorca?" Tryst smiled slightly and pulled up a chair. "Why would I've lied?" Lyn smiled. "Good point." Lyn remained silent for a few minutes then frowned. "Why'd you leave?"

"What?"

"Why'd you leave the tribe? Why weren't you there fighting against the Taliver?" Tryst frowned and rubbed the back of his neck out of stress. "If I could've I would've, but Nord had me doing a whole bunch of stuff. He said he couldn't trust me enough to leave the lab." Lyn smiled and laughed a little. "I guess that's a good enough excuse."

Just then there was a large bang and rumbling. Lyn grabbed her crutches and they raced outside. The whole entire mountain was collapsing. Everyone in the camp watched in awe as the mountain collapsed inside itself. Something was moving at high speed down the side of the mountain and it seemed to be yelling. Mystic was using Silva to create a slide down the side of the mountain. When he reached the bottom of the slide it shot him towards the camp. He was sent tumbling towards the camp not slowing in speed.

He hit Fiora head on and they both tumbled to the center of camp. Mystic sat up and clutched his head. "Last time I do something that stupid." He realized that his other hand was on Fiora's thigh. Fiora growled in anger and raised a fist to hit him. Mystic raised his arms to defend himself from the attack. It never hit him though. Mystic lowered his arms to see that tears were welling up in Fiora's eyes. She then threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

Mystic took a second to take in what was going on. He then hugged Fiora back and rubbed her head. Everyone else had gathered around them by now. Mystic and Fiora both realized how awkward the situation was. They quickly sprang to their feet and blushed. The crowd began to surround them; Eliwood grabbed Mystic and dragged him to the command tent. Lyn, Tryst, Fiora and Tyrana were right behind them.

"Where the hell were you? We thought you were dead!" Shouted Tyrana. "I was trapped inside of a collapsing mountain. Where did you think I was?" Tyrana gritted her teeth in frustration. She crossed her arms and turned away from her sibling muttering something. Eliwood whispered to Mystic. "What about Mark?" Mystic felt tensed up at the memory of the falling rocks. "He didn't make it out…" Eliwood sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is just great…" Lyn was puzzled about what was going on. "What are you guys talking about?" They all remained silent for a minute or two. "Lyn… I'm sorry I couldn't save him…" Mystic starred downward refusing to meet Lyn's gaze. "W-What do you mean you couldn't save him?" Mystic looked up and hesitantly met Lyn's glare.

She was angry, but tears were welling up in her eyes. She knew what Mystic meant, but refused to believe him. Mystic struggled to get out the words. "…Lyn… Mark's dead…" Lyn dropped her crutches and gave Mystic a hard upper cut in the jaw. She then gave him a couple more right and left hooks before Tryst restrained her. She was crying and struggling furiously to get out of Tryst's grip.

Mystic whipped some blood away from the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him Lyn… I really tried…" said Mystic, remembering how Mark kicked him away when he tried to remove the rocks from him. Remembering the severed arm he found and the pile of bloody rocks afterwards. He remembered how he had disregarded Mark and climbed the pile of rocks for his own escape.

Lyn's eyes traveled downward to the scar across Mystic's nose. She remembered when he carried Tyrana's limp body back to camp when she had committed suicide. _Both of our tribes were slaughtered... did he have this fury towards Alderoffe when Tyrana died? He understands what I'm going through... _Lyn stopped struggling. Tryst loosened his grip, allowing Lyn to fall to the ground on her knees. She tried to cover up her face as she cried, but the tears leaked through her fingers.

Tryst picked her up and turned to Eliwood. "I'll bring her back to the medical tent." Eliwood nodded silently and watched as Tryst left with Lyn in his arms. When he made it to the tent he laid her down on her bed. Lyn turned over on her side to avoid Tryst's eyes. "You cared deeply for him didn't you?" Lyn silently nodded her head, refusing to speak. Tryst thought for a minute before standing up.

He looked over and saw that Lyn had fallen asleep. He pulled the covers over Lyn and whispered to her. "Leave everything to me…" As he was walking out he saw Alicia begin to move a little. Tryst quickened his pace out of the tent. _If Lyn reacted like that to Mark dieing I don't even want to think about how Alicia is going to act!_

That night Tryst sat alone in his tent sipping rum. He looked at the knife lying beside him and hesitantly drew it from the holster. He looked at it and smiled slightly. "I guess now would be the time to get started…" Tryst threw open an alchemy book until he got to a chapter called **FORBIDDEN TRANSMUTATION. ** He read it over carefully before shutting the book. He slit his right wrist with the knife and began to make a large circle with the blood.

He made several weird designs inside of it before wrapping a bandage around his wrist. "I hope this works…" He tapped the edge of the circle with his finger tips causing it to shoot bolts of lightning out. The circle was glowing bright blue and seemed to have been spinning. After about half a minute of this the circle turned to black and the lightning turned red. The circle began to spin rapidly then disappeared. Tryst's vision became hazy and he fell over on his side before falling unconscious.

The next morning his eyes fluttered open. When his vision focused he was in the medical tent. He sat up and realized it was morning. "You're finally up!" Tryst turned to one side and saw Lyn in the bed next to him. "I was worried something happened to you." Tryst smiled slightly and laid back down. "Thank you for the concern, but I'm fine..." Tryst looked over his body and saw that he was perfectly fine. _Did it work...?_ Lyn remained silent for a few minutes. "So… what were you doing in your tent last night?" Tryst frowned and laid back down. "Nothing… just a failed experiment…

The night before in the city of Bulgar, a man in Sacaen clothing walked down the street to the inn. Like most Sacaens he had light green hair. His large hair was covered by a green bandana. He pushed open the inn doors and sat down at a nearby table. A young female waitress came over to the table. She had long blonde hair, tied into a large long braid with a red bow in it.

"Can I get you something Zang?" asked the girl shyly. Zang looked up at her with a smile. "Just some coffee please, Ryoko." She smiled and bowed slightly. "Coming right up!" Ryoko scurried away into the kitchen. Zang sighed slightly and leaned back in his chair. Ryoko put the coffee down on the table and sat down. "How much longer are you going to be staying?" Zang took a sip of the coffee and waited a second. "I'm not sure… maybe another night."

Ryoko frowned and folded her arms on the table and resting her head on them. "You never stay longer than a week. You always just pop in for a couple of days and then you go back on your stupid hunts." Zang frowned slightly. "I'm sorry Zang it's just that we always used to hang out and now I barely ever see you." Zang patted her on the back. "I'm sorry I've almost found them. I'll be home for good soon." Ryoko smiled slightly.

Zang finished off his coffee and put some gold on the table. "I'll see you soon Ryoko!" Zang then left the inn and headed to the edge of town. Zang called up to one of the Kutolan guards on top of the wall. "I'm heading out for my shift!" The Kutolan guard gave him a thumbs up and opened the town gate. Zang walked out onto the nearby path. Zang had taken a side job for the Kutolan to kill any bandits near the city.

Zang began to make laps around the city walls keeping a sharp eye out for bandits. There was a rustle in the nearby bushes. Zang's hands traveled to his sword hilts. Five bandits emerged from the nearby forest. Zang smiled and pulled out his swords and prepared himself for battle. The bandits laughed and drew their axes. "The little kid wants to play hero!" The bandits laughed and began to close in on him.

Zang smiled and jumped towards the center bandit. The bandit underestimated him and made a weak defense. Zang cleaved straight threw the bandit's axe with one sword and threw the bandit's neck with the other. The bandit died instantly. The two bandits next to him attempted to catch him off guard, but missed. Zang whipped around and stabbed both of them in the gut.

Another one charged at Zang out of fury and missed horribly. Zang effortlessly cleaved his torso from his waist. The last bandit backed away slowly, but fell down. Before he had a chance to get back up Zang stabbed one of his swords through his right shoulder pinning him to the ground. He then swiftly sliced off his head. Zang sheathed his swords and gathered up their heads. He returned to the front gate.

The guard there saluted him and smiled. "How'd it go out there sir?" Zang dropped the five heads in his arms. The soldier then felt uneasy and laughed nervously. "I-I see." He then dropped the heads and paid him. "Have a good night sir!" He opened the gate for Zang to walk in, but before he entered he heard something behind him. He turned and saw red lightning shooting out of the nearby forest.

"I'll be right back!" Zang ran off into the forest to find a large black circle shooting red lightning out of it. The circle then exploded leaving a motionless corpse where the circle once was. Zang walked up to the corpse and felt his wrist. He had a faint pulse. Zang looked over the corpse and saw that he was wearing a black tunic with a black cloak. He had black gauntlets and his skin was ghost white. Zang threw him over his shoulder and walked back to the gate.

"What was that?" Zang shrugged. "Not sure, but this guy had something to do with it." The guard quickly opened the gate allowing Zang to go through. Zang walked down the street towards the inn. "You should just kill him now…" Zang stopped and turned to the source of the voice. A tall bald monk was standing on the nearby sidewalk. He was holding a nine year old girl's hand. She had dirty blonde hair and had gray eyes. She wore a yellow shirt with a red jacket over it. She also had red sandals with a silver bracelet.

"What do you mean?" The monk gave him a stern look. "That man is an abomination… you should save yourself the trouble and kill him now…" Zang glared at him and turned away. "I'll take my chances. The monk smiled at his reply. "Don't say I never warned you…" He began to walk away but stopped and turned back to him. "By the way my name is Sauske and this is Ellena." Zang smiled slightly. "I'm Zang."

"Something tells me we will be seeing you again real soon." Sauske and Ellena both walked away in the opposite direction. Zang continued on to the inn. Ryoko greeted them at the door. "Zang where were you and who is he?"

"I found him out in the forest. Can you spare a room?" Ryoko thought it over and sighed. "Fine I'll set one up." Ryoko led them up stairs and opened up a room. Zang dropped him on the bed. They shut the door and walked back down stairs. "So how did you find him?" Zang shrugged and thought it over. "It's kind of hard to explain. One minute there was this weird black spinning circle, the next he was laying there on the ground." Ryoko thought it over. "I think I heard about something like that before."

Ryoko took a book from a nearby book case and skimmed through the pages. She stopped on a page and handed it over to Zang. "Here we go." Zang looked at the title of the page. **FORBIDDEN TRANSMUTATION. **There are several forbidden transmutation spells, but the most notable of them all is human transmutation. The ability to revive a dead human and create a homunculus. There are several drawbacks to this though. Such as possible loss of limbs of the reviver and/or the homunculus. The circle may also teleport from the original point of revival to another. The most notable drawback though is that the revived person will most likely have no memory and may have abnormal abilities.

Zang lowered the book and gave it back to Ryoko. "So you think he is one of these homunculus?" Ryoko nodded. "I could be wrong, but it is the only explanation I could come up with. He could spell trouble for the whole town if he is though." Zang remembered Sauske's words. "I'm going to go take a walk." Zang walked out of the inn and down the street. _Who could he be then if he is a homunculus and if he is what's this going to mean for the town._

He stopped in front of the bounty poster board and took a quick look. He ripped one poster off the board and took a good look at it. "It looks just like him…" He laughed slightly and threw the poster over his shoulder. "There's no way it could be him." He continued walking down the street. The poster fluttered down to the ground landing in a puddle. The poster got wet and began to disintegrate. Destroying what was once a picture of Mark.

Firedude: Hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took so long, but as I said August is a busy month for me. I hope that you will continue to read and review though! By the way I will be starting up the subchapters again. Every other chapter will be a sub chapter which will be about Zang, while the normal chapters will still focus on Tyrana and Mystic.


	24. Purge

**Sub Chapter5: Purge**

Firedude: Hello everyone I'm back. Sorry if I took long, but school started again and my hands were full. I'm back though and I will be updating regularly again.

MysticOmega: Please don't blame Mystic.

BattleWiz88: I'll try to update more don't worry.

Zeek72: Yes I think it was one of my better ideas.

FireemblemPRO: Well Tryst knew death may have been a side effect along with loss of limbs and all the other stuff said in the previous chapter. However he was lucky and there were no side effects… on him anyway…

The Phoenix of Etruria: Ok the Life Staff can only revive if the body still remains. He was squished by an entire mountain so the chances of a body left are slim. You'll find out more on Ziroka soon and how he revived Alderoffe don't worry. The big thing that ambushed Lyn was Quill. As for Tryst's spell look at my reply to FireemblemPRO's review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. I own Chikage, Alderoffe, Shadow, Quill, Onimaru, Inomaru, Yuan, Vren, Marco, Dopple Ganger, Girfu, Ziroka, Alicia, Marie, Lean, Kain, Ryoko, Poz and Phray. Kota, Gustaph, Mystic, Tyrana, Zega, Nord, Tryst, Sauske, Ellena and Zang belong to friends and fans.

Firedude: As you may have noticed I put Poz's name in the disclaimer last chapter. I was going to introduce him then, but I decided not to and I left his name in by accident. As I said before if you have a character to send into my story then please do so. I also want to warn you that later into this chapter there is a gruesome display of violence. Those with weak stomachs should skip that part. Well anyway Ready? Set? On with the show!

Two days passed and the mysterious guest at the Bulgar inn remained in a deep slumber. Ryoko sat at his bed side and set him up straight. Zang walked in and leaned against the door way. "So, how is he doing?" Ryoko picked up a bowl of soup broth and sighed. "Well he's been eating so he's not dead, but I don't know if he is going to be waking up any time soon." Zang sighed and walked out. He thought about the situation as he walked down the stairs to the pub portion of the inn.

_This isn't looking so good. Maybe I was wrong bringing this guy in. For all I know he could be some mass murderer._ He went behind the bar and poured himself a cup of coffee. He downed it and poured another. _I guess I'll think about it on my route. _He picked up his swords and walked out the door. When he made it to the edge of town he saw the priest from before. The same little girl was with him again except she had ribbons in her hair. Sauske spotted me and began to approach.

"Master Zang, how have you been?" He sighed and put on a fake smile before turning towards him. "I've been pretty good!" Sauske smiled and leaned over to him. "How's is the abomination coming along?" Zang frowned and replied plainly. "He's hasn't woken up yet, but he is getting better. What's your problem with him any way?" Sauske grinned. "Let's just say his existence is an inconvenience to the rest of the planet. He is nothing but a demon and my job is to purge demons. Take my advice and give up on him." Zang pasted a fake smile on his face and replied bluntly. "I'll give up on him when you give up on being a pedophile."

Zang then turned on his heel and walked away leaving a silent Sauske in the middle of the road. Zang left the city gates and began his rounds around the walls. _Sauske is definitely one of the weirdest people I have ever met. What was all that he said about him being an inconvenience and a demon? He's not purging anyone while I'm around... _ Zang stopped in his place and realized something. _Oh no, Ryoko!_ He then turned around and ran back to town.

Back at the Bulgar inn the guest began to open his eyes. He tried to remember anything, but to no avail. He sat up and rubbed his temples. His vision cleared up, which allowed him to get a better look around the room. "Oh good your awake!" He turned towards the side of the bed and saw a young woman with braided blond hair. She seemed to be really happy to see him awake.

He tried to remember who she was, or even who he was. However, nothing came to mind. He had no memories whatsoever. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly pain shot out throughout his head. His hands quickly flew up to the sides of his head in an attempt to control the pain. Suddenly a small segment of memories flooded into his head.

"Hey are you ok?" He opened his eyes and to see the girl with her hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine. I just remembered something." The girl sighed and handed him a bowl of soup. He stared down into the soup trying to recall his newly acquired memories.

_"Oh! You're awake! He turned to the side of the bed to see a girl with long green hair tied back into a ponytail. By the clothes she was wearing and the scenery outside the hut they were in Sacae. "I found you unconscious in the plains; you've been asleep for quite a while! Anyway my name is..._

"Lyn…" The girl in the chair next to him blinked a couple of times. "Excuse me? Are you sure you're ok? You've been asleep for quite a while! Anyway my name is Ryoko. Can you tell me about yourself? Let's start off with your name." He remained silent for a little racking his brain for his name. After a minute he answered under his voice. "I wish I knew…"

"What was that?" asked Ryoko. "…Poz…" Ryoko blinked a little more before answering. "Poz? What an odd name, but pay me no mind it is a good one!" Suddenly his brain began to sting again and another memory appeared._ It was the same green haired girl, but this time was sitting on his bed_.

_"...What an odd name, but pay me no mind it is a good one!" _Poz snapped back to normal going over the memory again. He then ate the whole bowl of soup practically instantly. Ryoko watched in amazement at how fast he ate. "…I guess I'll go make you some more!" Ryoko quickly took the empty bowl and ran downstairs. Poz stood up and walked around the room. He looked into the mirror and was almost terrified of his own image.

He had black hair with a matching cloak. Poz also featured extremely pale skin like a ghost's, but his most frightening feature had to be his eyes. His eye color was red and his pupils had the likeness of a cat's. They were soulless and evil. He ran his fingers through his hair out of stress and reached for the door knob. When he gripped it the metal crumbled. His hand jolted back after seeing the oddity. _What the hell am I?_

He then quickly proceeded to turn the crumbled door knob and walked out into the hall. He suddenly heard a scream from downstairs. More pain shot through his head and more memories appeared. _The green haired girl looked outside the hut where the scream came from. "Oh no bandits! Please wait here I'll be back soon." He grabbed her wrist. "I can't let you go alone. I'll come too." She seemed surprised at his answer. "Can you use a weapon?" He shook his head. "No, but I'm a tactician by trade."_

The memory suddenly ended and he realized the scream was real. He ran to the stairs, but there was someone standing at the bottom. "W-who are you?" The figure drew his knife and slowly walked up the stairs. "Your savior…"

Zang ran through the town streets knocking multiple people out of his way. He made it to the inn and a blast of light shot through one of the upstairs windows. He tried the door, but it was locked. _Please forgive me Ryoko..._ He then swiftly sliced the door open with his swords. He then ran towards the stairs only to find a table nailed to the door way. Zang swore under his breath and prepared to strike again. Before he was able to unsheathe his swords he heard a moan from behind him.

He turned to see Ryoko barely conscious on the ground. She smelled strongly of wine and her hair was soaked. There was a smashed wine bottle next to her which would explain it. Zang quickly ran to her side. "Ryoko! Are you ok?" She raised a hand and pointed towards the stairs. "…Poz…" said Ryoko before falling unconscious again. Zang sighed in relief and swiftly slashed the table in half. He ran up the stairs, but found the girl Ellena was standing in the middle of the hall.

"Where's Sauske?" The girl didn't even look up at him. She just remained silent and starred ahead blankly. Zang smiled and walked towards her. "Little girl, please move aside your friend is a bit crazy and I need to stop him." Zang tried to step around her, but she mimicked him and stepped in his way. He stopped for a second and stepped to the other side. Ellena starred forwards blankly and copied him. He smiled a little and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I have no time to play games right now so please get out of my way." Ellena's eyes then began to glow yellow. Her lips moved but no words came out. It was shortly followed by a thunder bolt shooting from her hands and propelling Zang backward. He tumbled backwards down the stairs and fell unconscious.

Five minutes earlier. Sauske continued to walk up the stairs towards Poz. Poz leaned to side to get a better look downstairs. A small girl was holding a broken wine bottle over an unconscious Ryoko. Poz panicked a little at the odd sight. He began to stumble backwards to get away from the crazed man. Ellena picked up a table and took some nails out of her pocket. She then nailed the table to the doorway from inside the stairway. When she was done she followed Sauske up the stairs.

Poz ran down the long hall to get away from Sauske. Sauske smirked and chucked the knife down the hall at Poz. Poz was unable to escape and the knife plunged into the space between his ribs. Poz cried in pain and pulled the knife out. He looked at it and saw absolutely no blood. He then felt the wound and there was no blood. There was even no rupture in the skin. He turned back towards Sauske who now had an aura tome out. "Who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?"

Sauske laughed insanely and replied. "You are an abomination and I'm here to purge you from the face of the planet!" He shot an Aura shot at him. Poz ducked just in time to avoid being hit. The shot went through the window and outward. Poz heard some commotion downstairs. Ellena must have heard it to, because she turned towards the stair case. Sauske drew a thin sword and charged down the hall towards Poz. He looked around frantically and shoulder tackled the nearby door in. He made it inside the room just in time to avoid be slashed.

He got back just on his feet to see Sauske swinging his sword down upon him. Poz caught the sword in between his hands. The sword's shine blinded Poz a little. He then jumped back and Sauske slashed him across the rib cage. Once again no blood came out and the wound healed instantaneously. Poz was now pissed and struck Sauske with the back of his fist. Forgetting how strong he was, Sauske went through the wall into the next room. Poz starred at the hole in the wall then at his hands.

Sauske quickly recovered and stabbed Poz in the solar plexus. He then withdrew the blade with a grin. Poz stumbled back and gritted his teeth in anger. He felt his fangs grow longer and a pain throbbed in his head. He tackled Sauske to the grounds and began to furiously punch his face and torso. The pressure from all the weight and punches caused the floor to cave in. They landed on the ground level with Sauske unconscious. Poz stood up and wiped his forehead with a rag. He looked over to the side and saw both Zang and Ryoko unconscious.

Ellena walked down the stairs and starred blankly straight ahead. She appeared to not even be aware of Poz's presence. He slowly crept forward towards Ellena. When he was next to her he starred into her eyes. They were gray and blank. He then began to wave his hand in front of her face. She didn't even blink. _Is she blind?_ The girl suddenly turned towards Poz. Her eyes began to glow yellow and her lips began to move. Another thunder bolt shot from her hands and knocked him into the nearby wall.

Poz rubbed his temples to try to regain his focus. _I guess she's mute too..._ Poz dusted himself off and glared at the girl. "Alright, just because you're a little, blind and mute girl doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you!" The girl smiled and raised her arms. Her lips began to move furiously. Poz wasted no time and charge her. Her eyes turned bright blue and she pointed her hands at him. His fist was half an inch from connecting with her face when an ice blast hit his torso.

He flew backwards into the far wall. He quickly stood back up and kicked one of the fallen stools at her. She didn't even make an attempt to dodge it. The stool connected with her face. Her head leaned back a little after getting hit. Besides that she showed no other signs of pain. Her lips curved into a smile. Both of them remained absolutely still. Poz put together all the evidence he had gathered of her and tried to find her weakness.

_She had absolutely no recoil from being hit with a stool. She also is blind and mute, which must mean she relies on her hearing to fight. So if I'm careful with my movements I should have no problem taking her out. _He carefully leaned over and picked up a bottle of wine. He silently threw the bottle at Ellena's head. She simply raised her arm and the wine bottle bounced off it. This redirected it to smash against the wall.

"I was so careful! How did you know I threw it?" Ellena smiled and began to walk forward. Poz got into a battle stance to get ready for a fight. She stopped three feet from him with an eerie smile on her face. Suddenly a voice echoed throughout his head. **"You are truly a worthy opponent; however we must stop for today. I had fun playing with you!" **Poz blinked a couple of times and looked around the room. "Was that you Ellena?" The voice in his head laughed a little and Ellena nodded. **"I may be mute, but I have no trouble communicating with others."**

Poz laughed and sat down on the floor. "So are we done hear?" Ellena smiled and nodded. She walked over to Sauske and swung his unconscious form over her shoulder. **"Next time you won't be as lucky."** She then walked out the destroyed door and jumped on top of the roof of the building across the street. Poz picked up an unbroken whiskey bottle and pulled off the top. He once again forgot about his strength and broke part of the bottle off. He sighed and drank it anyway.

He walked outside and leaned against the doorway. He downed the whole bottle and rubbed his aching temples. The pain in his head subsided and he felt his fangs return to normal length. He realized that everyone in the street was starring at him. He looked around at all their amazed faces. They all began to whisper and point at him. Poz got ticked off at them and smashed what was left of the bottle against the inn. "What are you all looking at?" As soon as he said that they all immediately went back to what they were doing.

Hours later night had fallen. Poz successfully cleaned up the whole inn and had put the unconscious Ryoko and Zang in their rooms. Poz sat at one of the remaining tables and drank a bottle of rum. He heard the bell to the front door jingle as it opened and closed. "Sorry we're closed come back tomorrow."

"I'm sorry to barge in like this." Poz looked up from his booze to look at the man. "A cloaked person outside wanted me to give you this." He handed Poz a piece of parchment with some writing on it. The man walked out and Poz read it a loud to himself. "If you want to learn who you really are then come to the house out east of town." Poz sighed and ripped up the paper. _It's probably just some trap... then again..._ Poz stood up and wrote a quick letter and left it on the counter.

He walked down the empty streets of the town until he made it to the eastern gate. The guard at the gate lowered his pike to prevent him from walking out the gate. "Sorry sir no one is allowed to leave until morning." Poz looked down at the pike then at the guard. "Why is that?"

"The mayor of the town has given us orders. He said something about bandits may be planning a raid tonight." Poz laughed a little and walked away. He turned the corner down the street and made sure the guard wasn't watching. He went through the alleys of a couple houses until he made it to the wall. He was far enough away from the guard not to be seen. _If I'm as strong as I think I am..._ He swiftly karate chopped the cement around one of the blocks of stone. He poked the stone and it slide out of the wall.

He made sure no one was watching and slide through the large hole. When outside the gate he slide the stone block back into place. He then proceeded to walk onto the path leading from the eastern gate. An archer on top of the town wall called out to the rest of the guard. "There they are!" Poz looked over and saw a band of about fifteen bandits charging along the path towards the town. They were shouting and calling out insults to the guard. They actually seemed thrilled to be attacking the village.

The guard spotted Poz and called out to him. "Hey get back into town!" Poz flipped the guard off and walked towards the bandits. Poz stood in their way and waited for them to reach him. They all stopped about three yards away from him. "Huh? Who the hell are you?" Said one of the henchmen pointing at Poz. He walked up to the one who questioned him and grabbed his wrist (Warning, this is where everything gets gruesome). Without an answer he shoved the man's arm forcefully down his throat. The man panicked and suffocated on his arm.

All the bandits then became alert. "What the hell is this guy?" Another one of the bandits stabbed at him with a knife. Poz grabbed his wrist and ripped his arm off. He then proceeded to bludgeon the bandit over the head with it. Three more bandits swung their axes at him in anger. Poz ducked under the blows and one of the bandit's axes collided with another bandit killing him on contact. _Three down..._

He used the arm he got from the other bandit to beat the two other bandits over the head. After the repeated beatings the two died and the arm had snapped in half. Another two bandits stabbed their swords at his feet. Poz jumped into the air to avoid it. While he was in the air two more bandits on either side of him stabbed at his with lances. One shouted out in fury. "You're dead!" Poz grinned and grabbed both lance heads. He redirected the lances to stab into the necks of the two swordsmen. He then did a three hundred sixty degree round house kick and decapitated the two spearmen. _Nine down..._

The bandits leader was horrified at the combat display Poz was showing. "Don't hold back! Kill him now!" Three of the bandits took out elfire spell books and cast elfire on him. The flames burned his skin black and ravaged his flesh. Poz stood back up and his skin turned back to normal. Poz laughed and an evil smile spread across his face. He felt his fangs grow long again and his fury began to well up. He ran forwards and grabbed one of the swords on the ground.

He did a spinning slice and killed two of the mages by cutting their jugular veins. He then turned towards the last mage and bit his neck. He bit so hard that his teeth went through his neck and snapped his head off. He turned towards the three remaining bandits. Two of them turned around and began to run for their lives. Poz caught up with them in a blink of an eye and grabbed their backs. He then proceeded to snap their spines in half. He then turned his fury on the bandit leader.

The leader panicked and ran towards town. The guards on top of the wall were too horrified to do anything. The bandit slammed his fists against the gate. "Please open the gate! I don't want to die!" Poz smiled cruelly and picked up a spear. He grinned and threw the spear at the bandit. "Please help-." The spear went straight threw his chest and killed him (The extreme violence ends here). Poz's fangs went back to normal and the pain in his head subsided. He suddenly stopped smiling.

He looked around and saw the slaughter he had committed. The taste of blood had spread throughout his whole mouth. He felt like he was covered in the stuff. He looked at his hands and saw that they were actually covered in blood. He was horrified at the sight and dashed along the path. _What the hell happened? I don't remember doing any of that stuff... what have I become?_ After fifteen minutes of sprinting he stopped to catch his breath.

He looked up and saw the house the letter was talking about. It was a normal log cabin. It seemed so familiar to Poz. Suddenly another memory rushed to his head. _He and a long browned haired girl were walking towards the cabin. "How do you think cousin Kane has been?" He laughed a little. "I'm sure that he's fine." The girl laughed and ran ahead._

The memory ended there. Poz sighed and walked up to the front door. He hesitated for a second, but then knocked on the door. The door slowly cracked open and Poz walked in. "Hello? Is there anyone home?" There was a single candle lit on the table in the center of the room. There was an old cloaked woman sitting there. She looked up and starred at Poz. Her hood obscured her features, but Poz was able to make out her eyes. They were exactly the same as his. Red and cat like.

"Who are you?" The old woman remained silent for a minute. "I'm Phray… and you're the newest homunculus." Poz punched the wall and made a hole. "I want some answers! What is a homunculus? Why do I slaughter people with no control of my body? What happened to my memories?" Phray laughed and answered. "All in due time your questions will be answered. A homunculus is a being created through alchemy. Your homunculus name is Poz."

"So what's my real name?" Phray shook her head. "You expect me to know? When an alchemist creates a homunculus they try to revive a specific person or just any random one for experimental reasons. So for all I know your existence is unintentional." Poz rolled his eyes. "Oh gee thanks." Phray laughed a little.

"I didn't mean it like that. Anyway the reason you are killing people is, because although you gain unnatural powers you have little to no control over it. It is also standard in every homunculus that they can't be killed… no matter what…" Poz was horrified and stumbled backwards. "You mean… the world will end and I will still be alive…" Phray nodded sadly. Phray panicked and grabbed a nearby by knife. "You mean for the rest of my life I'm going be a mindless, unbeatable killing machine?"

Phray remained silent. Poz panicked and slashed his own jugular vein. Pain erupted through his body, but the wound healed. He repeatedly did the same thing for five minutes. "Are you done yet?" Questioned Phray. Poz stood up and pointed the knife at Phray. "Calm down stabbing me will do no good considering that I can't die either." Poz lowered the knife in surprise. "Your memory will only return to you slowly in situations that remind you of your past. That is all I am allowed to tell you now."

She walked up to him and placed a card in his hand. She then walked out the door. "Just remember that you're not alone…" She then walked away. Poz ran out after her, but she disappeared. He looked at the card he was holding in his hand. In big black letters and he couldn't understand what it said. **YRRUH OS ESROW TEG YAM NOITIDNOC ROUY. ENOG EB LLIW EW STRATS TNEMANRUOT EHT NEHW YB EVIRRA T'NOD UOY FI. SREWSNA EROM ROF REWOT KCOLC NAITSO EHT OT EMOC. **Poz was too tired to figure out the message so he folded it and put it in his pocket. He saw a bed in the corner of the room so he took his shoes off and laid down. His eye lids began to feel heavy and he fell asleep.

Firedude: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I promise I will never take this long to update ever again! I apologize for the graphic scenes in the chapter, but if you want more just tell me. I will update again soon so please review!


	25. Betrayal

**Chapter20: Betrayal**

Firedude: Hello everyone I'm ready to update the next chapter I'm really sorry this took so long and I want to make it up to all of you, but first!

FireemblemPRO: Glad to see you liked the M rated stuff. You'll see why Zang was knocked out in the next subchapter. I never said Poz was Mark now did I? I'm in eighth grade and yes it gets on my nerves too.

Zeek72: Yes she's evil now, but she'll soften up soon. Yes I know it was easy to translate I did that on purpose. I did it so the readers could define it easily, but the characters in the story would have trouble, so I never really meant to pose a challenge. Its ok I don't have any writing blocks I still have ideas.

MysticOmega: I suppose it was interesting. As I said to FireemblemPRO I never said that Poz was Mark. Please don't beat Mystic I need him alive for my story ;.

Battlewiz88: He'll be fine, I mean who hasn't gone psycho and killed a bunch of bandits?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. I own Chikage, Alderoffe, Shadow, Quill, Onimaru, Inomaru, Yuan, Vren, Marco, Riko, Girfu, Ziroka, Alicia, Marie, Lean, Kain, Ryoko, Poz, and Phray. Kota, Gustaph, Mystic, Tyrana, Zega, Nord, Tryst, Sauske, Tryst, Ellena and Zang belong to friends and fans.

Firedude: I would like to warn all of you before hand that there will be several deaths in this chapter. Just be prepared for anything ok? Ready? Set? On with the show!

Marco sat in the medical tent scanning through a book from Tryst's room. His grip tightened as he read through the book. He looked over at Tryst who was laying in bed talking to Lyn. Marco gritted his teeth and slammed the book shut. He got up and practically stomped over to Tryst. He smacked him with the book and grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell is wrong with you Tryst?" Lyn gasped at the sight and grabbed Marco's shoulder. "What's the meaning of this Marco? Tryst didn't do anything to hurt you… did he?"

Marco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled out a few mega calcium pills and handed them to Lyn. "Your bones will ache a little after you take them, but they'll heal faster." He then turned towards Tryst and poked his chest. "You're coming with me outside." Tryst stood up and quickly followed him outside the tent. When they were outside he looked around the camp to make sure everyone was asleep. He then raised the book and spoke angrily yet softly.

"What is the meaning of this Tryst?" He looked at the book and then back at Marco. "It's a book my master wrote. Quite fascinating isn't it? I actually-." Marco smacked him again with the book and took out a scalpel. He held it up to his neck an inch away from the skin. "I may not know much about alchemy, but I know enough to know this is forbidden! This goes against everything medical science believes in!"

Tryst laughed a little then took a sip from his flask on his belt. "This isn't medical science you know." Marco began to get frustrated. "That isn't the point! It just isn't legit to things like this!" Tryst looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of his head. "You did this to Mark didn't you…?" He remained silent for a minute before looking back up at him. "I… Lyn was heart broken… She's the only member of the Lorca tribe left besides me… I've done horrible sins in my life time and I simply wanted to repent… I thought that if I made her happy she would forgive me… All I know is alchemy… It was all I could do."

Marco laughed a little and put his hand on Tryst's shoulder. "Lyn isn't the kind of person you make her out to be. She could never be mad at anyone… but to tell you the truth… the thought of Mark coming back would please her. I don't know if she would be happy to hear how though…" Tryst frowned a little and paced a little. "You're going to have to tell her eventually you know." Tryst nodded and smiled. "I guess sooner is better…" He began to walk towards the tent, but Marco put his arm out to stop him.

"What's that over there?" Tryst turned around to see someone sneaking in the forest near the camp. Marco turned towards Tryst and spoke in a quiet voice. "Go wake some of the warriors and meet hear in one minute, now go!" Tryst quickly ran over to one of the nearby tents as Marco retreat back into the medical tent. He grabbed a bag of pills and some more scalpels and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Marco turned around and saw Lyn. "Tryst and I are going to look into something. We'll be right back ok?" Lyn nodded and shut her eyes to fall asleep. Marco quickly walked out to the meeting point. Lyn smiled and opened her eyes again. She got out of bed and limped over towards Marco's desk. She flipped through his notes looking for something when she heard a grown behind her.

She whirled around to see Alicia's eyes were fluttering open. Lyn panicked a little not knowing what would happen. Alicia's eyes opened to reveal not evil red eyes but soft emerald ones. She appeared to be more delicate than her previous self. She sat up and yawned. "Brother go back to sleep it's too late…" She turned and saw Lyn standing there in awe. "You're not brother… you… you're that girl he's always blabbing about… Lyn was it?"

Marco spotted Tryst walking towards him with a group of people behind him that included Raven, Guy, Mystic and Onimaru. Tryst pointed back at Onimaru. "I was going to bring Inomaru, but he wasn't there…" Marco nodded and they quickly ran into the forest. They went along the path the mysterious person had used. After a couple of minutes they arrived at a clearing where three people spoke to each other. They hid in the nearby bushes as they listened in. One of them handed a large sack to the two.

"You've done well… you are free to return to base whenever you desire…" He nodded and the three of them turned towards a bunch of bushes on the far side of the clearing. "What was that?" The three of them ran towards the bushes and disappeared into the forest. The ground quickly got up and followed. They eventually made it to another clearing where someone was unconscious. Marco peered over and saw that it was Inomaru. Guy ran over and inspected the body. He turned and flagged down Marco. As they moved towards Inomaru he began to move. Suddenly, he sprang up and impaled Guy from behind with a kunai knife. Guy's eyes filmed over and he fell to the ground dead.

They stood in shock at the sight of Guy's corpse. Raven squeezed his fists and gritted his teeth. "Why Inomaru… he trusted you… why…." Inomaru laughed and pointed towards them. "Do you really think we would waste our time traveling with you guys?" Marco was puzzled by what he said. "What do you mean we?" Onimaru impaled Tryst in the back and he stumbled forward. He then quickly jumped to Inomaru's side.

"He's right… we have no interest in friendship with you lot…" Mystic stomped and cursed. "What the hell is your problem? What about Gustaph? Is he in on this too?" Inomaru laughed sadistically. "That old bastard is nothing… he was just a way to get close to our target. A prince Zang from one of the regional lands of Lycia called Kuwain. Gustaph was the grandfather of our target so it was just a job at first. Our target disappeared though so we received new orders. We convinced him to go after the weapons and well…"

Ziroka and Alderoffe appeared from the shadows of the forest holding a bag. They opened it to reveal the five weapons they had collected so far. "Now we have all but the air piercer which will be ours when we win the tournament!" Ziroka put his hand on his shoulder and said in his snake like voice. "Good work… we will await you return…" Alderoffe opened a portal and the two of them stepped through. Inomaru and Onimaru brandished their weapons and began to advance on them. "Prepare for the end!"

Lyn sat in the medical tent explaining the situation to Alicia. She sat there in shock holding back tears. "No… I killed... brother…" Lyn put her hand on her shoulder and helped her up. "It's ok it's not your fault." Alicia nodded and stood up. "You said Marco was going some where… I fear he's in trouble…" Lyn was puzzled by her assumption. "What makes you say that?" Alicia tapped the third eye jewel on her fore head and grabbed a killer axe. "Are you coming with me?" Lyn nodded and grabbed the katti swords.

Suddenly a tall silver haired man walked in and rubbed his eyes out of exhaustion. He was no older than Lyn. "What's with all the noise in here?" They quickly brandished their weapons and prepared to attack the man. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He wondered what they were talking about but then realized something. "I'm sorry I guess you don't recognize me. It's me Dopple Ganger." They stood there blinking wondering what happened to him. "I took Marco's potion and I returned to normal. You can call me Riko from now on."

Lyn was happy to know that he had returned to normal. They sighed and sheathed their weapons. "Riko… can you fight at all?" Riko shook his head. "No, why is something wrong?" Lyn thought about it for a second. "Is there anything that you can do to support in battle?" He thought about it for a second. "I am an inventor and I've wanted to try out a new invention for quite some time…" Lyn grabbed his shoulder and dragged him to his tent. "That's good enough!" When they made it Riko grabbed a small box and they ran into the forest.

The battle was not going so well for Marco and co. were not doing so great against the ninja. Onimaru had pinned down Raven and Mystic, while Inomaru was taking on Tryst and Marco. "Prepare yourself weaklings!" Inomaru swiftly slashed his kunai at the two. Marco was holding him off with scalpels while Tryst was drawing an alchemy circle on the ground. Marco flipped an iron pill in his mouth. "Taking a pill to increase your blood isn't going to help you!" laughed Inomaru.

He jumped at Marco who didn't even bother to block. Marco let the kunai dig into his heart. Marco grinned and held back a laugh. "Chikage isn't the only one who can use blood magic!" When Inomaru withdrew the kunai blood gushed out in a spray right into Inomaru's eyes. He cursed and stumbled back blindly. He took a needle and quickly sewed up the wound. "Get him now Tryst!" Tryst tapped the circle he drew on the ground. It glowed before an Earth cage grew around Inomaru.

Inomaru grabbed the bars and tried to break them. "What the hell was that?" Marco laughed and took out a calcium pill. "The iron pill increased my blood production until the point that it my veins were going to pop. So the first opening there was in my body the blood shot out." Inomaru laughed and stepped back. "Well done, but if that's the best you got then prepare to die!" He did a hand symbol and he shouted. "Transform!" He turned into a pig humanoid and broke through the cage. He charged head on at Tryst at a break neck speed.

Marco swallowed the pill and jumped in the way. He locked his arms with Inomaru's tusks and held him back. "Let's see what's stronger your tusks or my bones!" After a couple minutes of struggling he threw Marco a few yards away and charged at Tryst. Regardless of the impending danger Tryst stood his ground stirring a potion over a small flame. Inomaru was only a couple of feet away when Tryst dived to the left with the potion.

He put a cork in the beaker and shook it. He then pulled the cork out and it sprayed in Inomaru's face. Inomaru cried out in pain and held his face. "Just because I'm depressed doesn't mean I've done nothing all these years. Behold my portable acid!" Inomaru lowered his hands to reveal some of his skin was gone revealing the flesh under it. "I'm going to kill you!" Inomaru charged at Tryst one more time.

He dodged it no problem, but Inomaru flailed his arms and clawed Tryst's face. Tryst stumbled backwards and his face healed. "For someone who's traveled with this group so long you're pretty dumb. Have you forgotten I can't die?" Inomaru laughed and pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. There were some spells symbols written down the length of it. He then threw the paper at Tryst who pulled out a knife and slashed it in half. "Paper? Is that the best you have?" Inomaru laughed and the shredded paper glowed.

Branches grew from the paper and trapped Tryst. He struggled but the tree was too strong. "I'll deal with you later…" He turned to see Marco about to impale his face with a scalpel. He grabbed his wrist and flipped him over. Marco hit the ground with a thud and quickly jumped back on his feet. Inomaru laughed and began walking towards Marco. He brandished a katana and took a fighting stance. He then laughed sadistically and jumped at Marco.

Mystic concentrated and shot electricity from his hand. "Thunder!" The thunder bolt was about to hit Onimaru in the stomach, but he blocked it by kicking a log in the way. Onimaru took out a scythe on a chain and threw it at Mystic. Before it was even close to hitting Mystic, Raven slashed it out of the way with a silver blade. He then jumped forward and stabbed at Onimaru who simply side stepped. "What's a matter? Gotten clumsy haven't we?" Raven shouted out of anger and slashed Onimaru's head off.

He stumbled backwards with blood spraying out of his neck. Raven grinned and sheathed his sword. Suddenly Onimaru's head regenerated and he jumped back towards Raven. Before he could unsheathe his sword Onimaru threw a wave of shuriken at him. They all bounced off his armor and he brandished a tomahawk. He then chucked it at Onimaru.

Onimaru ducked and kicked Raven in the stomach. In response he smashed his shield into his jaw. Onimaru went flying up into the air. "Get him now Mystic!" He then took aim and shouted. "Fimblevetr!" An ice blast hit Onimaru and was frozen inside a small glacier. The ice block hit the ground and they approached it. Raven looked closely at the Onimaru's frozen face. Suddenly his eye lids shot open and he looked directly at them.

Onimaru swung his arms and broke out of the solid ice. The ice shards sent Mystic and Raven flying backwards. They both hit the ground hard and Onimaru laughed. He did a symbol and cried out "Transform!" A thin layer of hair grew on his skin and his ears became pointed. His face grew a snout and his teeth grew long and sharp. His finger nails became clams and his feet grew into paws. He then ran fiercely towards the two.

Mystic looked to his right and saw that Raven was still out. He grabbed him and dived to the side. Onimaru missed and almost hit a tree. Mystic focused and aimed at Onimaru's head. "Excalibur!" The shot whizzed right by Onimaru who was too quick. He took a slash at Mystic who jumped backwards to avoid the blow.

Onimaru slashed again, but Mystic couldn't dodge the blow this time. Right before Mystic was nailed in the face Onimaru stopped. He seemed to be in pain. Mystic looked and saw that Raven was awake and had stabbed Onimaru in the heart with his silver blade. "The only way to kill a werewolf is with a nice healthy dose of silver." Onimaru laughed and jumped backwards. The wound miraculously healed. "I'm not a werewolf, but I will rip you to pieces!"

Inomaru and Onimaru were back to back fending off their opponents. Inomaru looked back at Onimaru who nodded. "Let's do this!" Both Onimaru and Inomaru cut their finger tips and they touched the ground "Summoning!" They waited a couple of seconds, but nothing happened. "What happened?" They heard a laugh and a thud. They all turned to see that Chikage had jumped out a tree. She walked forward and laughed. "This situation seems all too familiar. You all would've been in trouble if I hadn't arrived and stopped their bleeding."

Chikage cracked her neck and waved to someone in the forest. "Come on out!" Lyn, Alicia and Riko emerged from the forest and pulled out their weapons. "Is everyone alright?" Raven pointed over a few yards away and showed Lyn Guy's corpse. "You… bastards!" Lyn angrily leapt forward and slashed wildly at Inomaru. Alicia quickly went over and cut the tree that was bound to Tryst to shreds. "You guys rest, Chikage and Lyn can handle this!" The five of them stood off to the side as Lyn and Chikage took on the brothers. Riko simply stood there with his box and observed.

Lyn swung the katti swords wildly, yet controlled. Inomaru was having trouble dodging all the blows. Inomaru lost his footing for a brief second and Lyn sliced off both his arms. Inomaru laughed and they grew back. Tryst scratched his chin and then realized something. "I get it now… Lyn! Chikage! Be careful they're homunculi!" Inomaru laughed and looked at Tryst while blocking Lyn's blows with his katana. "Very perceptive of you alchemist… yes we are homunculi and we're immortal just the same."

Onimaru got nailed in the head with a couple of long needles courtesy of Chikage. Onimaru plucked them out and slashed wildly at her. "I was hoping not to do this, but you're one angry puppy." She grabbed him by the neck and lifted him a foot off the ground. She closed her eyes and let go of him, but instead of falling he levitated in the air. "I'm supporting you up in the air by your blood, but homunculus or not you'll die the same. Riko!"

Riko grumbled and walked up next to Chikage. "So it's my turn now?" Chikage nodded and walked away. Onimaru laughed and snarled at Riko. "Go ahead do your worst! There's nothing that can kill us!" Riko smirked and took out something from the box. It appeared to be a hollow silver rod with wooden handle. There was a drum in the center of it that Riko pushed open and inserted six small metal balls into it.

Onimaru looked in fascination at what he was doing. "What the heck is that?" Riko smiled and pushed the drum back in. He gripped it and lined up Onimaru's head with the sight on it. "I call it a revolver my newest invention. It's only a prototype, but it packs a punch." Onimaru laughed at his words. "What the heck can that thing do to me?" Riko grinned and pulled the hammer back and pulled the trigger. One of the metal balls shot out and pierced through Onimaru's head. Riko quickly shot the other five hitting vital points in his chest.

Onimaru's eyes went dull and he disintegrated into dust. Inomaru stood in shock at the sight of his little bother's death. "Prepare to die!" Inomaru lunged towards Riko who reloaded his revolver. Inomaru was about to punch him in the face when Lyn swords cut off both of his ankles. Riko then shot both of Inomaru's arms off. "Why… why does it hurt...?" Riko laughed a little and put the revolver back. "I did some research and it turned out that homunculi have a weakness… lead."

Inomaru cursed out Riko ferociously. "The problem is that lead is pretty scarce so it was just luck that Tryst had some on hand to make bullets for this beauty, but now it's over so just accept it." Inomaru struggled furiously to try to stand with not feet. "I refuse to die here! After all this time I refuse to give up here!" Lyn walked up to him and drew the Sol Katti. "It's over…" She then sliced down upon Inomaru and cut him in half vertically.

Firedude: There it was. I'm really really really really really sorry it took so long!" I hope this made it up to you guys. As I said before anymore OC's, pairings, scenes, etc. you want to add in please email me. Review please! I'll have the next chapter up sooner!" I'm also trying to work on problems on my computor so I can separate scenes apart so you don't get confused.


	26. Memory

**Sub Chapter6: Memory**

Firedude: Here's the next chapter ready to go! Once again I apologize for the wait. I'm actually typing a book so I'm having trouble keeping my typing schedule straight.

Of Icicles and Snowballs: I surprised you there didn't I? No the Sol Katti is not made of lead you'll see what happens.

Zeek72: I always wondered what would happen if a gun was brought into the story… so I did! Yes the homunculi do give off magical aura and you'll find out about Zega (I didn't want to introduce the mana sight until now).

FireemblemPRO: Yes they were evil the whole time so they could get to Zang. Gustaph is his grandfather yes, pretty good eh? I know it was Etruria and I said Lycia, I did it on purpose, yes. You'll see why soon enough.

BattleWiz88: I'll have you know I take pride in my OC's thank you very much (I like adding in my own characters no matter how many they are).

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. I own Chikage, Alderoffe, Shadow, Quill, Onimaru, Inomaru, Yuan, Vren, Marco, Rico, Girfu, Ziroka, Alicia, Marie, Lean, Kain, Ryoko, Poz, Phray and Dahrk. Kota, Gustaph, Mystic, Tyrana, Zega, Nord, Tryst, Sauske, Ellena and Zang belong to fans and friends.

Firedude: Well here we go! Ready? Set? On with the show!

Poz woke up with a stinging feeling in his head. He sat up and rubbed his head, while looking around the strange room. It took him a minute before he realized where he was and what happened the day before. He saw a stove and a kettle on the other side of the room. He stood up and grabbed the kettle. He walked outside to see that it was still dark out and that the sun was rising. He walked over to the pump and pumped water out into the kettle. _This is the worst possible thing that could be happening to be me right now. What the hell am I...?_ He picked up the kettle and walked inside.

He set the kettle down on the stove and lit the logs within it. He turned around and sat down at the kitchen table. Poz rubbed his temples and tried to think about what to do next. He took out the letter and skimmed through it. With his focus back he realized how easy it was to decipher the message. _So Phray wants me to go to Ostia... No this is too easy I shouldn't go. She must be in league with that deranged priest and that demon child._ He put the message back in his pocket before leaning back into his chair and closed his eyes.

Poz then noticed something was wrong. He opened his eyes and saw something moving in the corner of the room. It was a simple shadow, but Poz paled when he realized that it wasn't his. The shadow slowly moved up and down the walls. Poz pulled open a nearby drawer and threw the kitchen knife that was lying inside. The shadow suddenly disappeared as the knife stuck into the wall. Poz calmed down and closed the drawer. He poured the hot water out of the kettle and into a nearby cup. He opened a jar and took out a tea bag from it. He soaked it in the cup before throwing it out the window.

_How do I know where everything is in this place? _Poz quickly sat back down in his chair and took a small sip of tea. Feeling a little insecure he spoke to himself. "Everything is going to be alright… I'm just a little paranoid is all." Suddenly a laugh came from the table. Poz shot up and a saw a large black cat starring at him. Poz laughed to himself and wiped his forehead. "It's only a cat."

**"And you're only a human."** Poz's eyes shot open and he starred at the cat. The cat simply sat there unflinching as Poz was going insane. "Don't panic… this could be anything… I'm still asleep… There was a drug in the water… I'm going insane." Another laugh came from the cat**. "You're correct on that last one."** Poz fell to the ground and tried to get a grip. After a minute Poz jumped to his feet and kept his cool. "What are you odd creature?" The cat hissed at the question.** "How dare you! I'm no creature! I'm Dahrk and what may I ask you are mistake of nature!?"**

Poz gritted his teeth and felt like grabbing the cat. "I'm called Poz and I'm a homunculus, a creation of alchemy." Dahrk laughed and started licking its paw. **"They're both the same thing are they not?"** Poz started to clench fists and felt his fangs start to grow longer. The cat laughed some more. **"Are you going to turn back into that monster from before? Are you so angry that you would hurt an innocent creature like me?"** Poz's fangs returned to normal and he relaxed. "I would never do that!" Dahrk laid down and shot back **"Then why did you do what you did yesterday?"**

Poz laughed and began to walk away. "What's wrong with me? I'm having an argument a cat! I'm just going to go home and go to sleep." Suddenly the door to the cabin shut. Poz struggled to twist the knob and open the door. **"Go home? What a joke. You have no home and nobody wants you."** Poz felt the anger begin to over take him again. He quickly relaxed himself and looked back at the cat. "And just what is it that you know about me?"

**"I know everything there is about you. The people you've met and the things you've done over the past few days. You're life prior to becoming a homunculus, even who the person was who revived you."** Poz stood there for minute before sitting back down. "So what is it that you can tell me?" Dahrk laughed and walked around the table a little. **"First thing is first, you must make a decision."** Poz leaned back and starred at the ceiling. "There's always strings attached isn't there?"

The cat laughed and curled up on the table once more. **"As you know there is a risk to being a homunculus. On one hand you are gifted with amazing abilities while on the other hand you slowly go mad. You can end it all right now if you wish."** Poz laughed and sipped his tea. "I already tried killing myself so I doubt there is much you can do." The cat glared at him before standing up. He took out a piece of chalk that was on the nearby counter and started drawing an odd circle on the table. The cat then took a metal butter from the table and laid it in the center of the circle. He then tapped the edge of the circle and a brilliant light shined from it. After a few seconds all that remained on the table was the knife.

Poz studied it carefully and noticed that the butter knife had become sharp. "So what you sharpened it." Dahrk hissed again at Poz's comment. **"You fool that's not all I did! I changed the metal of the knife into lead."** Poz studied the knife carefully and noticed the change. "So what I've seen alchemy before." Dahrk sighed and paced the table some more. **"Lead is the weakness of the homunculi. As soon as lead pierces the skin of the homunculi and touches its blood stream the homunculi loses its power to heal and can die. So as I said if you want this to end take your own life with that blade."**

Poz sat there in silence for a minute. He hesitantly reached for the knife and picked it up. He gazed into it for a minute. He remembered how crazed he was and how brutally he had slayed the bandits the day before. He laughed for a second before putting the knife back down. "I'm not ready to leave this world until I find out who I truly am, besides I need to get back at that Sauske guy." The cat purred and replied **"Alright then I shall tell you what you need to know, but first I must discuss something with you. Lead is not the only element that you must avoid."**

"Element? You mean like anima magic." Laid down on the table and sighed. **"Talking to you is like driving a rusty nail into my skull. You don't have to worry your pretty little head about what an element is, just pay attention to what I'm about to tell you. I told you what lead can do to you, but you must also beware another metal."** Dahrk jumped off the table and scoured through the drawers of the house for a few minutes. **"Aha! I found it."** The cat came back to the table and dropped a bright metal on the table. Poz starred at it captivated by its mysterious glow. Dahrk quickly knocked it off the table to break Poz of his trance.

Poz shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "What… What the hell was that!?" Dahrk sat on the table until Poz stopped rubbing his eyes. **"That was the element gold. It has the power to hypnotize homunculi."** Poz rubbed the side of his head and laughed a little. "So why did you do that then?" Dahrk yawned and glared at Poz. **"I was trying to make a point. If you ever come up against an opponent who has gold at their disposal you can consider yourself dead."**

Poz listened intently as Dahrk continued. **"Now that is out of the way we can move on. You're true name is-."** Suddenly there was a loud rapping at the door. Poz quickly turned towards it and turned back to Dahrk, but he had disappeared. "Damn cat…" Poz walked over to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side was Ryoko and Zang. "Oh… it's you two." He swung his arm in a gesture to come in. They walked inside and took a seat at the table as Poz poured them some tea.

"You left quite the mess to clean up back in town. People are too afraid to even come close to the inn and the town guards are traumatized." Poz put their tea down on the table and sat down silently. "It was not my intention to kill those bandits." Zang sipped his tea before standing. "None the less you killed them and saved the town." Ryoko smiled and nodded. "That's right, everyone is grateful. They're… just a little scared." Poz laughed a little at her remark. "It's alright I need no praise for such a foul act."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Poz broke the silence again. "So what's the story of you two?" Zang turned towards the window and remained silent for a few minutes. Ryoko sighed and turned towards Poz. "Don't mind him he doesn't like to talk about his past. Anyway, I was born into the Kutolan tribe and my parents worked the town tavern." She closed her eyes and smiled for a few minutes. She then opened her eyes and frowned. "They were killed by a bandit invasion a few years ago." They all remained silent for a few minutes, before Zang spoke up "…Ten years ago I was the Prince of the Etrurian territory of Kuwain." Poz laughed a little at the claim.

"Sure, did I ever tell you how I killed I dragon with a tooth pick and ate its ribs?" In a blink of an eye Zang drew both of his swords and held them to Poz's neck. "Our country was larger in size and more powerful than Ostia by three fold. Other Etrurian territories began to feel threatened by our power that they hired an organization to destroy our government. They assassinated my father, poisoned the army and burned down the capital. With no formal order or an army to enforce the law, the country broke out into total anarchy.

The other territories quickly conquered and divided the territories amongst themselves. My mother was driven into a deep depression and committed suicide. Meanwhile a small territory in Lycia was in the same turmoil as Kuwain. My grandfather and I quickly took over and renamed the territory Kuwain. I soon realized that I did no enjoy royal life, so I came to Sacae and rejoined the Kutolan tribe." Poz blinked as Zang sheathed his swords. "Rejoined the tribe?" Zang sat down at the table and put his feet up. "My mother was a member of the Kutolan tribe before she married my father."

They all stayed silent before Zang spoke "So, what's the plan?" Both Poz and Ryoko looked at him with a puzzled look. "We didn't shelter you at the tavern for nothing. How can we help you regain your identity?" Poz smiled and replied "The only clue I have is to go to the Ostian clock tower." Zang stood up and walked out the door. "We leave in one hour. Ryoko close up the tavern." Ryoko jumped onto her feet happily and skipped out the door. "Yes sir!" Zang slammed the door behind them as Poz got up and poured the rest of the kettle out the window.

There was a high pitched his and a black blur jumped by him. He turned to see Dahrk sitting on the table again but this time completely soaked. **"Thank you very much for the bath you bastard."** Dahrk hissed and swiped at Poz who swiftly side stepped. "Sorry I didn't see you there." The door to the cabin suddenly opened. Poz was shocked to see Ellena standing in the doorway. **"Is she a friend of yours?"** Poz shook his head as the girl walked towards them. "No, she hangs around a crazy priest who is trying to kill me." The girl tripped over a chair and fell to the floor. She rubbed her knee and sat down in the chair. **"What's wrong with her?"**

"She's blind and mute, but for some reason she has no trouble finding me." Dahrk laughed and curled up in the girl's lap**. "You really don't know anything about homunculi do you? Homunculi can be seen by the blind heard by the deaf and can hear the mute."** Poz nodded out of interest and looked up at Ellena. "Is it true Ellena? Can you see me?" She smiled and nodded. **"You are the only person, besides Sauske who I can see and speak to." **Poz smiled and sat down. "So what are you doing here?" Elena put the now sleeping Dahrk on the table and she stood up. **"…Sauske is gone…"** Poz frowned and patted Ellena on the back.

"…So you eavesdropped on the conversation I was having earlier and you want to come with us to Ostia." Ellena nodded eagerly. **"Sauske said something about going to Ostia the night before and then the next morning he was gone." **Poz nodded and looked out the door to see that all of her bags were outside waiting. "Fine you can come." Ellena smiled and ran out the door. **"I suppose I should come too."** Poz looked over to see that Dahrk was awake and starring at him. **"I must give you my knowledge of alchemy so you don't end up going crazy and destroying everything."**

Poz nodded and grumbled. "I can take care of myself, but if you insist on coming then fine." Dahrk sat up and stared coldly at Poz. "**There is one thing however that I require you to do."** Poz nodded and listened carefully. **"…Carry me please."** He slapped his forehead and scooped up the large cat. "I better get something extra out of this." A few minutes later they arrived at the edge of town where Ellena, Ryoko and Zang were waiting. "Hey Poz what took you so long? And why is this psycho girl here?"

"Sauske abandoned her so she's traveling with us for now." Ryoko came bouncing over and swiped Dahrk away from Poz. He noticed that Ryoko had a large pack of supplies from the tavern strapped to her back along with a whip tied up on her waist. "What a cute cat! Is he yours?" Poz laughed as she scratched Dahrk under the chin. "Well you can say that. Why don't you say hello to her Dahrk?" Ryoko laughed and began to walk away. "You know cats can't talk." Dahrk glared at Poz coldly. **"Are you some kind of idiot!? Only homunculi can understand the cat language!" **Poz scratched the back of his head and muttered "That would've been nice to know…"

"Well then… we're off." Said Zang as the group began to walk off. Ryoko placed Dahrk on her backpack so he could sleep as she guided Ellena by the hand. Poz stood there and watched the group walk ahead of him. _A crazy swordsman, a childish tavern owner, a blind mage and a cat alchemist... this is going to be one long trip..."_ Poz then quickly ran after them.

Firedude: Well there it was. To be honest I'm not sure how long it'll take to update, but I'll do my best. I got to juggle typing this and my book so I'll try. Until next time! And in case you couldn't tell sentences in bold mean that only homunculi can understand.


	27. The Search Begins

**Chapter21: The Search Begins**

Firedude: Hello again everyone. I was typing my book and I realized that it wasn't fair that I left everyone hanging so I decided I'd finish my fan fictions first. Special Thx to FireemblemPRO and The Reader to inspire me to keep going.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. My fans and friends own Kota, Gustaph, Mystic, Tyrana, Zega, Nord, Tryst, Sauske, Ellena, Zang and Wesley Raein.

FireemblemPRO: Yes I do suppose their different. Sorry bout killing off Zang's mother, but it was kind of an accident, but oh well. This is just going to be a quick chapter to fill in the gap and lead to a new part of the story. The next chapter will be much longer I promise.

MysticOmega: I guess anyone who argues with a cat needs to check into an asylum . Thank you for not beating my actors and don't worry you're going to find out soon what he was going to ask Mark.

Zeek72: Dirty thoughts filling your mind . I'd freak out too if I saw a cat drawing with chalk.

BattleWiz88: Got a problem with my unpaid interns- I mean OCs!

Firedude: Well everyone here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long. Ready? Set? On with the show!

An hour after the ambush and betrayal they all sat around thinking of what to do next. Raven sat by the campfire drawing circles with his sword in the dirt. Wil sat by the fire with him and looked at Raven out of the corner of his eye. "…Is everything alright?" Raven remained silent and kept stabbing the dirt. "What do you mean am I alright? My sister's boyfriend was killed in front of me and I did nothing… how am I supposed to face her?" Wil sighed and put a hand o Raven's shoulder. They heard a tent flap open behind them and turned around to see Lyn walking out of the medical tent. Lyn took out a pipe from her pack. She sprinkled some herbs in the mouth of the pipe and lit it in the camp fire.

"It's official… we're screwed. Two of our strongest warriors have betrayed us; Ziroka now possesses all of the mythical weapons except the Air Piercer and Guy is dead…" Lyn took a huge puff of her pipe and blew it out in a thin stream from her mouth. "Mark… where are you when we need you the most…?" Tryst, Mystic, Rico and Marco all walked out of the medical tent. Marco took out a huge bottle of whiskey and took a swig. He then passed it around for everyone else to take sips. "Alicia went back to sleep; she still needs time to take this all in. The only way we can bring Guy back now is to use the Staff of Life, but Ziroka took it with him…"

"Lyn leaned back in her place until she was almost lying down. She blew a series of smoke rings into the air and sighed. Everyone remained silent for a while as they all reminisced on what had just happened. Rico cleaned his guns and inspected them carefully. "Hey Tryst so what's up with homunculi anyway?" Tryst took a huge chug of whiskey and handed it to Mystic. "What do you mean?" Rico put away his guns into their box and leaned back. "You know… what's up with the lead?" Tryst grinned a little and starred into the fire.

"The moment lead touches homunculi they are vulnerable to death for a certain amount of time depending on how much lead they're exposed to. The brothers in this case were pierced in vital spots with lead which would be enough to leave them vulnerable for at least three days." Lyn sprang up with an unusually happy expression. "That explains why I killed Inomaru with the Sol Katti, hehehe." They all starred at Lyn surprisingly. "Are you alright Lyn?" asked a startled Mystic. Lyn giggled and fell on her butt. "It might be the mixture of alcohol and pipe smoke."

Suddenly, Chikage jumped over to them from the forest. "There's no sign of them, they're gone-." Chikage saw Lyn lying on the ground giggling and smoking a pipe. "…Well anyway… I couldn't pick up their teleport trail. They're using some very powerful magic." Marco sighed and looked up to the stars. "What now…" Mystic sprang to his feet. "We continue onto Ostia!" Raven looked up at Mystic. "I disagree! We need to find Ziroka and get revenge!" Wil shook his head and sighed. "We're going to be here arguing about this for weeks aren't we?"

They heard a tent flap behind them open. Zega marched out and sat at the fire. "What's going on?" They all remained silent for a minute before explaining everything to Zega. "Oh man… Guy's dead…" They all nodded solemnly. "If only Mark were here." Said Lyn half giggling. Tryst hung his head and didn't speak. Marco elbowed him hard to get his attention. He then leaned over and whispered to him. "I don't want to tell her… I feel too ashamed."

"Better she finds out now than later." Tryst sighed. "Alright, but don't wake Alicia up…" Tryst stood up and dusted himself off. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Everyone… I have something to confess…" Everyone, even the half drunk Lyn all sat up and listened intently. "…Mark is still alive…" Everyone shot up to their feet and almost shouted out of shock. Lyn, now suddenly sober, smiled widely and tears of joy rolled down her face. "H-How did he survive!?" Stammered Mystic surprised. Tryst remained silent for another minute.

"He… He didn't survive…" They all suddenly became confused and scratched their heads. "What do you mean?" Asked a confused Wil. "Well…I…I revived him with alchemy!" They all remained silent for a minute. Suddenly, Lyn jumped over the fire and grabbed Tryst by the neck. "What do you mean!? He's one of those monsters now!? Why'd you do it!?" Tryst didn't struggle in her grip. "All I know is alchemy… I wanted to make the last member of my tribe happy and it was the only way I knew how…" Lyn cried, but this time it was tears of sadness. "Mark… he's been through so much… I wanted him back but not like this!" Lyn pushed him away and ran into the forest. Tryst was about to go after her but Marco stopped him. "Give her some time…" Tryst silently walked away into his tent and shut the flap.

"Homunculi…" Everyone turned to Zega who had spoken up. "I have the power to see anything that has magical properties… and for a while I had seen something strange in the brothers but just thought it was their ninja abilities, like I see something in Mystic because of his ability to cast magic without a book. Well anyway I saw them disappear from my vision an hour ago. That must've been when you killed them…" Marco rubbed his chin. "So if Mark was revived as a homunculus… can you see him right now!?" Zega looked around the horizon for a few minutes "No, nothi-."

Suddenly, Zega stopped in his tracks and looked closely into the horizon. "Wait! I see something… it's very faint, but I see three people with magical energies coming from Bulgar. One's a cat… go figure. The second one is a little girl… and the third is a grown man, but from here I can't determine if it's Mark." Zega turned around and looked at the group. "Seems we have a choice to make…" Marco nodded silently and stood up. "We should split up into three groups. The majority of us should continue onto Ostia in the first group, while the a few people for the second group go investigate these magical energies. Then a few people should make up the third group and should search for Ziroka."

Raven sprang to his feet. "I will lead the group in search of the weapons!" Marco nodded and Wil sprang to his feet as well. "I'll go with him, but we'll need a few more people as well. I suggest Pricilla and Lucius." Raven and Marco nodded. "Go wake them up now Wil. I'll lead the group to search for Mark. Zega, I'll need you as a guide and we'll need Tryst for info on alchemy." Zega nodded. "Lyn, Tyrana and Alicia should come as well." Mentioned Zega. "Then everyone else will move onto Ostia then? Mystic, I'm counting on you to lead them safely there." Mystic smiled and saluted. "You can count on me, but I really think I should go with you, I mean I have to tell Mark something really important."

"It's alright Mystic." Lyn emerged from the forest with her head hung down. "I've decided… I lost my chance once already and I don't want to lose it again. I don't need you to tell him for me… I'll tell him myself." Lyn looked up and smiled and everyone.

An hour later everyone was up and ready to move out. Tearful good-byes took place all around the camp. Wil and Tyrana stood near the edge of the camp. "I guess we'll be going with different groups…" Tyrana nodded upset. "Yeah… I guess we-." Wil quickly kissed her on the lips. Tyrana was speechless for a moment and her eyes were wide. "I'm sorry I guess I shouldn't have done that." Tyrana smiled at how embarrassed he was and kissed him back through a smile.

On the other side of camp Pricilla sat in the medical tent next to Guy's body. "Don't worry Guy… I'll get the staff and I'll see you again soon… so I can tell you myself how much you mean to me." Raven walked into the tent and watched for a moment before turning around. "Brother… it wasn't your fault so please stop blaming yourself…" Raven turned around surprised and then walked out feeling a bit less uneasy.

Mystic and Fiora stood on the edge of the camp. Fiora refused to look at Mystic and was throwing a fit. "Why do we have to go in different groups!?" Mystic sighed and hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear. "I promise you that we will see each other again. I promise I won't leave you." Fiora smiled and turned around. They tightly embraced each other kissed for a minute before going to their separate groups.

Lyn walked up behind Tryst and tapped him on the shoulder. "I wanted to apologize for last night. I'm thankful that you brought Mark back to life, but I just didn't want it to happen like this." Tryst turned around and bowed slightly. "No, I'm sorry… You're the last member of my tribe and I just wanted to make you happy." Lyn smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry you have. I'm glad that I'm going to be able to see Mark again." Tryst smiled "What you want to tell him must be really important." Lyn nodded slightly and skipped away. She stopped in her spot and turned around. "Oh and by the way… we're not the only members of our tribe left." Tryst blinked surprisingly. "What do you mean?" Lyn smiled. "We will have a new member to the tribe soon…"

Firedude: Well there you had it. Please don't complain I know that it was a short chapter, it was just something real quick. The next chapter will be much longer. Please review and submit more characters to me.


End file.
